Bellarke One Shots
by clockwork-fayz
Summary: A collection of Bellarke one shots.
1. Their Strength

Clarke cried herself awake. She was sweating and shaking in her bed as she tried to calm herself down. She was in her tent, not in the forest. She was alone, there was nobody currently trying to kill her that she knew of. Her friends were in their own tents not far away safe and sound. Slowly her quick breaths became slower.

Clarke was afraid. She was afraid to fall back asleep because she knew that if she did, the nightmares would return. But she also knew that if she didn't sleep then she would not be at her best. And Clarke needed to be at her best. Though it was getting harder and harder each day, as the nightmares created tireless nights. And it was taking longer and longer to calm herself down after one occured.

The second time Clarke woke up that night, she was crying so hard she could not calm herself. The tears came rolling down her face as she exited her tent, hoping the fresh air would calm her down. She wasn't for sure where she was walking to until she was in front of his tent.

"Bellamy?"

Bellamy sat up in bed. As soon as he saw Clarke peeking her head in the flap, he launched himself up and went to her.

"Clarke? Is everything ok? Did something happen?"

Clarke tried to compose herself. "No, I-I don't know why I came here. I just-had a nightmare and-"

Bellamy's concerned face softened. "It's ok. I get them too."

Clarke sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of woke you."

"No,no. It's fine I promise. How many have you had tonight?"

Clarke closed her eyes. "That was the second one. But it is the worst one I've had in awhile." She shuttered. "There was so many bodies. Everyone I care about was being-they were-."

Bellamy took her shivering arm. "Hey, hey it's alright. Everyone is alright, it was just a dream. Why don't you stay here for the night."

Clarke couldn't help but glance down at him standing in nothing but his shorts.

"I think you'll feel better if you're not alone," said Bellamy.

Clarke followed him over to the bed and crawled in the other side. Each of them laid looking towards to tent wall. She was surprised at how fast sleep came.

When Clarke woke up, her and Bellamy's limbs were tangled. She coudln't remember if she had had anymore nightmares the rest of the night. When she got up from the bed, Bellamy woke up as well. Neither said a word as she exited the tent, and they didn't mention it for the rest of the day.

But after that Clarke slept in Bellamy's tent almost every night. It started out with whenever she woke up from the first nightmare, she would shakily make her way over to him. He would already be laying on one side of the bed, leaving room for her. Sometimes he would wake up, and didn't say a word. Other times he was asleep when she came, but he was never surprised to wake up and see her laying beside him. On the 8th day of this arrangement, when Clarke slipped under the blanket Bellamy said groggily, "You might as well just start out sleeping in here."

And so she did.

Every night they would go to sleep on opposite ends of the bed. And every morning they would wake up a tangle of limbs.

The nightmares started to decrease, just her knowing that he was there laying beside her. And when she did wake up shaking and crying, she would move a little closer to him. Sometimes he woke up too from nightmares, and he would move just a bit closer to Clarke.

One time Clarke woke up screaming. Bellamy woke up with start.

"Clarke. Clarke, wake up."

Clarke's eyes shot open and looked around the tent scared. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You-you were laying on the ground with a spear in you. And Octavia and Jasper and Raven they were all-were all-"

Bellamy reached out and pulled her close to him. He held her in his arms, stroking her hair whispering over and over, "It's ok. I'm here. You're alright, I'm here." Until she fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, Clarke was overwhelmed with the number of people who needed to be taken care of. Knife wounds, broken bones, and five people laying sick in a bed, unknown what was wrong with them and even if they were contagious. Clarke tried her best to stay strong, but at one point she was about to break. That is when Bellamy came to her. He said nothing, but took her hand and interlocked their fingers. A couple seconds later he let go, and that was all it took to give her the strength to go on.

And soon that became a regular occurrence as well. Whenever one of the two were in a tough situation, the other would slip their hand into theirs. It was a simple gesture to let them know that they would be there for them.

One night, Clarke saw a girl flirting with the Bellamy by the fire. She recognized her as one of the girls she used to see exit his tent in the morning. The girl leaned in close to Bellamy, until she was basically on top of him and whisper, "Why don't I stop by tonight, we haven't had fun in awhile..."

Clarke didn't stay to listen to the rest. She got up from her spot and left for her tent.

She was sharpening some knives when she heard someone open the flap of the tent. It was getting late, and she was putting off going to bed because she knew the nightmares would be worse without him sleeping beside her. She looked up and was surprised to see Bellamy standing there with his arms crossed.

"You coming?"

Clarke looked back down and focused on the knife she sharpening. "Aren't you having a slumber party with someone else tonight?"

Bellamy smiled, amused. "I told her no. I already have someone staying with me."

Clarke didn't say anything.

"Well if you feel like coming over, you know where to find me," and he left.

Clarke had every intention of not going over there, but she found that she was not going to be able to sleep without his comforting presence.

Bellamy was not surprised at all when she crawled next him. He rolled so he could face her.

"I'm not going to bring another girl here. The only one allowed to sleep here is you."

Clarke nodded and closed her eyes. Bellamy watched her sleep for a bit longer before closing his own eyes.

One day Bellamy had to leave the camp for a hunting trip. They were going to be gone until the next morning. Clarke walked with him to the edge of the camp.

"It's one night," he said, his voice full of concern, "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Bellamy grabbed her hand. "Take care of the camp. We'll be back before lunch tomorrow."

Clarke gave him one last squeeze and watched him as he walked off.

That night she went to his tent and lay down on her side of the bed. She curled up into a ball, missing Bellamy's familiar rugged breathing. It took her a long time to fall asleep. And when she woke up in the middle of the night, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall on the pillow without him there to comfort her.

The next morning they did not return. And by afternoon Clarke was getting scared. They would not send out a search team until the next morning. She kept busy by doing her usual running the camp duties, but she was constantly glancing toward the gate waiting for Bellamy to come through. That evening she sat at the fire when she saw the group walking up towards them. They were all tired and bleeding from the rough experience they went through. Relief flooded through Clarke as she walked up to Bellamy. He opened his arms and she fell into them. She held him tightly not wanting to let go.

That night when Clarke crawled under the blanked, she curled up next to him.

"I missed you."

Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, because each one of them was the other's strength.

And that night neither of them had nightmares.


	2. Roller Coaster AU

**Hello yes this was probably an awful idea but I got this AU from** **and it was submitted AU's #212:** ' **There was a state fair that we both attended and it was awkward because we had to sit next to each other on a roller coaster and it was only then I realised I'm afraid of heights-oh gosh there's a big dip please hold me** '

Bellamy was being dragged around the amusement park by his sister and her boyfriend. It was his fault he was miserable; he didn't have to come. But a new rollercoaster had been opened at Adventure Park, and he had been curious so he decided to tag along. But so far the day had consisted of sitting alone on or with a stranger on the rides, while Octavia and Lincoln rode together.

But it was finally time to ride Mt. Weather, the rollercoaster he had been waiting half of the day for. The line was extremely long which was frustrating and his sister and her boyfriend being all over each other was not helping.

It was all worth it, though, when Bellamy climbed into the first seat. His sister was afraid to be so close to the front, so they were towards the back.

The operator called out to the people waiting, "Any single riders?"

'Please be none...' thought Bellamy, 'Please be none, please be none."

"Me."

A blond girl pushed her way through the crowds to the front of the line. The operator directed her to the seat by Bellamy. She was very pretty girl, with long wavy hair and sparkling eyes. The operator came and made sure everyone was buckled in. The coaster car lurched forwards, going around a curve and then making its way up a steep hill.

"Oh god," said the girl next to Bellamy. He looked over at her, and saw that she was getting paler.

"You alright?"

She shook her head. "Yeah I didn't realize how high this was."

Bellamy chuckled. "I don't think this is the right ride for you. Why would you come on here alone anyways?"

"I'm here on a date. He wouldn't go on it with me, so I went alone. He's more of a teacups kind of guy. You know, rides that stay on the ground."

Bellamy snorted, "Wow. He's a real winner."

They were almost to the top now, and the girl shut her eyes tight, and death gripped the bar in front of them.

"You have to open your eyes princess, that's part of the fun!"

She slowly opened her eyes just as they were at the peak of the hill. The rollercoaster car tinkered at the edge for a moment. Bellamy grabbed the girl's hand and put it up in the air.

"What are you doinINGGGGGGG?"

The two plummeted down the hill at top speed. The girl grabbed turned her head close to Bellamy and held on to him. Once they reached the bottom and started going up another hill, the girl opened her eyes. Bellmany started to laugh, and held on to her.

The ride zoomed through hill after hill, making both of their stomachs drop. the girl continued to hold on to him, as if she was to let go she would go flying off.

When the rollercoaster came to a stop, Bellamy almost didn't want to let go. He couldn't help but notice that she smelled really good for being at an amusement park all day. Like lavenders or something.

The girl let go of him and caught her breathe. "That was AWESOME!" she smiled

"Not too scary huh?"

" Oh it was still scary. But awesome. Sorry I uhm you know held on to you for dear life."

"No problem," Bellamy smirked, "It was my pleasure to hold onto such a pretty girl."

The girls cheeks started to turn pink and started to smooth out her wind blown hair. "I'm Clarke, by the way."

"Bellamy. You know if you want to ditch that loser of a date, you can come ride real rides with me."

Clarke looked at him bewildered. "I don't even know you!"

"Yeah but I bet I've already held you closer than that schmuck of a date of yours."

The two started heading to where the souvenir photos were at. Octavia and Lincoln, who Bellamy forgot he was with, came up from behind.

"Hey Bells, whose this?" Octavia smiled.

"I'm Clarke," she said reaching out her hand.

"Hi Clarke! I'm Bellamy's sister Octavia and this is my boyfriend Lincol-OMG BABE LOOK AT OUR PICTURES!"

As Octavia paid for her picture of Lincoln and her, Bellamy sauntered over to look of the one of him in Clarke. In the picture Clarke was tightly clinging to him with her eyes glued shut, and Bellamy was laughing while holding onto her. Bellamy paid for two small pictures of them.

"Let me see your pic Bell!" Octavia said snatching it out of her hand. "Aww that's so cute! Clarke are you going to come with us for the rest of the rides? We could use a fourth person so my poor brother doesn't have to go alone."

Clarke looked around, "Well I actually should get back to my date..."

Then Clarke stood dead in her tracks staring at a bench. A tall brown haired guy was sitting there with his arm around some red-haired chick. She was twirling her hair and giggling. It was obvious what was happening.

Bellamy was surprised to see Clarke march straight up to him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH SOMEONE ELSE ON OUR DATE?"

The guy looked shocked to see her there and started stuttering something about how he wasn't flirting.

"Please, I could ask anyone and they would tell me that your were flirting." Clarke's face was red with anger as she gave a death stare to the guy.

The red-haired girl got up from the bench, and mumbled, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he had a girlfriend..."

"Oh trust me, he does not have a girlfriend. This was our first and our last date." The red-haired girl slipped away. Clarke's date held up a small teddy bear meekly.

"But Clarke, I won this for you..."

Clarke snatched the bear and then threw it at him. "Yeah I don't think something you won form the duck game is going to win me over. Goodbye."

She marched away from the bench and headed straight towards Bellamy. Bellamy had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised as she walked up.

"Well it looks like I'm free now, where should we go next?"

Bellamy smirked. "That was pretty impressive. Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Clarke smiled, and the four set off walking in the opposite direction of Clarke's date.

Bellamy took her arm. "I'll win you a teddy bear three-times that size. But for now we should go to The Arc. It's a rollercoaster that goes upside down and backwards."

"Ok," said Clarke, "But you're probably going to have to hold me again..."

...

They dropped Clarke off at a bus station that night so she could get home. Before she left, she gave Bellamy a hug.

"Thank you for turning this disaster of a day into a good one. Though I'm not sure how I'm going to get this teddy bear on the bus, it might need its own seat..." Bellamy had won her a giant purple teddy bear, that was almost as tall as Clarke.

Bellamy reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of them on the rollercoaster and handed it to Clarke.

"I put my number on the back," said Bellamy. Clarke raised her eyebrows way up.

"That way," he explained, "I know when to pick you up next Friday for our second date."

Clarke smiled, "Second date?"

"Fine," Bellamy chuckled, " One and half date."

Clarke laughed too. As she boarded the best she gave him a wave from the window, her teddy bear sitting beside him.

He received a text not even 20 minutes later.


	3. Bellamy is Injured

**_Description: Clarke is still at Camp Jaha and Bellamy comes back injured._**

Bellamy and Clarke never had admitted their feelings aloud. Their relationship was one of those that had just happened.

Neither had said how much they cared for the other. They expressed that in other ways.

Clarke knew Bellamy cared from the way he stood up for her. From the way when someone got near her he didn't trust, he was on guard, ready to defend her. From the way he said her name. From the way he looked at her whenever he needed strength.

Bellamy knew that Clarke cared by the way she looked, the relief flooding onto her face, when he returned to her. The way that she held onto him when she hugged him that made him feel she was never going to let go. The way she would meet his gaze when something bad was happening.

But aloud, neither mentioned a word.

Until Bellamy came back unconscious.

...

Clarke was in the make shift infirmary checking on the patients when she heard the shouting.

"Someone help! We need help!"

Clarke ran out of the tent in an instance. Her heart dropped when she saw him.

In between Monroe and Miller's arms were Bellamy. They were struggling, probably had been carrying him for miles. There was a giant gash on the side of his head, and another on his leg. A shrapnel of rock was sticking out of his leg. Blood was caked everywhere, and it looked like more was coming.

"Bring him in!" shouted Clarke.

They dragged him in and set him on a table. Clarke parted his hair, and looked at the gash, while her mother ran over and looked at his leg.

Clarke grabbed a wet cloth and started wiping up the blood to get a better look. The bleeding had slowed, but not fully stopped. She grabbed a damp cloth and applied pressure to the wound. She looked up at her mom who was cleaning around his leg.

Abby looked up and said to an assistant, "Get me some moonshine. We need to sterilize it before we attempt to remove it."

The assistant ran off to get some, while Miller explained how Bellamy had fallen down the edge of the cliff where the bridge had been blown up all that time ago. He had hit his head hard, and a rock had pierced his leg.

The assistant came back and poured the moonshine on his leg, before handing it to Clarke. Abby then grabbed the rock, and slowly pulled it out.

Clarke grabbed a razor blade, and carefully removed the hair around the cut. She grabbed the needle and thread from the supplies cabinet and started to sew his head up.

It was only after they were done that Clarke felt herself breathe.

...

Bellamy didn't wake up that night, and Clarke didn't want to leave his side.

She knew that she had too. She had to stay strong, keep things going. Keep herself going.

But he didn't wake up the next day either.

And Clarke found herself sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his sleeping eyes. His leg was wrapped up, along with his head.

He looked so peaceful, and she hoped that he couldn't feel the pain.

Abby walked in and saw her daughter sitting beside Bellamy.

"He'll wake up soon. He hit head pretty hard, it's just going to take a few days..." Abby reassured her daughter. "Why don't you go get some sleep. If he wakes up I'll come get you."

Clarke shook her head. "No. I'll stay here with him."

Abby could see there was no persuading her daughter, so she let her be.

...

The next day Bellamy didn't wake up. And Clarke was going mad. She tried to keep herself busy, keep herself from thinking about Bellamy. But it was getting hard.

She didn't like being around her friends. They would try to joke with her, cheer her up. But nothing could make her feel better.

So she went to his bed, and sat, waiting for him to wake up.

That night she changed his bandages. When she saw the bald spot on his head, with the stitches she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Bellamy..." she whispered. "Bellamy please don't leave me. I can't lose you Bellamy, come back to me. I love you."

She pressed her lips to his forehead, tears falling onto him.

She curled up in a chair next to his bed, and closed her eyes.

...

His eyes fluttered open around midnight that night. A headache rushed to him, and a shot of pain shot through him from his leg. He groaned at the pain.

He was awake. Her Bellamy had finally woke up.

He turned his head, trying to process where he was. The he smiled when saw Clarke's sleeping figure next to his bed.

"Hey princess."

Clarke's eyes shot open. When she saw Bellamy smiling, relief flooded through her. " Bellamy. How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood."

Bellamy struggled to prop himself up. "I've survived spears being thrown at me, countless attacks, getting shot at and I almost get taken out by a damn rock. I feel pretty bad."

Clarke smiled, and tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Hey, hey now. Don't cry Princess, I'm alright."

"I thought I had lost you," she said almost inaudibly.

Bellamy scooted over in his bed. Clarke climbed next to him, careful to not hit his leg. He put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Clarke."

Clarke stayed silent for a moment, before saying, "I love you Bellamy."

Bellamy tilted her chin, making her face him. He gazed at the girl who had spent the last two nights by his side, the one who seemed to always be at his side.

"I love you too Princess." Bellamy bent down and Clarke closed her eyes as his lips met hers.


	4. Online Boyfriend AU

**AU where Clarke meets Bellamy online and they start dating, and she finally gets to see him in person for the first time. I was watching a whole bunch of videos on youtube of people meeting their online friends for the first time so I had to do it :)**

"Raven. I'm really nervous. I think I'm going to throw up."

Raven just rolled her eyes. Clarke had been stating how nervous she was for the last half an hour. The two girls were sitting in the uncomfortable plastic seats at the New York airport, waiting.

"Clarke, you'll be fine. His plane doesn't come in for another 10 minutes anyways."

Clarke started to subconsciously chew on her thumbnail. "But what if I'm not was he expected? What if I'm not as pretty as he thought!"

Raven sighed. "Clarke, you guys have been talking for more than a year now! I'm pretty sure he knows more about you than I do, and we've been best friends for 4 years. And you look gorgeous, so you needn't worry about that."

Clarke still was unsure. It seemed unreal that she was finally going to get to see Bellamy in person.

The two of them had met online when Clarke joined a tutoring site to help her in Calculus . That online tutor happened to be Bellamy Blake.

They would at first Skype just when she needed help with her homework. They would work through the problems together, him making everything seem so much simpler than her professor taught.

But soon they started to become friends. After her homework was completed, they would spend hours talking about their favorite things. They regularly got into fights about books and movies, and Clarke loved debating with him. When one day she was fighting why fairytales are actually good literature, Bellamy said:

"If you want to believe that you go ahead, Princess."

Clarke raised her eyebrows, but the name stuck.

She learned a lot about Bellamy; he lived in Seattle in an apartment with his sister. He was a bartender at a local bar, but during the day he was an online tutor so he could make a little extra cash. Bellamy even gave Clarke his cell phone number, so they could text throughout the day.

When the semester was over, Clarke Skyped Bellamy.

As soon as his smiling face appeared on the screen, Clarke shouted, "I got an A- on my final!"

Bellamy clapped. "Good job, Princess! I knew you could do it."

"It's all thanks to you Bells, I couldn't of done it without you."

Bellamy looked down at his hands. "So this may sound stupid...but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

Clarke looked at him confused. "Bellamy, we are thousands of miles apart. How are we going to have a date?"

"Well I was thinking we could have a movie date over Skype. We could pick a movie on Netflix, and then start it at the same time..."

Clarke smiled. "Alright. Friday at 8:30?"

Bellamy lit up. "It's a date!"

That was the first of many movies dates. Sometimes the two would Skype into the early hours of the morning, and Clarke would fall asleep talking to him. The two talked all summer, and into the next year.

Clarke got in the habit of calling him her boyfriend. Raven, who was her roommate, thought she was crazy. Raven and her had been through a lot together. When they were in high school, Clarke had met a guy Finn at a party. She went out on a couple dates with him, and thought she was in love. It wasn't until after she slept with him that she learned he had a girlfriend. Clarke confessed to his girlfriend what had happened, Raven, and the two of them confronted him together. Instead of taking to Finn to the movie they were going to see, Raven took Clarke and they became best friends.

"Clarke you've never even met the guy!"

The two girls were sitting in their apartment's kitchen. Raven was making some pancakes for dinner.

"I know, but I feel like I have. I mean I've told him everything! I've even met his sister, and she's really nice."

Raven flipped over the pancake in the pan. "But don't you wish you could date someone you could actually physically go out with?"

Clarke sighed. She wished that all the time. Whenever she would go to the movies with Raven and her boyfriend Wick and he would hold Raven, she wished that Bellamy was there to hold her that way.

She often daydreamed of the two of them together. Sitting under a tree in central park, ice skating during Christmastime, falling asleep in his arms.

"I do Raven. But I can't imagine being with anyone besides him," Clarke lowered her voice almost into a whisper. "Raven...I think I love him."

Raven stopped making the pancakes, and looked at Clarke.

"So this is real huh? This isn't just some online fling."

Clarke shook her head. "I'm in love with him and only him."

Later that night Clarke was on the phone with Bellamy.

"What I wouldn't give to be beside you right now, " Bellamy said.

Clarke smiled into the phone. "Bell...I wouldn't want anyone else beside. I love you."

Her heart stopped while the line was silent. Then tears came to her eyes when Bellamy said, "I love you too Clarke. I love you too."

Towards the end of May that next year, Bellamy called Clarke on a Tuesday night as usual. But this time he said the words she thought he'd never say.

"Clarke, what do think of me and O coming to New York for the summer?"

Clarke's breath hitched. "What?"

"Well Octavia got an internship in the city, and I've been looking at apartments and I thought I'd just come with her. Find a summer job there, continue online tutoring. What do you think?"

Clarke almost couldn't get the words out fast enough. "That would be amazing! I mean I could help you get a job and find an apartment and-"

"-and I could finally take you out on a real date."

Clarke had never felt more excited than she did in that moment. As soon as she hung up with Bellamy she shouted to Raven the good news.

That's what led Clarke into an almost nervous breakdown at the airport, waiting for Bellamy and Octavia to arrive.

When she saw people starting to come down the escalator, Clarke stood up . Raven crossed her arms and stood up too, and they both stared at the people, searching for his familiar face.

And then she saw him.

For the first time she saw her Bellamy's face in person. He was even more handsome in real life. He saw her instantly, and his face broke into a huge smile.

"Breath Clarke," Raven laughed as she watched her best friend.

Octavia waved from the escalator. They came closer and closer to the bottom.

As soon as he stepped off, Raven gave Clarke a little shove.

"Go!"

Clarke broke out into a run and jumped into Bellamy's open arms. His arms wrapped around her waist, embracing really tight, but Clarke didn't mind. He picked her up off her feet and swung her around. She buried her face into his neck, inhaling in his scent that until the moment she could only guess what it was. He smelled even better than she imagined. He held her for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally he set her down, and she leaned out so she could look at his face.

"Hi Princess."

Clarke bit her lip. "Hi Bells."

Bellamy bent down and kissed her, and Clarke felt like there were fireworks exploding in her head.

When Raven finally said, "Alright guys, I know that this is the first time meeting in all, but you have all summer" the two finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," said Bellamy. Clarke smiled and wrapped her arms around him once more.


	5. Thoughts during Season 2

**This is basically Clarke's thoughts through Season 2, about Bellamy and all the stuff that happened.**

Clarke didn't know how many days it was since she had seen Bellamy Blake.

And she didn't know if she was ever going to be able to see him again.

Because the last time she saw him she was closing the door of the drop ship as she was about to set the whole outside on fire. He was battling grounders and she didn't know if he was winning or if got away in time from the explosion.

He wasn't at Mt. Weather, so he had to have been dead.

She hated herself for closing the door while he was still out there. Without him, she was only a small part of the leader she once was. He was the one that had kept her going, had kept her sane.

He was her other half in surviving this world.

And now he was gone.

She hadn't had much time to dwell on the loss. Although inside she felt broken, she still had her people to take care of. So she carried on, and when it got tough, Clarke would think, "What would Bellamy do?"

Jasper said to trust these people. That it was a good place for them. But she knew Bellamy would never trust them. And neither would she.

And she was right.

Those grounders were being tortured. When she saw Anya, she knew she couldn't leave her here, since Clarke was the reason she was here. Her and Anya escaped. And when the two came to the waterfall, and she had the choice to jump or to surrender, she reminded herself that Bellamy would never let her surrender. So she jumped.

When Anya held her prisoner, Clarke thought about killing Anya. Because that's probably what Bellamy would do. But if Bellamy was here trying to kill Anya, Clarke would be convincing him to keep her alive and Bellamy would give in. So she didn't kill Anya.

She couldn't save Anya though. She was shot by Clarke's own people. And Clarke was distraught until she saw her mother.

And then her mother gave her the most wonderful news of her life.

She said that there were six of Clarke's people that survived.

Thoughts rushed through Clarke's head so fast, she could barley spit out, "Finn and Bellamy?"

And when her mother nodded her head Clarke felt like crying. He wasn't dead. He was alive.

 _He was alive._

And when he walked through the gate she almost started crying again. Because there he was, face dirty and covered in blood as usual. She couldn't keep herself from running to him.

She saw the look of surprise as she ran up to him, but she didn't care. Clarke threw her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder.

And he held her right back. Not letting go.

She wanted to stay in his arms forever.

But she knew that couldn't happen. The rest of the people she cared about were trapped in Mt. Weather, and they had to get them out. And then Finn, Finn did something terrible.

He was going to have to pay the price.

Clarke wasn't thinking of what Bellamy would do when she plunged the knife in the boy she had once thought she loved. She was thinking for herself.

Raven hated her in that moment, but when she looked at Bellamy's face she knew he agreed. She had done the right thing.

Bellamy wanted to sneak into Mt. Weather. He wanted to be the inside man. But Clarke had seen what they did to people in there, and her heart couldn't let him go.

 _I can't lose you too._

He was her other half. If she lost him too, she would lose herself completely.

Lexa got into Clarke's head. She got her to believe that love was weakness.

Clarke told Bellamy to go.

That night when she was trying to fall asleep she told herself over and over that it was the right decision. He was their chance to get back the ones she loved. But she couldn't help but to think, if the roles were reversed, would Bellamy of let her go?

Days pasts and there was no word from Bellamy. People started to doubt that he was ok. Lexa thought they needed a new plan. But Clarke had faith in Bellamy.

He came through. When his voice crackled through the radio, a wave of relief flooded through Clarke. He was alive. That was going to be her main priority. Keep Bellamy alive.

That's what she told herself when the missile hit their camp. Lexa was right. It was against her better judgment to let those people die. But she had to keep her friends in Mt. Weather alive.

She had to keep Bellamy alive.

 _She couldn't lose him too._

Clarke was suppose to have an army. That's how she was going to get her friends back. She was suppose to have an army to get Bellamy back.

There was no army behind her when Bellamy opened the door. The look of confusion on his face hit her hard. This was not what was supposed to happen. Somewhere along the way she had messed up. She didn't do the right thing.

She tried to hold it together when she was in the control room. She tried to think of another way, a way to keep those people who had done nothing to her alive. But she couldn't think of anything.

Clarke looked at the monitors. She saw Raven being tortured. She had to do it. She had to do it to save everyone she loved. Her mom. Jasper. Octavia. Raven. Monty. Bellamy.

Her hand went to the handle. With one swift movement she was going to kill hundreds.

Bellamy put his hand over hers.

 _Together._

She nodded. Together they killed those people. Together they walked down the corridor, and saw all of the innocent people they had killed. Together they led their people home.

Clarke knew she couldn't stay.

She knew she couldn't bear to see the hatred in Jasper's eyes every time she saw him. She couldn't bear to see the ghosts of the children she killed to save these people. She knew she had to leave.

Clarke almost changed her mind when she saw Bellamy. He was pleading with her to stay. Telling her the words she once told him when he tried to leave. She knew that if the roles were reversed she would be doing the same thing.

Clarke couldn't stay. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy for the last time, and pressed her lips softly to his cheeks.

Knowing Bellamy, this wasn't goodbye. He would find her again.

So she said _may we meet again._

And turned and walked away.


	6. Famous Bellamy and High School AU

**AU where Bellamy Blake is a famous actor and attends his senior year at Clarke's high school. If you've ever read "Perfect Chemistry" by Simone Eckles, that is my inspiration for the chemistry partners. Hope you enjoy!**

Clarke pushed through the hordes of reporters in front of her school. She was being pushed and shoved and stepped on, and it didn't help that she was short so she couldn't see where she was going. Finally she broke through to the edge of where the police were ushering the press back behind a barrier.

"Excuse me!" Clarke shouted to an officer, "I go to this school!"

The officer immediately went and grabbed her arm, and helped her up to the front of the building. "You came the wrong way to school today Miss, I suggest taking a different route until the chaos dies down."

Clarke thanked the officers and made her way to her locker. Her best friend Raven was waiting for her.

"Oh good you didn't die in the sea of reporters!" Raven smiled as Clarke approached.

"I about did, a police officer had to pull me out! Why are all those people so interested in the Blake siblings going to school? It's really not that big of deal!" Clarke put her things in her locker, and grabbed her stuff for first period, Math.

"Because it's Bellamy Blake 'Teen Heartthrob and Super-mega movie star', who wouldn't want a picture of him?"

Both of the friends rolled their eyes. Ever since it was announced that Bellamy Blake was going to attend his senior year at Arc High, all the girls had been going crazy. He had recently starred in a popular romance-thriller called "Last November". Clarke and Raven had went and seen it, just to see what the fuss was about. Actually, it was a pretty good movie, but none of the hype was actually about the movie itself. It was all about the sexy star of it, who had decided his sister and himself needed to attend regular school for once.

Clarke had to constantly hear about everywhere. In class, at lunch, even in art she heard whispers of girl's plans to get Bellamy to like them.

A sudden scream of people was heard outside, and Raven and Clarke both turned their heads to the front door. The Principal, followed by several bodyguards and officers, streamed in the front doors, with must have been the Blake siblings. Clarke couldn't see so well because of the hordes of students making their way to the front of the building.

Clarke turned to Raven, "Let's get to class before I get stepped on again."

After Calc in the morning, Clarke had Spanish, P.E, Lunch, Science, and finally her free art class. It was supposed to be more of a study hall, but Clarke spent it in the art room working on whatever she felt like.

Octavia Blake was in her P.E. class. The girl was extremely pretty, dark brown hair and a face that resembled her brother. She seemed nervous to be there; everyone was trying to talk to her, trying to get Bellamy Blake's sister to be in their friend group. She was polite enough, but still seemed very uncomfortable.

Octavia turned out to be very athletic. By the end of the class, everyone wanted her on their team for volleyball the next day.

At lunch, Clarke sat with her friend group: Raven, Lincoln, Jasper, Maya, and Monty. Octavia walked in with two girls named Harper and Echo and Bellamy walked in with a guy named Miller. Everyone wanted him at their table, expect Clarke's, they couldn't care less.

After lunch came her chemistry class. Clarke walked in and saw her friend Monty waving at her, she sat down next him.

"Do you think we will have assigned partners?" she asked. Monty nodded his head. "You know Ms. P, she'll definitely assign us partners." There was a sudden burst of whispering and a squeak from a girl in the class. Clarke looked up to see Bellamy Blake and Nathan Miller walking in to the classroom.

"That's enough," said Ms. P, "Boys, glad you could make it. Don't bother sitting down, I'll be giving you assigned seats anyways." Then she addressed the whole class, "Welcome to Chemistry. I will be reading aloud you and your partner's name and where you will be sitting. This will be your partner for the whole semester, and don't try to switch. These partners are permanent. "

She started to read off the names of students. "Abigail Smith and Brayden Morello-table one please." She went through a couple more names until she said, "Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake-table six." Clarke groaned internally as she grabbed her stuff, and gave one last fleeting look at Monty before making her way to sit down at the table with Bellamy. Monty ended up being paired with Nathan Miller.

"Now that you have your partners, I want you to introduce yourself and what you did this summer. Then you will stand up and share with the class."

Bellamy turned Clarke and gave a smile fit for an interview. "Bellamy Blake," he said sticking out his hand, "This summer I filmed my upcoming superhero movie, Warriors of Earth. And I'm glad that I get to be with a such a gorgeous partner."

"Clarke Griffin. This summer I saved actual lives, not pretend ones, at my job at the hospital. And that's not going to work on me, so save the pretty boy act for someone else," she said dryly.

Bellamy's face broke out into a grin. "Feisty Princess, now are we?"

Clarke scowled. "Don't call me that."

Bellamy just laughed. "So how do you work at a hospital if you are in high school?"

"I'm an assistant."

"So you just run and get the coffee for the real doctors?"

Clarke started to get really irritated. "Not just that."

"Alright, time to share," said Mrs. Pyper, "Let's start with Mr. Blake. Would you care to share with us?"

Everyone's eyes went to Bellamy. He stood up giving everyone a smile. "This is Clarke Griffen. This summer, the princess spent lots of time playing doctor and fetching drinks for the real ones." The class all laughed and Bellamy sat down smirking at her.

Clarke stood up frustrated. "This is Bellamy Blake. He spent his summer running around in tights talking to invisible people and pretending that he's a superhero." The class laughed even harder at and Clarke gave a little curtsy before sitting down.

"Miss Griffen, Mr. Blake, I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my class. One more time and you get detention. Do you understand?" Clarke nodded quickly. She had never gotten detention and wasn't going to let this jerk ruin that for her.

The rest of the class was just going over rules. Clarke was trying to fully pay attention when she saw Bellamy shove a notebook towards her. In terrible handwriting it said _You and me Princess. Tonight, my place. We can find out if we have chemistry together, and I'm not talking about class ;)_

Clarke almost choked on her own salvia. He was trying to get a rise out of her, so she wrote back _I'd rather spend my time with literally anyone else_. She shoved it back at him, and heard him chuckle. Luckily for her the bell rang, and she grabbed her books and got out of there as quick as she could.

The next day at lunch, Clarke was sitting with her friends when a girl named Lacey came and sat down beside her. The rest of the table all stared at her.

"Alright Clarke," she said, "Tell me everything. What's it like having Bellamy Blake as your lab partner?"

Clarke sighed. This was the tenth time today someone had asked her that. She had been counting.

"To be honest he's a prick, and I'd rather be partners with anyone else."

Lacey gasped. "You don't want to be his partner! That's so unfair, he's perfection." She got up in a huff and left.

The rest of the table burst out laughing and Clarke shook her head. "I swear I will stab the next person who asks me that."

"Come on Clarke," Raven shoved her playfully, "Have some fun with it! You can take pictures of him secretly and sell them to the tabloids."

"Yeah!" shouted Jasper, "Or learn his deep dark secrets and blackmail him for cash."

Clarke just rolled her eyes at her friends. "You guys are so weird, why do I even hang out with you?"

When the bell rang, Clarke groaned. She really did not want to see Bellamy's smug face again.

The whole first week of school, Clarke and Bellamy did not get along well. Most of the work the first week involved reading the text and then answering the questions.

"I think the answer is D. It's the only logical answer," Bellamy stated on that Friday.

"No...it's A."

"D!"

"A! Actually read for once!"

"I did and it says right here that...oh maybe it is A."

Clarke buried her head in her hands. "Oh. My. God. It's a good thing you're hot, because your brain will get you nowhere in life."

"Did you just call me hot?"

Clarke's head shot up. Bellamy was smiling at her smugly. "No! I meant that other people think you're hot!"

"You called me hot!"

"No I didn't!"

Mrs. Pyper looked up from her desk. "Table six, would you quiet down?"

"Sorry Mrs. Pyper," they both said in unison. Later when Mrs. Pyper was giving a lecture, Bellamy slid his notebook over again.

 _So on a scale from one to 1,000 exactly how hot am I?_

Clarke groaned. He was never going to let this go.

...

The next Monday, Clarke was tying her shoes on the bench in P.E. when she heard a voice say, "Hey, are you Clarke?"

Clarke looked up and was surprised to see Octavia Blake. "Yeah, that's me," she said standing up.

"I'm Octavia. My brother's told me a lot about you. Said you were the only girl so far that doesn't fawn over him."

Clarke shrugged, not for sure how to respond. "Yeah, well he's a pain in the ass."

She was relieved when Octavia wasn't offended, and instead laughed. "Yeah he is, isn't he? His ego has gotten too big, he needs someone like you to take it down a peg." Octavia then asked, "Mind if I join you running today?"

Clarke glanced over to where Harper and Echo were staring at them whispering. "You're not going to run with them?"

Octavia looked over too and the two girl immediately stopped and gave a little wave. Octavia looked back at Clarke, "Honestly they are not good company. They're only trying to be my friend because they think I'll invite them over and my brother will fall in love with them or something."

Clarke knew for a fact that was exactly what they were hoping would happen. "Sure, I'd love the company."

By the end of class, Clarke learned that Octavia loved gymnastics, her mom was always traveling and rarely home, and she was a black belt.

When lunch rolled around, Clarke offered that Octavia could sit with her and her friends, to which Octavia happily obliged.

"Guys, this is Octavia. Octavia this is Jasper, Raven, Monty, Maya, and Lincoln." They all smiled and said hello, and just like that she was accepted into their group. Octavia joined in the conversations with such enthusiasm, Clarke wondered if it was because she hadn't had a conversation not involving her brother since she started this school.

When Clarke went to chemistry that day, Bellamy was waiting for her.

"So I saw you befriended my sister..."

Clarke set down her things, and slid into her chair next to him. "So?"

"I think that it's good for her." Clarke looked at him expecting him to be joking, but his face was serious. "She looked happy at lunch. Happier than she has been for awhile. It will be good for her to have genuine friends."

Clarke was speechless. Mrs. Pyper stood up and said, "Today you will have your first lab! Please be careful, and fully read the instruction on page 28."

Their first lab together didn't do so well.

"Bellamy it said add only three drops!"

"No it says- oh you're right. I'm sure it will be fine Princess, what's an extra drop or two?"

It turns out an extra drop or two causes the mixture to react more dramatically than it was supposed to, and a foamy liquid that was supposed to stay in the beaker will start to overflow.

"Bellamy! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything, this is on you Princess!"

Mrs. Pyper quickly hurried over to their lab table. "Did I not tell you to read the instructions carefully? Go get me a towel Mr. Blake, in the cupboard above the sink." Bellamy hurried over to grab the towel. Mrs. Pyper quickly grabbed the mixture and brought it over to the sink.

"Ms. Griffen, Mr. Blake please clean up the rest of the mess, I expect that you can follow those directions?"

The two nodded and got to wiping up the table and the floor.

At the end of class, Mrs. Pyper announced that they were going to have their first project.

"I want one person from each table to come pull a piece of paper out of this bag. Written on it will be what you and your partner will research. For example if I were to draw out hand warmers, I want a detailed presentation about how hand warmers work and the contents inside of them."

Bellamy looked at Clarke. "You better grab a good one Princess."

Clarke rolled her eyes and went to draw out their slip of paper.

"We got anesthesia," she said, tossing the slip of paper on their table. He grabbed it and looked at it for himself.

"Not bad, I suppose. So when do you want to do this project?"

Clarke shrugged. "I'm free Thursday after school?"

"Sounds good, my house? I can drive you there."

Clarke was a little intimidated at the fact she would be going to the Blake's house. She knew it was on the other side of town, and huge compared to her house. But Clarke was curious, and even though all the girls would probably be bombarding her with questions about the inside of his house, she agreed.

After school on Thursday, she was in the art room finishing cleaning up. She had been so absorbed into her painting, she had lost track of time until the bell had rung. Clarke heard the slam of door and, figuring it was her art teacher, she shouted, "I'm finishing cleaning up Mr. B."

But when she turned around it wasn't her teacher, but Bellamy.

"Well there's no need for such formalities Clarke, you can call me Bellamy."

Clarke rolled her eyes, and continued washing out her paintbrushes at the sink. Bellamy wandered over and looked at what she was working on.

His eyes scanned over the painting of a what looked to be young girl tending a fire, with what looked like Greek soldiers dancing in the flames. "Is this Hestia?"

Clarke walked over surprised. "Yes, she's my favorite Greek Goddess. You know mythology?"

"History is kind of my subject. You're a fantastic artist. Best work I've seen. "

Clarke felt a blush creep on her cheeks. It wasn't everyday she got complimented on her paintings, and especially not by someone as attractive as Bellamy.

Clarke took off her apron, and set her painting on the drying rack. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Bellamy nodded and said, "Octavia is waiting in the car."

The car turned out to be a shiny silver Porsche, Raven would kill to drive a car like it. Octavia was is the backseat, and as soon as Clarke opened the door she said, "I've got a date with Lincoln!"

Clarke was taken aback for a second. "When did this happen?"

"Study hall fifth period, He came and sat by me and we got to talking and then he asked if I wanted to go get dinner with him Friday night!"

"Who is this Lincoln?" Bellamy asked, a little disgruntled.

"He's a friend of mine," said Clarke, "He's a very nice guy."

"And hot!" piped up Octavia. She continued to chat nonstop until they pulled up in their large driveway.

When Clarke stepped into their house, her breath was taken away. In front of her was a grand staircase, with a shiny chandelier dangling from above.

"O, we are going to go work on our project so don't bother us," Bellamy said as he led Clarke up the giant staircase. They went to the second floor, past a couple doors, and finally stopped in front of the one at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry it's a bit messy," he said as he opened the door. Bellamy's room was bigger than Clarke's living room. He had a King size bed in the middle, and a flat screen TV on the wall with two chairs for gaming. Posters and pictures decorated the walls. Clarke walked over and looked at the pictures; some were of him with various celebrities but most were of him and his sister.

"Is your mom not home?" Clarke asked suddenly when she saw a picture of him and his mother.

Bellamy wandered over next to her. "No...she's not home very often. Her and Steve, her fiancée, are always traveling."

"I know the feeling," Clarke sighed, "My mom works at the hospital, and doesn't get home till I'm already asleep. And they she's asleep when I'm up in the morning."

"What about your dad?" Bellamy asked.

"He died when I was twelve. My mom still hasn't gotten over it."

Bellamy grew silent. "I'm sorry Clarke."

"It's fine, it was long ago. Shall we get started?"

A couple hours later, Clarke was sprawled across his bed, typing away on her laptop. Bellamy was sitting up beside her, making suggestions on some final touches.

Clarke finally had the courage to ask the question that had been nagging at her since she arrived.

"Hey Bellamy, why did you decide to come to High School?"

Bellamy shrugged, "I suppose it had always bothered me that I didn't get to graduate last year like I should have. And Octavia needed some normalcy so I thought why not settle down for a year, make some friends. Though that hasn't worked out for the best, since I can't sit at lunch without being bombarded by questions. 'Bellamy come to my party this weekend' 'Do you have a date for prom' 'What's Jennifer Lawrence like'. I just wish I had friends I could be normal with."

"You're normal with me."

Bellamy looked up from his laptop. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

"You can sit with us at lunch if you really want to. My friends don't care about your fame."

Bellamy considered this. "Maybe. We'll see."

They heard a sharp knock on the door before Octavia came bursting in. "Bell are you making dinner tonight?"

Bellamy groaned. "It's my night isn't it? Clarke do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti."

A home cooked meal sounded fantastic, since she didn't get those at her house.

"Sure!"

The meal was delicious, best spaghetti she had ever tasted.

...

On Friday Clarke was sitting at lunch when Bellamy and Miller approached with their trays.

"Glad you could join us Bell!" said Octavia from where she was sitting with Lincoln. Monty made room so Miller could sit beside him, Bellamy settling in across from Clarke. The whole cafeteria's eyes were on their table.

Monty started chatting happily with Miller, but Bellamy stayed quiet until Raven said, "So male Blake, I heard you have a pretty awesome ride. I'm Raven, by the way."

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah it's nice, my mom's fiancée bought it for me."

"Damn, he must be loaded," said Raven, "You should let me check it out sometime. My boyfriend would be so jealous!"

Bellamy soon fell into conversation with the group, as Raven told him about her boyfriend the mechanic.

In chemistry that day, Bellamy was a lot more bearable.

"Your friends are pretty cool," he said, "A lot cooler than you."

"Thanks."

"The only reason I sat with you guys was because Miller has a crush on your friend," he said nodding to Monty and Miller sitting a few seats in front of them.

Clarke smiled. "That's good, because Monty likes him too. In fact Monty invited him to our movie night tomorrow. You can come too, Octavia already said she would come."

Bellamy sat and thought a moment before responding, "I suppose that sounds like fun."

"Cool, we are meeting at Jasper's house at 8, I'll send you the directions."

...

The next day around 8:30 in the morning, Octavia called. Raven groaned from where she had spent the night on Clarke's couch.

"Hello?" Clarke said sleepily into the phone.

"OMG Clarke I have to tell you about my date with Lincoln! Do you want to come over?"

Clarke sighed looking at the time. "Alright, can Raven come?"

"Of course!"

Clarke hit Raven with a pillow until she woke up. "Come on, we're going to Octavia's house."

Raven mumbled something unintelligible.

"Don't you want to see the Blake house? They have a pool in the backyard."

When they got to the Blake residence, Raven gave a low whistle. "Man, I should become an actor."

Octavia opened the front door and herded them into her room, proceeding to tell them about her magical date with Lincoln. Clarke was impressed, she didn't realize that her friend could be such a romantic.

Clarke got up to use Octavia's bathroom which was right beside her bedroom. When she was done she walked out straight into Bellamy. A shirtless Bellamy who had just woken up and wasn't wearing anything but his boxers.

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Octavia invited me over," Clarke said, trying to keep her eyes focused on his. But she couldn't help but have a quick glance at those rock solid abs.

Bellamy must have noticed this because he smirked and said, "Admiring my body?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, snapped out of the shock of seeing him shirtless. "You're too full of yourself Bellamy," she said and went back to Octavia's room.

That night at Jasper's house, Clarke realized that her Bellamy where the only ones there who weren't a couple. Monty and Miller were on the sofa, sitting very close to each other. Jasper and Maya sat on the floor, their feet intertwined. Lincoln was in the big chair, Octavia sitting on his lap (they were moving fast, a little too fast for Bellamy's liking). Raven and Wick were sitting on one end of the couch.

That left Clarke and Bellamy sitting next to each on the other end of the couch.

Other than Bellamy and Clarke's bicker over the movie, (That is so not historically accurate!, It's a movie Bell it doesn't have to be!) everything else was a lot of fun.

...

Soon Bellamy, Octavia, and Miller had all fallen in step with the group. They were constantly hanging out with each, having pool party's at the Blakes, shopping at the mall, hanging out at Monty's playing videogames in his basement.

Miller had asked Monty out finally, and Clarke had found herself spending more and more time with Bellamy alone. It started with them hanging out when they were with their friends, but since all the others were couples, they would end up together.

A lot of girls at the school disliked Clarke now, but she honestly did not care. Echo and Harper were bitter about Octavia ditching them in P.E. and would constantly glare when Clarke and Octavia had laugh attacks over some inside joke from their experiences(which were often).

"Want to go shopping with me after school?" Bellamy asked one day when sat down beside Clarke in chemistry. She already had her textbook open, and was getting ready for the lab that day.

"What for?"

"I have a party I being forced to attend, and I need some new shoes. Octavia is teaching her martial arts class."

"Yeah I'll come, I need to grab some new scrubs anyways."

The labs they did now went a lot smoother than their original lab went. There still was some arguing ("Bell, it's supposed to be blue by now what did you do") ("I didn't do anything Princess, what did you do?") but they were usually the first ones done. Mrs. Pyper was impressed.

After school, Bellamy came into the art room to pick her up like he usually did. In fact, Clarke got a ride from Bellamy most mornings, and a ride home since her house was on the way to school and her truck was crap. After the third time she had called Bellamy to come pick her up because her truck wouldn't start, he had made it a habit just to drive her no matter what.

"Hey Princess, how's the progress on the castle?" He walked over to look at her canvas. Little by little a dark twisty castle was appearing on it. "Whoa, I love what you did with that window there, it seriously looks stained glass, but still black."

"Thanks," she smiled, drying off the brushes, "Took me all class. Ready to go?"

At the mall Clarke picked out a pair of boring blue scrubs ("It's the dress code Bell, I can only get blue") and she also picked out a pair of shiny black shoes for Bellamy. Afterwards they got some smoothies, and headed to Bellamy's house.

"Hey O, I'm making dinner tonight!" Clarke shouted when she opened the door into the kitchen, Bellamy close behind her.

Octavia groaned from where she was doing her homework at the counter. "Try not to burn it this time ok?" she said as she got up and exited the kitchen.

Bellamy chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm helping her this time."

Bellamy instructed Clarke which ingredients they needed for the homemade pizza and how much without even looking at a recipe. Clarke would always be amazed by his skill in the kitchen.

She was fully concentrating on mixing the dough when Bellamy came up behind her and wiped flour on her face.

Clarke jumped, and smacked his arm. "What was that for?"

Bellamy just smirked and grabbed another handful of flour and flung it at her.

"Oh it's on," she giggled as she grabbed a handful and dumped it on his head. Soon they were chasing each other around the kitchen, throwing flour at each other.

"Bell!" she screamed with laughter as he came up behind her and grabbed her waist, swinging her around so she couldn't throw flour at him. They didn't even hear the door of the kitchen open until they heard a cough.

Bellamy quickly let go, and Clarke turned to see a man who looked very familiar staring angrily at them along with a beautiful woman smiling, her eyes shining.

"Mom. Steve. You're home," Bellamy croaked.

Bellamy's mom came over and hugged her son, even thought he was covered head to toe in flour. "Hi Bells, I've missed you!" After she pulled away she looked at Clarke and said, "And you must be Clarke! I've heard so much about you, you've been taking good care of my children." Aurora Blake came over and hugged Clarke too. "I see your making dinner, what is it?"

"Pizza," Clarke choked out, "I'm very sorry about the mess."

Aurora laughed. "I'm glad you're having fun with it. That's what I always taught my kids, cooking is done best if you have fun while doing it."

The kitchen door banged open and Octavia skidded in. "Mom!"

"Octavia! Come here sweetie."

Octavia ran over and gave her mom a big hug. "What happened in here?" she asked, her eyes traveling from the kitchen floor, to Bellamy, and finally to Clarke.

"I was cooking O, what did you expect?" Clarke said making everyone laugh. Bellamy smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye.

...

The next morning, Clarke woke up to a call from Maya.

"Clarke!" Maya shouted as soon as Clarke picked it up, "You are in an article on the PEOPLE website!"

"What?! Why?!"

"Go look!"

Clarke quickly pulled out her laptop and went to the PEOPLE website. And there she was, the top story on the page.

 _Bellamy Blake's New Girl?_

Under the headline was a couple pictures of Bellamy and her at the mall. One of her and Bellamy in his car, Clarke looking at her phone and Bellamy looking over her shoulder. She had gotten an angry text from Raven and Clarke was sharing it with him.

The next showed her and Bellamy drinking their smoothies. The final showed Clarke throwing her head back with laughter, and Bellamy standing really close behind her looking at her with a smile on his face, his eyes beaming.

Clarke suddenly could see why people thought they were dating.

Bellamy texted her during first period apologizing about the article. She assured him is was alright, and that they wouldn't stop her from hanging out with him. It took all of chemistry to convince him that it would be ok to pick her up from work.

"Are you sure Clarke? I just don't want unwanted pictures taken of you. Maybe you could wear a disguise and I could come pick you up in your car."

Clarke sighed and set down her pencil, before turning to look at him. "Bellamy. I don't care if they take pictures of us. I'm not going to let that ruin our friendship. Besides, disguises are stupid and my car wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital anyways. I get off at 7, so meet me out front about twenty minutes after."

Bellamy finally agreed to meet her there.

...

Bellamy didn't meet her out front, instead he decided to come in and see what she was doing. Clarke was behind the front desk, helping file some last documents.

"Clarke, I believe there is a young man to see you..." said the secretary Marie. Marie had asked Clarke earlier if she was dating Bellamy and didn't believe her when she said they were not.

Clarke quickly turned around to see "Bell! You were supposed to wait outside!"

"I wanted to see what the Princess does at work," Bellamy said leaning against the counter.

"Well I have a couple more to file, and then I'll be ready to go." As Clarke turned to finish up, a Nurse rushed by and yelled at Clarke.

"Clarke we have two car accident victims, your mom needs two oxygen tanks for surgery ASAP."

Before Bellamy had even time to register what was happening, Clarke was up on her feet, running towards a supply room. She was so moving so quickly, Bellamy had to use long strides to keep up with her.

"Here," she said thrusting a tank into his arms before picking up one for herself, "Follow me."

They hurried down the hallway to room 103. Bellamy stopped dead in his tracks. About six doctors were crowded around the surgery of a teenage boy, burned from head to toe. Clarke thrusted the oxygen in her mom's hands who switched it with the empty tank. Clarke grabbed the other one from Bellamy and ran to the next room over to give it to them.

"Clarke can you wipe his wound !" one surgeon shouted.

For the next hour, Clarke was moving non-stop getting supplies for both rooms, being wherever she was needed. When both patients were finally stable, Clarke finally stopped and breathed.

She walked over to Bellamy. "Sorry it's taking so long Bell, you can go on without me."

Bellamy shook his head. "It's fine, you were amazing! I didn't realize how much you did here."

Clarke gave him a weak smile. "It's not always this dramatic, most of the time I'm just on the sidelines. They were short staffed today though."

Clarke's mom came over with a big smile.

"You did good in there sweetie, are you off to movie night now?"

Clarke nodded, "Once I finish filing the rest of the documents."

"I can finish that," said Abby, "You take care of her Bellamy, alright?"

"Of course, Mrs. Griffin. Let's go Clarke."

Clarke sleepily walked with Bellamy out to his car. She was so exhausted she almost fell asleep on the way to the Blake's house.

"Sorry, we're late. Emergency at work," Clarke explained when they walked in the Blake's huge media room.

The other friends were already laying on the couches talking. Bellamy sat on the end of one couch, and Clarke plopped down beside him. Jasper put in the movie, Captain America: The First Avenger, which played for not even twenty minutes before Clarke was curled up sound asleep against Bellamy.

...

Bellamy ignored the snickering from his other friends. He just pulled Clarke closer to him, putting his arm around her so her head rested on his chest.

Clarke woke up about half-way through the movie to Bellamy running his fingers absent-mindedly through her hair.

Bellamy thought when she woke up she would bolt straight up from him, apologizing profusely and embarrassed by what had happened. He did not expect her to sigh in content and lace her fingers through his.

"Thanks Bell," she whispered so only he could hear.

She closed her eyes once more, burrowing her head into his shirt. When the movie ended, the rest of their friends slowly started to get up to leave. But Bellamy didn't want to wake Clarke.

"I'll text her mom and tell her she's staying over," Octavia said from her spot on Lincoln's lap.

The rest of the group left, leaving Octavia, Lincoln, and Clarke. Octavia put in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and curled up against Lincoln.

Bellamy looked down at Clarke sleeping figure against him. She was so peaceful looking, with her legs pulled up so they were leaning against him, and blond waves of hair spilling everywhere. It made him want to hold her there forever. In that moment Bellamy realized something.

He was utterly and completely in love with Clarke Griffin. And nothing was going to change that.

He had been squashing the feeling since she had told him off the first day of chemistry. He had tried to deny the feeling, because she obviously had not felt the same way. But the more time he spent with her, the more he got to know the complex girl who was Clarke Griffin, the more he had fallen in love with her. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her.

He shifted, carefully not wake Clarke, so he could lay back and close her eyes. Soon he drifted off into sleep with Clarke in his arms.

...

Clarke woke up confused at why she was not in her bed. Slowly she took in her surroundings and recognized that she was on the Blake's couch in the media room in the basement. Octavia or Bellamy was nowhere to be found, and neither was her phone. She carefully unwrapped herself from the blanket someone had put over her, and trodded up the stairs.

Something smelled delicious, like when she used to wake up on Saturday mornings and her Dad would be making breakfast.

When she opened the door to the kitchen, Bellamy was standing at the stove. He turned when he heard the door and gave her a big smile.

"Morning Princess! I hope I didn't wake you, but I figured you'd be hungry since you didn't get a proper supper last night. O already left with Lincoln, so it's just you and me for breakfast. I'm making Star Wars pancakes!"

Clarke suddenly had the overwhelming desire to kiss Bellamy Blake. Standing there, in an old grey t-shirt and pajama pants, a smudge of pancake batter in his black curls, she had realized that she was in love with him. She loved the way he teased her and she loved the way he stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She loved that she could see them going to art museums for dates and he would explain the history in each painting. She loved that he was the type of guy who looked out for his sister, and the kind of guy that would wake up early to make star-wars themed pancakes. Yes, she was in love with Bellamy Blake.

And she was pretty confident he loved her back.

Instead of kissing him like she wanted to, Clarke sat on the bar stool, watching him make pancakes and teasing him about his terrible flipping skills.

While Clarke was chowing down on a darth vadar shaped pancake, Bellamy suddenly burst out, "Clarke, will you be my date to the Golden Globes?"

Clarke almost choked on part of Darth's head. "Wha-?"

"You don't have to. I mean I know it's really fancy, and if that's not your type of thing-"

"Bellamy I would love to."

Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's great. They're in two weeks, if you didn't know. My mom said she would buy you an outfit, and actually offered to take you shopping tomorrow if you would like."

...

Aurora helped Clarke pick out the perfect dress for the golden globes. It was a simple purple floor-length dress, that sparkled when you looked at it just right. Clarke about had a heart-attack when she saw the price, but Aurora convinced her that it was cheap compared to most dresses that would be there.

Raven, Maya, and Octavia all helped her get ready in Octavia's room. Maya was ecstatic that Clarke was going, and kept mentioning that if she should happen upon Emma Stone, she should totally get her autograph for her. Raven rolled her eyes, telling Clarke she was not allowed to fangirl over any celebrities and had to keep it cool. Unless it was Chris Pratt. Then it was acceptable.

Octavia was excited over the fact the Bellamy and Clarke were going on a date. She claims she had shipped them from the very beginning, and brought up multiple times the fact that Clarke had slept in Bellamy's arms that night (she also had pictures, that Raven and her had shown Clarke the day after that had occurred).

Bellamy was waiting downstairs for her. When Clarke appeared at the top of the stairs, it was like a movie. His eyes lit up at the sight, taking in every ounce of her. When she approached him, he whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful Princess."

Clarke's cheeks turned beat red "You clean up pretty good yourself," she whispered back.

When they arrived at the red carpet, Bellamy reached out his hand to help her out of the limo, and didn't let go. The reporters took what seemed like millions of photos of them. Clarke's face started to hurt from smiling so much .

They were bombarded with questions about their relationship. Later Raven would tell Clarke, who was watching with the group on TV, that there was no doubt that Bellamy Blake was in love with his date by the way he was consistently looking at her with total adoration.

When they finally made it to their seats, Clarke was out of breath.

"You made it past the hardest part, Clarke," Bellamy beamed at her.

"I can't believe that you do this all the time. It must b- is that Benedict Cumberbatch?!"

Bellamy chuckled at her fascination. "Looks like it. Shall we go say hello?"

Clarke got to meet Benedict Cumberbatch. And later when she met Emma Stone in the bathroom, she got her autograph for Maya.

Clarke watched in awe as the awards show progressed. Soon it was time to announce best actor. Kevin Bacon read off the nominees, Clarke squeezed Bellamy's hand when his was read off.

"And the Golden Globe goes to..."

Clarke's face lit up when Bellamy's name was announced. He turned to her, bending down to give her a long kiss before making his way to the stage.

Their first kiss was on national television.

Clarke got tears in her eyes as Bellamy thanked his wonderful cast and crew, his loving mother who always supported him, his wonderful sister, and finally he looked directly at her.

"And finally I would like to thank the amazing Clarke Griffen. The most beautiful, talented, incredible girl I have ever meant. I love you Princess."

From that moment on, Bellamy always made sure to thank his wonderful girlfriend, his lovely wife, his beautiful Princess, Clarke Griffin.

The End.


	7. Elevator AU

**AU where Clarke and Bellamy get stuck in an elevator together**

Clarke Griffin was not scared of much. She had been in enough dire situation that made her prepared for anything that was thrown her way.

Blood and gore? She saw it all everyday at the hospital when she performed surgery on a number of different body parts. Wild animals? Her dad had taught her how to deal with almost any animal she would confront. Sketchy people on the side of the road? Clarke had to deal with sketchy people coming into the hospital daily, plus she had taken self defense courses when she started college.

There was only one thing that made Clarke uneasy. Small spaces with no room to breathe? That was her weakness.

Clarke was claustrophobic. Not in the way where she couldn't be in crowds; if the room was big enough she was fine with that. No it was being in a small space with little breathing room that freaked her out.

She wasn't for sure what evoked her fear of small spaces. She supposed it was when her dear cousin locked her in the cupboard under the stairs when she was five and wouldn't let her out because they were playing "Harry Potter" and Clarke had to live under there.

Clarke never really liked her cousin.

Everyday Clarke had to face her fear though. Everyday Clarke would have to at some point get in a small little elevator. She didn't panic too much, after all it was only about a minute ride and it wasn't too small. But still if she had the choice, she'd rather take the stairs.

But sometimes she didn't have a choice, because after a long at work, Clarke could barely drag herself home to her apartment building where she shared an apartment with her friends Raven and Lincoln. There was no way she'd be able to walk up the four flights of stairs, so she took the elevator.

It was a particularly tiring day when she came dragging her feet through the front door of her building. All of her energy was drained from her, a ten year old boy was brought in from a car crash. They had him in surgery for four hours, trying to remove a shard from his lung. It was exhausting but they got him stable again.

Clarke gave a quick wave to the desk lady (she couldn't recall her name...Sharon? Carol?) and pressed the up arrow on the elevator. She looked at her watch; 11:07. Later than she normally got home on Tuesday nights.

The doors slid open and Clarke stepped into the small space. Backing up against the wall she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check her messages. Clarke heard the someone else come up and walk into the elevator.

She glanced up to see Bellamy Blake walking into the elevator. Clarke and Bellamy didn't really get along. He lived down the hall from her, and was always making some sort of racket. The stream of girls coming into his apartment was annoying enough, without the obnoxious get togethers he seemed to be always having. He was good looking; his hair was in dark curls and his face was lined with freckles. But Clarke didn't want anything to do with him.

He gave her a little nod, and Clarke returned it before looking back at her phone. The door closed and she felt the elevator beginning to rise.

Two messages. One from Lincoln saying that he left her some leftover pasta in the fridge and that he was going to bed, and one from Raven saying that she finished Orange is the New Black finally and they would discuss in the morning.

As Clarke was reading this last one, the elevator all of sudden lurched to a stop, causing Clarke to lose her balance a bit. She caught herself before she fell.

The elevator was no longer moving and the doors were not opening, and Clarke had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Bellamy frowned and pressed the open doors button. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

"Please say we are not stuck," Clarke muttered. Bellamy looked up at her.

"Unfortunately it looks that way." Bellamy picked up the phone that was on the side of the elevator. As he was talking, Clarke slid down to the floor and covered her head in her hands.

"The fire department is coming as soon as they can," Bellamy said. Clarke nodded and leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was feeling the effects of being in a tight space. She practiced breathing slowly, five seconds in, five seconds out.

"Rough day, Princess?"

She peeked one eye open and looked at him. "I told you to call me Clarke. And you could say that."

The two stayed in awkward silence, as neither wanted to hold a conversation with the other. As Bellamy texted someone on his phone, Clarke started to lose her battle with her mind.

Her breaths become a tiny bit quicker and more ragged. She suddenly couldn't get the thought out of her brain that she was stuck. It felt as if she was losing oxygen.

"Clarke? What's wrong?" Bellamy was over in an instant bending down beside her, his face full of concern.

"I'm-I'm claustrophobic."

"Shit," Bellamy swore under his breath. He quickly sat down opposite of her. "Tell me about your day at the hospital. What happened today?"

Clarke kept her eyes closed as she began talking. "The morning was dull, just some check-ups on patients, but then at 5 a boy came in that was in a car crash. He had a punctured lung, and we had to put him into immediate surgery. Took hours, but we finally saved him."

"That's great. The rest of the people in the car?"

"Only his mom was with him, and she was fine. Only needed some staples above her eye."

"That's fantastic. Tell me about your family."

Clarke began to tell Bellamy about her parents. How her dad died when she was young, and how her mom was going to be remarried soon. Bellamy told her of how his dad died was in prison, and his mom was never really ok after that so Bellamy had basically raised his sister Octavia.

Clarke realized that she was no longer panicking. Bellamy's plan was to keep her distracted, so she wouldn't think about being in a tiny space.

They talked about their whole life story. About the things they liked and the things they didn't. Clarke learned Bellamy's love for history and in return told him about her love for art. They talked about their favorite movies and books and tv shows. When Clarke told Bellamy about how her fear of enclosed spaces came to be Bellamy said, "And I thought my family was messed up."

Clarke laughed. "I gained a new respect for Harry Potter after that. But I've never really forgave my cousin."

Bellamy looked at his phone and saw that the time read 1:09. They had been trapped for two hours.

Clarke seeing the time said, "You think they'll have us out anytime soon? I'm getting really hungry and I'm about to pass out."

Bellamy glanced at his phone again. "When they called a few minutes ago they said they were close to getting it fixed. Too bad we got stuck between floors, otherwise they could just pry open the door."

Although Clarke wanted to get out soon, she didn't mind being stuck in here with Bellamy. He made actually good company.

"Hey Princess, want to watch a movie? I have 32% charge left on my phone, we can watch something on Netflix."

Clarke picked out Lilo and Stich as the movie, and leaned on the wall next to Bellamy. Soon she felt her eyes start to droop and she fell asleep.

She woke up when she felt the elevator lurch upwards. She opened her eyes and saw that she had fallen asleep on Bellamy's shoulder. Bellamy had his arm around her, propping her up so she didn't fall.

"Looks like we are getting out Princess," he muttered into her hair.

Clarke sleepily nodded, not wanting to get up from this position.

The doors slid open, and a firefighter came in.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

Bellamy stood up and then helped Clarke up to her feet after him. "We're fine sir, thank you for rescuing us."

The firefighter nodded. "At least you got stuck with someone you like huh?"

Clarke smiled and Bellamy chuckled. "That's for sure." Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke's shoulders and led her out of the elevator and up the stairs.

"So Princess," Bellamy said when they reached her door, " I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me on Friday? Since we already technically "slept" together..."

Clarke laughed. "Sure. As long as we take the stairs there."


	8. Part 2 to the Elevator AU

**This is for Ella who asked for a part two of the Stuck in the Elevator AU. It's probably not as good as the first one, but I couldn't resist making a second part. So here it is!**

Clarke Griffin was not the type of girl who Bellamy Blake thought he would date. A fling possibly, but even that was unlikely because of how much he knew she had hated him. And honestly he wasn't too fond of her to begin with either. He knew she was the one who called the front desk with noise complaints and he saw the look of disgust she had when she saw him bringing a girl into his apartment.

But all that changed when the two of them got stuck in an elevator for a couple hours. Bellamy suddenly saw the amazing girl that was Clarke and when she fell asleep on his shoulder he realized that he would blissfully happy if this girl were to fall asleep next to him for the rest of his life. So when they got out Bellamy took a chance and asked her out. Thankfully she had said yes.

It had taken a while to Clarke back to riding an elevator again. No matter how tired she was, she was still frightened to take the elevator, especially by herself, so she would drag herself up the stairs. It wasn't until Bellamy had found her curled up on the second floor landing asleep, because as she had "just stopped for a moment to rest" and he had to carry her the rest of the way there that he insisted she start riding the elevator again. She finally agreed as long as the first time he held her hand the entire time.

Bellamy Blake was absolutely in love with Clarke Griffin.

So when she asked if he wanted to go to a mountain lodge with him for the weekend which her mother owned and she had grown up, he agreed in an instance.

...

 _Hey Bell, Can I crash at your place tomorrow through-Thursday? I'm helping teach a self-defense course at the Y, and your apartment is so much closer than mine._

Bellamy read the text while he was sitting in the passenger seat in Clarke's car.

"Hey is Raven or Lincoln home tomorrow to give Octavia the spare key to my apartment? She's going to stay over for a couple days."

"I think so," Clarke said, her eyes trained on the road. They were getting closer to their destination, and the roads were getting curvier.

 _Clarke and I are going to be gone till Sunday night, but you're welcome to stay over. Clarke's roommates have a key, just go knock on 412, I'll tell them you're coming. Don't eat all my food!_

"We're here!"

Bellamy looked up to see a giant lodge ahead of them. It was time to meet Clarke's mother.

...

"Clarke!" her mother shouted when they walked into the giant lobby. It was a cabin-y feel with a big stone fireplace surrounded by dark green couches.

Her mother stepped out behind the big oak front desk and opened her arms for Clarke. Bellamy stood awkwardly behind them.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Bellamy. Bell, this is my mom."

Bellamy stuck out his hand. "It's lovely to meet you ma'am."

"Please, call me Abby! Clarke has told me so much about you! Well I'll give you guys your room key so you can bring your stuff up and then maybe Clarke can give you a tour of the place and we can all meet up for dinner."

Clarke and Bellamy grabbed their luggage and walked down the hall to their room (Abby had made sure they were on the first floor so Clarke wouldn't have to get into an elevator).

"Your mom seems nice," Bellamy said setting down his suitcase. They had a gorgeous suite, free of charge, with a large king bed, a small kitchenette, and a bathroom with an enormous tub in it.

Clarke set her stuff down and threw herself on the bed. "She can be a little over-enthusiastic."

"Man I wish we had this view from our apartment building." Even though they were on the first floor, Bellamy still could see mountains when he opened the curtains. "I can't believe you grew up here."

Clarke got off the bed and walked up behind him to look out the window. "It's beautiful isn't it? My dad always said how he would never leave this place. I was afraid mom would want to sell it when he died, but she was just as much in love with it as he was."

Bellamy sometimes forgot how different of a life Clarke had lived then him. She had grown up in a luxurious mountain retreat, having these wide open spaces to play in. Bellamy had grown up in a shoebox apartment, sharing a room with his sister and having to play in the alleyway behind the building.

"Come on," Clarke said, "I'll show you around."

...

Clarke gave him a grand tour of the lodge and all it's amenities. Then she quickly showed him a tour of the house (more like cabin) where Clarke had grown up in. It was quaint, not too big, but very comfortable to live in.

Abby's fiancée, Marcus, cooked a delicious roast for dinner. Marcus seemed nice enough, and seemed happy with him. At dinner they discussed the wedding, how it was going to be a small private ceremony out by the lake.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow," asked Abby while they were finishing off dessert, "There's so much to do: kayaking, biking, hiking. You'll have to come back in the winter when you can go skiing! Maybe for Christmas?"

"I think tomorrow morning I'll bring him up to the falls," Clarke said, biting into her chocolate pie.

"Oh the falls are beautiful this time of year! You'll absolutely love it out there Bellamy, we used to go on picnics there all the time when Clarke was little."

Bellamy smiled at Clarke, "Sounds great!"

...

"You know Princess, I usually don't wake up till noon."

Clarke rolled her eyes from where she was finishing packing up the backpack for the hike. "It's only 10:30 Bell, you're fine."

Bellamy pulled on his tennis shoes, and saw his phone light up.

 _You didn't tell me her roommate was hot!_

"Considering most night I don't get home until midnight, 10:30 is pretty early."

 _Raven? She has a boyfriend O._

"We want to leave early, before it get ungodly hot. My mom and I used to wake up at 4:30 in the morning just to hike to the peak of Mt. Weather so we could see the sun rise."

Bellamy scoffed. "Yeah, that's not going to happen Princess."

 _You know_ _I mean Lincoln. Is he in a relationship?_

Bellamy replied quickly _Not that I know of_ , _now we're going hiking so I won't be responding for a couple hours_ and threw his phone into the side pocket of Clarke's backpack.

...

"We're almost there Bell!"

They had been hiking for an hour, and Bellamy was honestly getting tired. The only thing that kept him going was his bubbly girlfriend bouncing alongside him, telling him how much he was going to love the falls.

"That's good, because I don't think I'll make it much farther."

Clarke gave him a sympathetic look. "Going back is much easier, since it's downhill."

As they got closer, Clarke started walking a few steps ahead of him, excited in anticipation.

"Just across this bridge and around the corner!"

The bridge she was talking about was a long rope bridge. It swung low, over a large valley with a small stream below. Bellamy did not think it looked very sturdy, but Clarke ran across it with ease.

"Come on slow poke!" she shouted from the other side, turning her back to him to look at the path ahead.

Bellamy cautiously stepped onto the first plank. The bridge swayed a little bit, causing Bellamy to slightly tremble. He took a deep breath before placing his other foot on the bridge. He looked over the edge at the water below, and his faced turned pale.

"Bell? Are you alright?"

Clarke stepped back on the bridge, causing it to sway even more. Bellamy's grip on the rope tightened.

"Uhmmm, I'm a little afraid of heights."

Clarke looked at him, puzzled. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know, we haven't exactly been in a high place before!"

Clarke took another step towards him."We live on the fourth floor! Is that why you don't like it when I sit on the fire escape when I'm sketching?"

"Clarke could we talk about this at a later time?" Bellamy took another deep breath. "I'm alright, just give me a moment."

Bellamy closed his eyes as he felt the bridge sway more while Clarke walked towards him. Soon he felt her hands slip into his.

"It's alright Bell, just look into my eyes."

Bellamy opened his eyes slowly to see her staring at him with a soft expression. She was gazing lovingly at him, holding his hands with a firm grip, letting him know she wasn't going to let go.

"Just keep looking into my eyes. Don't look anywhere else. How's Octavia doing, did she make it to the apartment ok?"

Bellamy felt her take a step backwards and he took a step with her. "She's there right now. She seems to have taken a liking to Lincoln."

Clarke smiled, "Is that so? They'd actually be pretty cute together."

"He's like 5 years older than her!"

"You're 3 years older than me. Does Octavia like history as much as you do?"

Bellamy felt himself walking, but he wasn't paying any attention. He kept his eyes trained on Clarke's and focusing on her voice.

"No. She thinks it's boring. I brought her to a museum once and she complained the entire time. She likes stuff that is exciting."

"Well, history is exciting."

"I know right? I don't know where I went wrong raising her."

"Watch your step Bellamy."

Bellamy tore his eyes from hers to see that they were at the end of the bridge. He carefully stepped off and onto solid ground once again. He turned to Clarke who was beaming at him. His heart started flipping over at the proud expression on his face, and he couldn't help but pull her in for a kiss.

"Thank you," he said pressing his forehead to hers.

Clarke pulled away, "Well now we know we should never visit the St. Louis arch. Can you imagine? We'd be in a small space hundreds of feet in the air." Bellamy laughed and Clarke grabbed his hand. They walked around the corner and there it was. The waterfall that Clarke loved so much. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Clarke pulled him over to a large rock to sit on. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking in their surroundings.

Clarke laid her head on Bellamy's shoulder. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Bellamy looked down. "The second most beautiful."

Clarke looked up confused and when she saw he was looking at her, hit him playfully. "You're so sappy." But then she tilted her head up and met him in the middle to kiss him.

On the way back, Clarke grabbed his hand to walk across the bridge again. He took a deep breath, and once again kept his eyes trained on his princess.

...

At 4:30 the next morning Bellamy shook Clarke softly awake.

"Bell? Is something wrong? Why are you up so early?"

Bellamy smiled. "Nothing's the matter Princess. But we are going to have to leave soon if we want to make it to the peak to see sunrise."

...

...

...

...

...

When Bellamy and Clarke opened the door to his apartment on Sunday evening, they walked into Octavia and Lincoln making out on the couch.

Bellamy dropped his stuff and covered Clarke's eye who started to giggle.

"Really O, I'm gone for three day and you bring strange men into our apartment?!"


	9. Movie Night AU

**AU where Bellamy and Clarke start sitting by each other at a movie night and then it becomes a tradition. I got this idea from .com**

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Clarke looked up to see a guy with dark hair and freckles looking down at her. It was the weekly movie night in her dorm, and everyone was filed outside on blankets and in lawn chairs to watch the movie. Clarke had tried to convince her roommate to come with her, but Raven wasn't too fond of watching movies, actually she couldn't even sit still through an hour long show.

"Not at all," Clarke said, scooting over so the boy had room to sit down. He sat down beside her.

" I'm Bellamy," he said sticking out his hand.

"Clarke," she said shaking it, "Nice to meet you."

"I normally don't come to these things. Movies rarely are good enough to please me."

"Oh really," said Clarke, "And why is that?"

Bellamy shrugged, "I like movies that surprise me. Have an ending that you wouldn't expect, or has a twist in it somewhere."

"Agreed. Those are the best types of movies. Like Star Wars."

Bellamy laughed, "I would of never pegged you as a Star Wars girl."

The movie started and both of them fell silent. The movie was a romantic comedy that was supposed to be good, Clarke had heard from some of her friends that it was a fun movie.

Her friends were wrong. It was the cheesiest movie ever.

The main character was in love with some girl since forever, and was trying to win her over. When the main character's nerdy friend, who was probably in love with him, was giving "tips" on how to woo the girl of his dreams, Bellamy snorted.

"What's so funny?" Clarke whispered.

Bellamy leaned in and said, "It's just so predictable. Guy loves girl. Best friend loves guy. Guy gets girl, realizes she's not all she is cracked up to be and then realizes that his best friend is actually the girl of his dreams." Bellamy rolled his eyes.

Clarke laughed. "I agree, this movie is way too cheesy."

"I bet you a popcorn that at one point the best friend watches the two from a distant while silently crying."

"You're on."

The two spent the rest of the movie making fun of it. Afterwards Bellamy walked with Clarke up the stairs.

"I think someone owes me a popcorn next time," Bellamy smirked.

"Technically," said Clarke, "She wasn't crying silently. She was just staring, looking like she was about to cry."

"Same thing." Bellamy stopped walking and said, "This is my floor."

Clarke nodded. She wasn't for sure what to say to him. "Well, see yeah."

"Yeah... bye."

...

All week Bellamy looked for Clarke and here familiar wavy blonde hair, but with no luck. His last hope was that she would be at the next week's movie night. He searched all over, but he couldn't see her. Finally he gave up and sat down in a lawn chair in defeat.

"Hey there you are, here's your popcorn!"

Bellamy's head shot up to see Clarke smiling down at him, holding out a fresh bag of popcorn they were selling.

"Hey, I was worried you weren't going to make it," he said as she sat down beside him.

"Please," she scoffed, "It's a Marvel movie tonight. Those are my favorite."

Bellamy shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, and offered it to Clarke. "Really? I'll admit they're pretty awesome, but they always follow the same pattern."

Clarke looked at him appalled."What do you mean? Each movie is unique, that's why I love them!"

"Don't get me wrong, I love them too! I've seen them all at least a dozen times. But they all have the same outline. Beginning fight scene. Confusion. Mid-beginning fight scene. Drama. Bigger fight between the middle and the end. Drama is resolved. Giant fight scene at the end that causes mass destruction. Very small resolution."

Clarke looked at him skeptically. "I don't believe you."

Bellamy just shrugged as the movie started. About halfway through Clarke leaned over.

"Ok, so maybe you're right. But that doesn't change my opinion on how these are the best movies of the decade."

At the end of the movie, people started to get up and make their way back to their dorm, all but a few people.

Clarke looked around disgusted. "Who do these people think they are? Don't they know that you have to stay until the very end of the credits of a marvel movie?"

Bellamy shook his head, "Peasants."

When the movie was finally over, credits and all, Clarke stood up stretching.

"See you next week Bell? It's supposed to be a mystery."

Bellamy smiled. "Of course."

...

The next week Bellamy had the mystery solved in the first 30 minutes.

...

The next week was the final movie night of the year. It was getting too cold outside to have it anymore.

They were playing Up this time.

Clarke met Bellamy in their normal spots. Bellamy had bought them both popcorn, and Clarke had a box of Sour Patch Kids.

Clarke settled in next to him. "Now this is one of my favorite movies, so you can't criticize this one."

Bellamy grinned at her. "No complaints, it's one my favorites too."

This time they sat in silence while the movie started. When Ellie died, Bellamy looked over to see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Bellamy suddenly wanted to pull her into him, to make her feel better.

On in an impulse decision he did. He was afraid that she would pull away appalled. Yell at him and leave.

But instead she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

At the end of the movie the two got up and started to walk back to the dorm.

"Thanks for being such a great movie partner," Bellamy said. He was extremely sad that the movie nights were over, and was afraid he might not see Clarke again.

"About that..." Clarke had been thinking about this all week. She didn't want this to be the last time she watched a movie with Bellamy Blake. She swallowed her nerves and said, "Maybe next week we could have a movie night in my room? I can provide the popcorn."

Her heart soared when Bellamy responded, "Only if I get to pick the movie."

Clarke beamed, "Sure, but then the next week I get to."

Bellamy suddenly felt ecstatic. She wanted to this to be a weekly thing. She wanted to hang out with him on a weekly basis. "Fair enough. See you next Friday?"

"Friday." Clarke agreed.


	10. Living Together Experiment AU

**AU Where Bellamy and Clarke are apart of an experiment and have to live with each other. Kind of like that show** _ **Married at First Sight**_ **but without the marriage part.**

 **Week One**

Clarke didn't want to do this experiment. But she needed to money, so she was going to do it. It was six weeks of living with someone you didn't know. Or it could be someone you sort of knew, but not very well, the designers of the experiment paired you with who they thought would be best.

It wasn't even two months. That is what Clarke kept telling herself. Not even two months, and she would have enough money to pay for next semester's classes. Six weeks. 42 days. It was worth the money.

At least she thought that until she got her partner. She was going to have to live in Bellamy Blake's apartment for the next six weeks. The same Bellamy Blake who happened to be in her Ancient History class last year. The same Bellamy Blake that was a total asshole, and would constantly argue with her over everything. The same Bellamy Blake that her stomach involuntarily flipped all over when she saw him around campus. She didn't have a crush on him...but there was something.

Bellamy was not fond of the idea of living with her either. He was hoping he would get a sexy girl he could get drunk with on the weekends and maybe sleep together every once in a while. Instead he got Clarke Griffen, who yeah he admitted was gorgeous, but had a fiery temper, hated him, and from what he could tell, was a stuck up rich girl who was used to getting what she wanted. That's not the type Bellamy liked.

They got in their first argument that first night over where each of them were going to sleep. Bellamy had a nice Queen size bed, but his couch was small and not very comfortable (but hey, it was free). Finally they decided to both sleep in the bed, as long as they stayed on their respected sides.

But when Bellamy woke up for work that next morning, he was lying in the middle with Clarke's back pressed up against him. A peaceful bliss went over him, having the warmth of Clarke against him, sleeping soundly. He almost didn't want to get out of bed. But he had to get to the coffee shop soon, so he careful got up, trying not to stir Clarke, and left.

At work he couldn't get that blonde haired princess out of his mind. He needed to think of something else. So after work he did that in the only way he thought possible.

When Clarke opened the door to his apartment that night after her shift at the gallery, her body froze up. Bellamy was on the couch, looking very intimate with a girl she had never seen before. They didn't even pull away as Clarke bustled past them into the bathroom to take a shower. She tried to ignore the aching in her stomach when she thought of what she saw.

After the girl had left, Clarke confronted Bellamy in the kitchen.

"I think we need some rules."

Bellamy looked up from where he was pouring himself some cereal.

"What kind of rules?"

Clarke snatched the box away from him. "Well for starters, I paid for this cereal so you can't just eat all of it."

Bellamy snorted, but said, "Fair enough, what else?"

Clarke took a deep breath before saying, "I think that you should not be allowed to have *ahem* others in the apartment while I'm living here."

"That's not fair at all."

"Oh ok. Fair warning, I'm going to bring a guy I met at the bar here tomorrow. So stay out of the house."

Bellamy's face turned red. "I don't think so Princess, you aren't getting laid in my place."

"If I can't have him over, you aren't allowed to bring girls over," Clarke challenged.

Bellamy finally grumbled in agreement.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. They rarely talked to each other, stayed to themselves. They followed the rules they had agreed upon.

But on Saturday, that changed.

Clarke had been out with friends all day. She had stopped by apartment she shared with Raven to grab a few odds and ends and then went made her way back to Bellamy's.

When she approached the door, she stopped in shock. She tried to convince herself that it couldn't be. They had an agreement.

But when she entered the apartment and saw through the open bedroom door, she was suddenly filled with both hurt and rage.

Bellamy and a half-naked girl both turned around abruptly when they heard her slam the door.

"We had a rule Bellamy. You broke our rule."

Bellamy angrily got up from his position on the bed and strode to in front of Clarke.

"Yeah, well it was a stupid rule anyways."

"You can't do that Bellamy! We are doing this together, and you can't break the rules we made!"

"Last time I checked I can do whatever the hell I want in my apartment!"

Clarke tried her best to conceal how much she was hurting from seeing him with another girl. "This experiment is built on respect and trust, and you just broke both of those!"

"Why don't you leave my business to me!"

Clarke bit back the urge to start crying. "This experiment was a mistake."

"Yeah, why don't you go call your mom and cry to her about how you didn't get your happily ever after."

In that moment Clarke just wanted to get out of there. She needed to get out of there. She was not going to give Bellamy the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I'm going back to my apartment."

"You are quitting the damn experiment?! Then neither of us get the money Princess! And unlike you I actually need it to pay for my sister's education! We don't all get handouts from daddy, some of us actually have to work for our money!"

Bellamy saw a tear slip down her cheek, and he instantly wanted to take back every word he said. But before he could do that, she turned around and left.

He told Rebecca she had to go. Then he called Clarke five, ten times.

 _"I'm sorry Princess, I shouldn't of broke the rules."_

 _"Princess, I shouldn't of said any of that, come back so we can talk."_

 _"Princess, I'm sorry."_

 _"Clarke. Please come home."_

But she didn't respond to any of his messages. He didn't hear from her at all until Sunday night, when he entered his apartment. He had expected to find all of her stuff gone. Instead he found the window open, and Clarke sitting on the fire escape.

He set down his stuff and crawled out to sit beside her. It was chilly outside, the cold wind making them shiver in silence.

It was Clarke who spoke first.

"I don't get handouts from "Daddy". "Daddy" had been dead since I was 16. And I don't get money from my mother either. She cut me off when I moved to New York."

Bellamy had ever felt more horrible than he did right then. "Clarke. I'm sorry, for everything. For what I said, for breaking the rules, for being a dickhead to live with."

Clarke gave him a weak smile. "If we are going to continue this, something is going to have to change."

Bellamy agreed. "How about we start by going inside and having dinner. Not to brag, but I'm pretty awesome cook."

After Clarke took one bite of his pasta, she had to agree.

 **Weeks Two-Three**

Bellamy and Clarke learned more about each other in the next two weeks than they had the year they had known of each other.

Bellamy knew what Clarke liked and disliked. He knew that she couldn't cook to save her life, and Clarke knew Bellamy loved to cook and try out new recipes.

They spent most nights on the couch studying or watching TV together. Sundays were Walking Dead nights, Wednesdays were Arrow.

Clarke went to bed later than Bellamy. She was usually up studying and Bellamy had to wake up early, so she would slip into bed, trying not to wake him.

Sometimes Clarke would wake up pressed into Bellamy. She would smile, hoping he wouldn't wake up and push her away. She slept better in his arms.

Bellamy would always wake up with Clarke curled up into him. He would lay there for a moments before quietly getting up, trying to not disturb her. It was both the worst and his favorite part of the day. He loved the feeling of Clarke in his arms. He hated leaving her. He was hoping that she wouldn't wake up sometime and get freaked out by him holding her so close.

It was on the Friday of the third week that Clarke went out shopping with her best friend Raven.

"Oh, we have to stop at the Supermarket. We're out of milk, and you know I have to have milk in my cereal."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "We're out of milk?"

Clarke paid no attention to her, and instead looked through the nearby rack. "Yeah, milk. Also you should text to remind me when I get home to yell at Bellamy for not doing the dishes the morning."

Raven laughed out loud. "Oh my gosh you guys are so married."

Clarke jerked up from where she was looking at some coats, and started choking on her gum.

"What?!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. You guys act like your married."

"We do not," Clarke scoffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," Raven crossed her arms, "When does he get off work tonight?"

"5, but that has-"

"Favorite type of dessert?"

"French silk pie, but that's because-"

"Sister's birthday?"

"August 17 but I only-"

"Married."

Clarke huffed. "That is so unfair."

Raven threw her hands up in the air. "Clarke! Why don't you get together with the guy already? You know everything about him, I've been dating Wick for a year and a half and I don't know when his brother's birthday is!"

Clarke sighed. "Yeah I know. But it's going so well, and I don't think he feels the same way as me. I don't want to ruin it."

"Please, he is so into you. He knows everything about you too!"

Clarke shook her head. "I don't think so, thanks anyways Raven."

Raven was not one to give up. "Fine, let's go stop by his shop and get some coffee."

Clarke didn't know what Raven thought she was going to prove by going to his work, but she did want coffee so they went.

When Clarke walked in, Bellamy's face lit up from behind the counter. Clarke didn't notice this of course, but Raven did.

Bellamy immediately started making a her drink before she even got to the register to order. When she finally did make it to the counter, he handed her the coffee.

"One vanilla latte with extra whip cream on the house."

Clarke smiled, "Aww thanks!" Raven gave her a pointed look, but Clarke just brushed her off and instead turned to Bellamy.

"If you thinks this makes up for not doing the dishes, you're wrong."

Bellamy sighed, "Come on, I was running late this morning!"

Clarke shook her head, "Whatever, I did them for you."

Bellamy smiled and Clarke's heart did a little flip. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You're the best princess. Raven did you want anything?"

"Strawberry banana smoothie."

Bellamy turned around and started making her drink.

"We are stopping by the supermarket after this, do you want anything?" Clarke said.

"Oh yeah, I saw we are out of milk. Can you get me those granola bar things that I like?" Bellamy said over his shoulder.

"Of course," Clarke said ignoring Raven mouthing the word married beside her.

Later that night Clarke and Bellamy settled in on the couch to watch a movie. It was Clarke's turn to choose, and she picked to watch The Princess Bride because who doesn't love The Princess Bride.

They sat together in their pajamas on the tiny uncomfortable couch and watched the movie together. Clarke eventually fell asleep on the arm rest.

When the movie got over Bellamy went and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on her side, pulled the blanket over her, before climbing into his own side. Clarke subconsciously rolled so she was inches away from Bellamy.

After a few minutes of debating with himself, he finally reached and laid his arm across her, causing her to come even closer. He fell asleep Clarke in his arms and woke up with Clarke in his arms.

Clarke woke up to Bellamy absent mindedly running his fingers through her hair. Her head was pressed up against his chest, her leg wedged in between his.

Clarke sighed in content. "Can we just stay like this all morning?" she said softly.

Bellamy pulled his hand away in surprise, thinking she had been sleeping. He put it back, though, when he realized that she was content with being there next to him.

"If that's what you want Princess."

They did stay like that until Clarke drifted back to sleep. As much as Bellamy would of loved to stay there and watch her, he knew he should go make her breakfast.

Clarke woke up to the smell of pancakes being made.

"Smells delicious," she said, walking into the kitchen. Her hair was tousled, and she was wearing an oversized shirt and pajama shorts. Bellamy thought she looked beautiful.

"Made your favorite, blueberry."

"Yesssss," Clarke said sitting at one of the counter stools, "You know me so well."

Bellamy smiled. He did know her very well.

After breakfast, they grabbed their coffee mugs and went and sat out on the fire escape and watched the cars below.

That night when Clarke crawled into bed, she moved right up against Bellamy, curling into his side. They both slept perfectly that night.

 **Week Four**

It was a Wednesday night and Clarke and Bellamy had just gotten back to the apartment building after being at an art show at the gallery Clarke worked at. They stepped into the elevator, the cool metal doors sliding shut after them.

"Thanks for coming again," Clarke said turning towards Bellamy, "You really didn't have to."

"Of course I did," he responded, "I know how much it meant to you."

Clarke swallowed. He was looking directly into her eyes. There was nothing more than she wanted in that moment than to kiss him.

He was waiting for a reaction from her. A sign saying she wanted this too.

Her eyes flickered to his lips for a millisecond. That's all he needed.

They met within seconds. Fireworks exploding in Clarke's head when his lips touched hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms on her hips guiding her closer. Her hand intertwined in his curls, his cupping around her lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

The elevator door slid open and he carried her down the hall, hands fumbling for the keys in his pocket with one hand as he held her up with other.

Finally opening the door and then falling on top of the bed.

As his mouth roamed her skin, she couldn't help but let out a breathy " _Finally._ "

 **Week Five**

Raven told her "I told you so" a thousand times.

"I knew that you guys were going to get together. I bet the experiment guys knew it too. That's probably what it actually was, some kind of dating service."

Clarke had actually wondered that too. If that was true, than they had done a pretty good job matching her and Bellamy up.

They still fought, that would never change. But now their fighting would just lead to a passionate make out session.

It was even harder for Bellamy to get out of bed in the morning.

 **Week Six**

The final week of the experiment had finally came. A lot had changed since they had first started.

Bellamy and Clarke laid on the couch on the Wednesday night, watching Arrow as usual. Bellamy was flipping through one of his textbooks as Clarke laid outstretched, her feet in his lap, staring at the commercial on the screen.

"Bell?"

"Yeah?" he said, not taking his eyes of the page.

"I think we should talk about what's going to happen after the experiment."

Bellamy stopped reading and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Clarke said, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, "What are we going to do? Are we still going to have this...arrangement?"

Bellamy closed his book and set it beside him on the table before turning to face Clarke. "I guess I just figured you'd continue living here. I know we haven't been officially dating for long, and if you aren't comfortable with it than you can move back in with Raven and we can just have date nights or-"

Clarke launched herself across the couch, grabbing his face and crashing her lips on his. He got over the initial shock quickly, and they moved together until Clarke finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" Bellamy asked, catching his breath.

"I want to live with you."

Bellamy's face broke out in a grin and came forward to meet her once more.

 **The End**

They walked hand in hand into the building on the last day. The researchers were delighted to see this. Turns out the experiment was a success.


	11. AU Octavia's Breakup

**AU where Clarke helps Octavia get over a breakup**

Clarke burst into the Blake house without even knocking. She took the stairs two at a time and ran down the hall to Octavia's door where Bellamy was standing outside of it.

"How's she doing?" Clarke asked when she approached him.

Bellamy shook his head. "She's locked herself in there and won't come out. She won't speak to me either, just screams go away and then more sobbing."

Clarke nodded. "Did she tell you what happened?

"No. She just came home crying and screaming a stream of curse words followed by 'Jason' and ran to her room. That's why I called you." Bellamy sighed. It had been an hour and a half and Octavia hadn't come out. Usually he was the one she came to with her problems, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to help with this one. So he had called his girlfriend, Clarke, to try and help out. He had only been dating her for a month, but he could already tell that she had a way with people.

Clarke approached the door and softly knocked. "Octavia? It's Clarke can I come in?"

There was a soft pattering of feet walking against the carpet and then a click of the door being unlocked. Clarke opened the door slightly, gave one last smile to Bellamy, and slipped inside.

Octavia was sitting on her bed, curled up softly crying. Clarke slipped her backpack off and quietly sat on the edge of her bed.

Octavia looked up at her when she sat down, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I don't want to talk about it."

Clarke nodded sympathetically. "That's alright, I thought we might just watch some movies? I brought some with me, do you have a VCR?"

Octavia looked at her confused. "Yeah, I think Bell has one in his room."

"Oh good! We can hook it up to your TV, I find that my old tapes are really comforting. " Clarke unzipped her backpack and pulled out a couple VHS tapes. "I brought The Little Mermaid, Cinderella, and The Rescuers. Which one do you want to watch?"

A slight smile came to Octavia's face. "The Little Mermaid, it's my favorite Disney movie."

Clarke beamed. "I love it too! I also brought these." Clarke reached in and pulled out two Barbies and a tiny hairbrush.

"Barbies?"

Clarke shrugged. "Whenever I'm upset I get out my favorite childhood toys. You'll be surprised at how calming it is to do Barbie's hair. My friend Lincoln and I do it all the time whenever we are overwhelmed by school or something."

Octavia laughed. "Lincoln? That guy that's on the football team?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh too. "Yeah, hard to imagine isn't it? We've been best friends since we were little. And even though he plays college football now, he still is always at there to comb Barbie's hair when I need him."

Octavia picked up one of the Barbies and started to absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair. "I actually think I still have a box of dolls up in the attic..."

Clarke brightened. "You do? I'll go get them, the more the better right? I'll grab the VCR and some popcorn too. I'll be right back!"

Clarke got up and slipped out the door to see Bellamy still standing in the hallway.

"Can you point me to the attic? Also I'm borrowing your VCR."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, "There's a hatch at the end of the hallway to get to the attic."

"Thanks! Now go make yourself useful and make us some popcorn."

Bellamy watched his girlfriend as her blonde hair made her way to the end of the hallway and reached up to pull down the attic hatch. Soon she had disappeared up the hole in the ceiling.

Bellamy shook his head and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. His girlfriend was something else. She was the kind of girl who looked cheery but looked like she would also kick your ass. And probably could.

Bellamy Blake wasn't known as the type of guy to settle down with one girl for too long. Honestly it was because he was always busy trying to take his classes at the local college, but also taking care of his sister too, who was a freshman in college . Ever since his mom jumped ship, Bellamy did his best trying to keep up the house and hi schoolwork.

Instead of having relationships, Bellamy Blake had flings with various girls. But Clarke Griffin had came into his life one day at the library, and all that had changed.

After the popcorn was made, Bellamy got two glasses of water for them and made his way up the stairs. He knocked on Octavia's door and Clarke popped her head out.

"Thanks Bell!" she said grabbing the food and drinks, "Now go somewhere else, we're having bonding time."

Bellamy shook his head as he walked away from the door. His girlfriend was _definitely_ something else.

About an hour later, Bellamy got a text from Clarke asking if he could bring up some more popcorn. He carried to bowl up, and opened the door slightly.

"Can I come in?"

There was some muffled whispers before Clarke said, "Yeah just for a second."

Bellamy opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Clarke and Octavia where laying under a blanket fort, surrounded by dolls. Octavia was ranting, but seemed a lot calmer.

"So then he was like 'O I don't understand why you are freaking out so much? It was a onetime deal."

"What a twat, of course you would upset-oh popcorn!"

He set it down beside them, and crossed his arms, taking in his surroundings.

"Can we help you?" Octavia asked, and edge of snarkyness in her voice.

Bellamy just shook his head. "I do not understand you two."

Clarke gave him a sweet smile, while tugging a ponytail into her Barbie's hair. "Thanks for the popcorn babe, but you can leave now."

"Can't I play?"

Octavia threw a pillow at him. "Get out!"

He reluctantly left, shutting the door behind him.

By dinner, Octavia emerged, laughing with Clarke.

"So what was his plan exactly?"

Clarke shrugged. "I never said he was the smartest guy. So anyways Raven and I went to the movie together, and then afterwards we went to the mall and returned the gifts we got him for Christmas and then used that money to treat ourselves to a pedicure. And we've been great friends ever since."

"That is so cool! I wish it worked that way with the girl Jason cheated on me with. But unfortunately Maddie is a bitch who had always hated me. I hate her."

"Wait he cheated on you?!" Bellamy's knuckles turning white, as he gripped the plate he was holding tighter.

"Calm it Bell, no need to break a plate over that loser," Octavia said, "I'm over him, there's no reason for me to cry over a guy who never even loved me."

Clarke beamed at her. Bellamy watched his girlfriend in awe. In a few short hours she had gotten Octavia to stop crying over her ex and move on. He continued to watch her at dinner. The way her and Octavia interacted, it was so comfortable like they had known each other all their lives not just a couple of weeks. He loved it when Clarke laughed, and when she smiled it filled the room with warmth.

Afterwards, the three of them settled in the fort to continue the Disney movie marathon. Octavia fell asleep early, exhausted from the eventful day. Clarke quietly got up and exited the room, Bellamy behind her.

"I better go," Clarke whispered as she shut her door. Bellamy shook his head, catching her wrist.

"Please stay," he said, pulling her to him, "We can watch something on the couch."

Clarke smiled and allowed herself to be led to the living room where Bellamy drew her onto his lap on the couch. She tucked her head under his chin, and her eyes straining to stay open.

"Thank you for helping her. You are amazing."

Clarke gave a sigh of content. "Of course."

Bellamy let his fingers run through her golden strands of hair. He would of been happy staying like this forever.

"I love you Clarke."

Clarke turned her head slightly so she could look up at him.

"I love you too Bellamy."  
Bellamy bent down to press a sweet kiss to her lips they settled back in their positions.

Clarke's eyes fluttered shut, her breath soon evening out.

Bellamy pressed one last kiss to her forehead before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Co-Stars AU

Everyone knew that costars Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffen did not like each other. The tabloids and the gossip magazines all had ran stories on it. They avoided each other at premieres. They put on a good face when they had to do press stuff together. However it was completely obvious that they did not like each other one bit.

Bellamy and Clarke both were what his agent said was called pity cases. Clarke was a born to a B-list actress, and became a child star in her role of the movie The Woodshed. Her father died when she was only six years old. Her mother never got many roles and apparently often tried to take Clarke's money. When she was 18, Clarke officially emancipated herself. Bellamy's mom had received the news that she had cancer when Bellamy was 16 and his younger sister was only 13. Bellamy started going to auditions to try to make some extra money to pay for the hospital bills. Luck was with him, and he got a minor role in a movie at an open call. Afterwards the offers started flooding in. His father had left when he was 2, and he had never seen him until his mother died and he came forward wanting custody of Octavia. Thank god Bellamy won that case, and Octavia became under his care.

Now he was 24 and Clarke was 22. They were both on the hit show _Dagger_. Clarke was the protagonist, a girl who is trying to go to college while also being the town's superhero. Bellamy played the boy next door who finds out her secret in the first season, and then becomes an accomplice in the second. Their on screen relationship was good. Clarke's character depended on Bellamy's a lot, but off screen they couldn't stand each other.

That was until _The Kiss_ happened.

...

"What?!"

Clarke had just shouted what Bellamy was thinking.

"The fans want this," Marcus said, "Olivia and Nathan were bound to get together at some point."

"But why?" Clarke huffed, "I thought it was decided at the beginning of the series that this would never happen! I thought the whole point of having the character of Hunter was to be Olivia's love interest."

Marcus sighed. "That was the point when this show started. But we weren't aware of the overwhelming fan base Nathan was going to have. Our research shows that 75% of the fans want Olithan to happen, opposed to the only 10% of fans who want Huntiva."

"Whose the other 15%?" Finn Collins, the actor who played Hunter, said.

"They either don't care, or they want Nathan and Hunter to be together."

Bellamy let out a hearty laugh and winked at Finn from across the table. Finn gave him a sour look and glanced back down at his script.

"The point is," Marcus continued, "We want to please our fans. If we keep putting off the having a romantic moment between Olivia and Nathan than we might start to lose fans. We will see how they react to the season finale, when Olivia and Nathan share their first kiss, and then see from there how their relationship progresses.

With grumbles from both Clarke and Bellamy and especially Finn, it was agreed that Olivia and Nathan would have to have a kiss together.

...

They always say that the best on screen kisses were when both the actors acted natural. Bellamy knew that it was impossible to be natural when there was a dozen camera's in your face and lights were shining brightly on you.

At least that's what he used to think.

The day of the dreaded kiss came and Bellamy was in a bad mood. He had signed a sworn secrecy agreement, so he couldn't even tell is sister what was going to happen on the show before it happened. Octavia knew he was dreading this day and was trying to pry it out of him what was going to happen.

Clarke gave him a dirty look when he arrived on the lot. He returned it.

They were filming in a remote location up in the mountains. Nathan and Olivia were supposed to have driven up there in his old pickup truck after she had almost been beaten by the villain.

He went and got his makeup on and changed into his clothes. Soon it was time for the big scene.

"Do we need a practice take?" Marcus asked.

Both shook their heads.

"I don't want to kiss him any longer then I have to," Clarke said.

"Same for me," Bellamy remarked.

"Fine," said Marcus, "It better be good. Get in your places."

Bellamy sat on the back of the truck and Clarke sat beside him.

"Quiet on set. I want camera one to stay close on them, camera circle round, camera three pan out. Ready? Action!"

 _"Olivia I know something is wrong. What happened at the marina?"_

Clarke gave a fake sniffle, tears welling up in her eyes. _"Nothing."_

Bellamy reached over and lifted up her chin with his finger so her eyes met his. _"Olivia, I've known you for a year now. You know you can trust me."_

Clarke pulled away from his hand and looked down again. _"I know Nathan. It's just- The Illusionist almost beat me. I would of died if it wasn't for your diversion. I just realized I'm not as strong as I thought I was. One of these days, I could be crushed or stabbed or-"_

 _"Olivia stop. You are the strongest human I've ever met. You won't ever lose. And you know how I know that? Because you are the most compassionate and caring person and that's why...that's why I love you."_

Clarke looked up with shock in her eyes. Bellamy pushed back a strand of her hair out of her face. Her eyes sparkled at him, and his heart tightened, or Nathan's did. He started moving his head closer to hers, slowly tilting his head. Clarke, Olivia, closed her eyes as he came closer to her. His eyes trained on her face until seconds before his lips touched hers, and then he let them flutter shut, waiting for the space between them to close.

His lips brushed up along hers. A shudder ran through Clarke's body. Bellamy lifted his hand up and put it on the back of her head, pulling her closer. Clarke opened her mouth a fraction of an inch, and Bellamy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly he couldn't remember what the instructions were. He didn't remember if he was supposed to bring his other hand to her waist, or if Clarke was supposed to bring her hands up to his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, as her tongue clashed against his. Or if to ease the awkwardness they felt being twisted around, if Clarke was supposed to reposition herself so she was on top of his lap, and he would lean back until they were laying in the truck bed.

It wasn't until after a loud throat clear had he remembered that they were in fact front of several cameras and couple dozen people.

They pulled away, breathless and staring at each with incredulous look in their eyes.

"Well, that's not exactly what was supposed to happen," Marcus said looking dumbfounded, "But it will do much better."

Clarke pushed herself off of him and jumped off, leaving a very confused Bellamy laying in the pick-up.

"I need a break," she said, before grabbing her water bottle and walking off set and into the dressing trailer that was parked not far away.

Bellamy picked himself up and got down from the truck. Several other cast members who had come to watch were standing not far away.

Jasper, who played Clarke's quirky brother named Charlie stood with his mouth open in shock.

Raven, who played the town's reporter, was laughing.

Finn looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. Probably Bellamy.

Marcus looked down at his schedule. "Well we probably won't get that much passion in another take, so let's see if it will work."

Bellamy stood off to the side while Marcus watched it on the tiny screen. It did look good. More than good. It looked authentic.

"I think that will work," Marcus said, "I guess we finish the scene with Hunter and Charlie lost in the woods, and then we can call it a day".

Bellamy glanced to the trailer where Clarke had disappeared into. He pushed through the crew and made his way there.

He walked in to Clarke leaning up against the makeup counter, scrolling through her phone. She must of kicked out the wardrobe staff. Her head shot up when he walked in.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry, I just needed to uhm-" she struggled to finish her sentence.

"It's fine," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that Kane said that shot will work. We are done for the day."

A sigh escaped her, and her shoulders relaxed a bit. "About that scene," she started, "I don't know why that happened that way."

"It's alright," Bellamy smirked, "I have that effect on the girls I kiss." He wasn't sure where this was coming from, but there was no stopping it.

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, pulling one of her classic disgust looks at him.

"God, you're such a douche. It wasn't that good sunshine."

"Are you sure?" Bellamy said, stepping closer to her. Clarke put her hands behind her back and gripped the counter tightly. "Because the marks you left from digging your nails in my back beg to differ."

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me," Bellamy said, "But I am definitely better than Collins was, wasn't I?"

"Slightly," she shrugged.

Bellamy bent his head down, his lips brushing over her cheek.

"Maybe I should give you a little reminder," he whispered, before going to her neck and kissing her softly. A moan escaped Clarke's lips, and she grabbed his head and pulled him up to meet her lips. He grabbed her by the waist, drawing him to her and then picking her up.

Clarke wrapped her legs around him, as she ran her fingers through his curls. He walked backwards and used one of his hands to lock the door of the trailer.

...

She had told him it was a onetime thing. That obviously neither of them had feelings for the others, and it was just sex. That it was not going to happen again.

But after Bellamy's last scene of the season to shoot, the one where he was sitting at his computer figuring out what the illusionist's weakness was, Clarke was waiting for him in his trailer.

"I thought it was just a onetime thing?" he said, with an amused look on his face.

"Shut up," she said, before pulling him to her.

So the onetime thing became a two time thing. And then a couple weeks after an interview, it became a regular thing whenever they were somewhere together. But it was still nothing. Just fun.

And then they didn't see each other for awhile. They both were doing other things, and there never saw each other.

When the season finale aired in May, Bellamy was watching it in his loft. And when the final scene came on, he realized that he kind of missed her.

Octavia called him screaming.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT NATHAN AND OLIVIA GET TOGETHER?!"

"The contract O, you know I couldn't."

"THIS IS SUCH GREAT NEWS FOR ME, TUMBLR IS BLOWING UP BELL! EVERYONE LOVES IT! Also I think I ship Hunter and Charlie, is that weird?"

Bellamy snorted. "Yeah I bet Collins would love to have a scene like that with Jasper."

His phone dinged, and he saw he got a text from Clarke.

 _Want to come over?_

Apparently she had missed him too.

"Sorry O, I have to go." He hung up before she could protest.

...

It was at an awards show a few weeks later when Bellamy finally admitted to himself that he didn't hate Clarke Griffen.

Finn had come behind Clarke and pulled her in for a photo. Bellamy felt his stomach drop. It barely calmed him down that Clarke looked uncomfortable with it. As soon as she pulled away Bellamy went over and put his arm around her waist to pose for photos.

He was afraid she was going to shove him away. After all, as far as the public knew they still hated each other. And he was pretty sure that Clarke felt that way too.

But to his surprise she smiled and didn't shy away. Finn's face gave a fraction of a frown, before being all smiles again and going to talk with a reporter.

Bellamy decided he wasn't going to let her leave him that night. They posed together, talked to reporters together.

"You two are very friendly tonight," one commented.

Clarke gave her a fake smile. "What are you talking about, we are always friendly towards each other?"

When it was time to go inside, Bellamy put his hand on the small of her back to lead her in.

As soon as they were out of ear shot of any reporters, Clarke turned to Bellamy.

"You are being a little possessive aren't you?"

Bellamy responded by pulling her a little closer.

"I just don't like seeing another guy acting like he is with you."

Clarke grinned. "I thought this was just casual hookups. I can be with Finn in public if I want to"

Bellamy lowered his mouth to her ear, growling so only she could hear, "After this I'll show you why you are with me not Collins."

She shuddered, making Bellamy give her a satisfied smirk.

...

They announced his name for best supporting actor in an action show. And to his and the world's surprise Clarke Griffen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek when he won.

And when Clarke won Best Actress in an action show, he leaned over and kissed hers.

Octavia called him about it in the morning.

Clarke had just left his when she came barging in his apartment.

"YOU AND CLARKE ARE A THING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU TWAT I TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

"Calm down O, we are not a thing I promise."

"But why did I just see Clarke leave the buil-OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKING YOUR COSTAR."

When Bellamy didn't say anything she hit with a pillow. "BELL! When did this happen?!"

"I really don't want to have this conversation with my little sister. But that day we filmed the kiss..."

"I KNEW IT WAS REAL!"

Bellamy sat down on the couch. "O, it's nothing more than costars with benefits."

Octavia snorted. "Please, everyone saw you on tv last night. I think it's a little more than that."

Bellamy shook his head. "You are so full of shit."

Octavia shook her head. "There's gifs of it all over tumblr. Everyone thinks that you two are dating, they are calling you Bellarke."

"That's a stupid name."

"I'm serious, here I'll show you."

In a few minutes Octavia had pulled up a video called that had every "Bellarke moment" from last night.

"Yeah look here brother, the fans see that glint in your eye when you are looking at her. And look here, the way her face lights up when she glances over at you. And look when she sees you won, that is pure love right there."

"I think the whole lot of you is looking way too into this," Bellamy replied. But he couldn't help but kind of see her point.

...

"Want to go to a movie tonight?" Clarke asked nonchalantly one morning, while laying in his arms.

"I thought this was just purely casual sex?" Bellamy said, running her fingers through her hair.

Clarke rolled on her side so she could face him.

"I think we both know that's not the case..."

Bellamy looked into her eyes, waiting for her to say she was joking. To say that she was lying. But her eyes shone, and he could tell she was being honest.

He pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah. It never has been."

...

When Bellamy told Octavia that Clarke and him were a thing now, she had shouted at the top of her lungs "BELLARKE IS REAL!"

...

At Comic Con that July Bellamy didn't let Clarke go. Finn gave him dirty looks as usual, but he ignored them. He was just a little bitter that the writers were thinking about having him date Charlie.

There was going to be a lot of Olithan this season.

Clarke and Bellamy were asked lots of questions about their relationship during the panel. They were happy to answer all of them.

Yes they didn't get along when the show started.

Yes at the awards they were together.

No there is no tension between Finn and Bellamy because Nathan is dating Olivia and not Hunter (though that one stretched the truth a little bit).

"What was your favorite scene from last season?" a girl asked.

"Definitely the scene in the back of the truck," Clarke said, "Because now I can show people the exact moment I fell in love with my boyfriend."

The crowd erupted in awwws when he bent over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

He had to admit it too. That kiss had changed everything.


	13. Fake BoyfriendSki Lodge AU

**First thing I know that this AU is probably over done but I don't care because I'm a total sucker for fake boyfriend AU's. Second I watched the movie Cloud 9 so that's why I had it be a mountain lodge because that would be a cool place to grow up. Enjoy! -Macey**

"Will you be my boyfriend for a week?!"

Bellamy took a step backwards. Here it was one in the morning and Clarke Griffen was standing at his door.

"Fake boyfriend. Sorry I didn't clarify that, but I have like a thousand thoughts running through my head and you see I'm going back to my parents for a week and some of my old friends will be coming over and they are all getting married and my parents won't stop pestering me and I thought maybe you and Octavia could use a vacation and I'll pay for the flight and everything and if you want some extra money you know what I'm sorry, this is a terrible idea, I'm just going to go-"

Bellamy caught her arm as she turned away.

"How about you come in and rest for a second and we can talk about this?"

Clarke took a deep breath and nodded, following through the door.

...

Clarke hadn't expected him to agree. She had been thinking about it her entire shift at the hospital how much she was dreading going to back home this year. Of course she loved seeing her best friend, Wells, and she would also be seeing all of her other friends that she had grown up with. They had all rented rooms at her parent's lodge for the week, along with their significant others. It was that detail that Clarke was not looking forward to. Wells had just gotten engaged to his girlfriend Harper, and Monty and Milller were going to get married in March. Raven had been dating Wick for going on five years. Jasper and Maya had only been dating for a year. Lincoln was the only one of her friends who wasn't dating anyone.

Her parent's pestering would be endless. So at eleven-thirty on a Thursday night shift that seemed never ending she had come up with the crazy idea for her neighbor to pretend to be her boyfriend.

And he had said yes.

She had fallen asleep on his couch while they were planning out how they were going to pull this off. She woke up in her own bed, Bellamy must of carried her over.

Her heart fluttered a little at the thought of her in his arms. She liked him. A lot. And secretly she was hoping this fake relationship would turn real. But she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Bellamy asked Octavia on Friday morning if she would want to go to Clarke's parents for a vacation. Octavia had accepted in an instant. When Bellamy told her that he was going to pretend to be Clarke's boyfriend she burst out laughing.

"Ok, I'll play along."

Clarke had called her mother that afternoon. She told her that she was bringing along her boyfriend and his little sister who she was also friends with.

Abby was a little upset that Clarke had not told her that she had a boyfriend, but was happy that she was willing to bring him home.

On Saturday Clarke and Bellamy went to pick up so new snow stuff for him. The Los Angeles weather was a lot different than the weather in the mountains.

"We can also practice," Bellamy said, as he pulled into a parking spot.

Clarke up at him from her phone. "Practice what?"

"Being affectionate. The story will be the easy part right? We've decided what we are going to say, now it's just the little stuff."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah, we can practice. If we can convince strangers that we are together we can convince my friends and family right?"

So as they walked to into the mall, Bellamy grabbed her hand nonchalantly, like it was something they did all the time without thinking. She took deep breaths trying to keep her heart from beating too fast. He was right, they needed to look authentic when at her parents.

They had to split up momentarily while Bellamy went to pick up boots at Scheals and Clarke went to grab a new book for her to read on the flight there. About a half an hour later he called her.

"Just finished, I'll meet you by the fountain?"

"Yeah, see you there...love you bye," she added quickly, trying to sound like she was on the phone with her boyfriend. She wandered over to the fountain, daydreaming about the fact that she had just told Bellamy she loved him, and wishing that he knew that she meant it.

When Bellamy arrived at the fountain, he felt a twist in the pit of his stomach when he saw some guy trying to hit on Clarke. She was leaning away from him, obviously uncomfortable but not wanting to be rude.

He clenched his fist, and then walked up to them.

"Hey Princess," he said, inserting himself in between the two of them. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, leaving her beaming at him. "Ready to go?"

He put his arm around her waist, giving the guy a dirty look as they walked away. He didn't let go of her until they were out of his sight, and then he grabbed her hand.

"I think we did pretty well," Clarke said, getting into the passenger side, her heart still beating fast from the quick kiss Bellamy had given her.

Bellamy agreed. "Your parents will never know."

...

One week later they were in the rental car they had gotten at the airport, driving up the windy road in the mountains.

"We shouldn't get too bored," Clarke said, talking nervously. "Obviously it's a ski resort so there's skiing but I prefer snowboarding. We have a pool in my cabin. And there's an outdoor hot tub with a killer view of the mountains."

"You have a pool in the cabin? How big is this cabin?" Octavia asked from the backseat.

"Decent sized..." Clarke trailed off.

Bellamy sensed that she was getting nervous again. "Should we go over the story once again?"

Octavia groaned, but Clarke nodded so he continued.

"So we obviously met when you moved in. The first part is true. You didn't take kindly to me at first, you didn't like how you could sometimes hear my music and I didn't like your weird hours that you were coming back from and the racket you were making."

"But then one day I met Octavia and we became friends so that led us to spend more time with each other."

That part was true as well. Octavia was her only friend she had in LA.

"Right, so I slowly started falling for you, but I thought you didn't like me like that. Until one day I finally got the courage to ask you out on a date when we were getting our mail at the same time. And we've been dating ever since."

Clarke nodded again. They could pull this off. Five days. Then they would wait a couple months before telling everyone they broke up. It would work out.

"Oh. My. God," Octavia piped up from the backseat.

Bellamy gave a low whistle.

"For some reason when you said you parents owned a ski lodge, I pictured something cozy. This is huge!" Octavia squealed.  
It was huge. The giant lodge loomed by the mountain, the slopes not far away. Clarke point Bellamy down a long driveway that led to a gigantic cabin.

"We're here," Clarke said quietly.

Clarke mom and dad were outside on the front porch in an instant, waving at them. Clarke gave them a small wave back, and then glanced back to the people in the car.

"Ready to do this?"

Bellamy stayed silent and Octavia said "Fuck yeah!" And jumped out of the car.

Clarke stepped out gingerly as Bellamy went to the trunk to get the bags.

"Clarke!" her mother came up and hugged her, "It's been so long! I'm glad you could make it! And you must be Octavia!" she said turning and hugging her as well.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Griffen. "

Finally her mother turned to Bellamy, who was approaching carrying both Clarke's and his suitcases. "And you must be Bellamy. "  
Bellamy set down the bags and accepted her hug hello. Clarke's father came down and gave Clarke a big hug and then shook everyone's hands.

"Welcome to our home!"

Clarke gave a nervous look at Bellamy who gave her a reassuring smile. She took one last breath before heading inside.

...

Clarke showed Octavia the guest suite before leading Bellamy to her old childhood bedroom. It was exactly how she had it in high school: a big queen size bed with dark purple covers and a giant blanket on top. Sketches and painting lined the walls along with photos of her and friends, and on one end sat a stone fireplace, a fire crackling inside.

"I didn't know you were a champion snowboarder?" Bellamy said, dropping his bag and looking at the trophies that lined her dresser.

"I'm decent..." she replied.

"Decent like how this house is decent sized?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "I didn't want you to think I'm some spoiled rich girl."

Octavia came bouncing into the room. "Clarke! This place is so amazing! Where are you friends staying?"

Clarke smiled at her, "They will be staying in rooms at the lodge. I think they are coming later tonight! Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house."

At the end of the tour they walked into a large living room with a roaring fireplace, Clarke's parents seated on the comfy couches in front of it.

"Your cabin is beautiful Mr. and Mrs. Griffen," Bellamy said politely, settling next to Clarke on the sofa.

"Please, call us Jake and Abby," Clarke's father said, "So where do you work Bellamy?"

"Currently I am an intern at a publishing company, and with Octavia in college, I have to work at the boardwalk on the weekends. Hopefully soon I will get a permanent jobs, and it will be easier to pay off the loans."

"And what about your parents? Can they help out?" her mother asked. Clarke shot her dagger eyes. She had told her that they were a touchy subject, but her mother was rarely one to listen.

Bellamy just smiled, "I'm afraid they are both out of the picture. It's been just me and O for awhile now."

Jake nodded and turned to Octavia, "So what are you going to college for?"

Clarke sighed in relief how easy both Blake siblings were with talking with her parents. Twenty minutes they were all laughing at the Jake's story of one of the employees running the snowmobile straight into the resort's sign.

Her phone dinged and she looked down to see she got a text from Monty saying that they were just pulling into the lodge. Clarke quickly texted back that she would meet them there.

"Some of my friends are down at the lodge, do you guys want to walk down with me so that way I can show you around a little bit?"

Bellamy and Octavia both agreed and got up to put on their snow gear.

The walk to the lodge was icy at times, and Clarke had to shoot out her hand to keep balanced whenever she hit a slick spot. They were almost there when Bellamy had to grab her waist to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"CLARKE!"

Bellamy had to quickly remove his arm from her waist so he didn't get trampled by the boy who had run up to her, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up, swinging her around.

"Jasper! Oh my gosh your hair is gone!"

Jasper pulled back and laughed, "Yeah, that happens when you join the military."

A girl with short brown hair came and hugged her next. Two more boys appeared in the doorway, one with shaggy black hair, and a tall muscular one with a buzz cut. They both came and gave her a hug before turning to Bellamy.

"Uhm guys this is my boyfriend, Bellamy and his sister Octavia. Guys these are my friends from school Jasper, Monty, and Nathan but you can call him Miller, we all do, and this is Maya, Jasper's girlfriend."

Bellamy smiled and stuck out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of stories."

"Wish I could say the same," Monty said, "We actually didn't know that Clarke even had a boyfriend until last week. Wells is not happy."

Clarke shrugged, "He'll get over it."

"Who will get over what?" a voice said from behind them.

"Wells!" Clarke shouted, running towards the guy in front of them. She threw her arms around him and he lifted her up in the air.

"I've missed you Clarke!" he said, putting her back on the ground.

"I've missed you too, Wells," she turned her attention to the girl standing behind him. "Nice to see you again Harper, congratulations on your engagement," she said walking up to the girl and giving her a hug. Bellamy noticed a bit of an edge to her voice, and immediately his thoughts started racing. Was Clarke in love with Wells and didn't want him to get married? Maybe she brought him here to make Wells jealous. He didn't have much time to dwell on this because Wells walked over an introduced himself.

"So you are the Bellamy that I know nothing about?"

Bellamy nodded, "And you're the Wells that seems to be in every one of Clarke's stories."

Wells laughed, "Yep that's me. It's good to meet yeah man, I'm glad Clarke finally found someone that can keep up with her"

"It's tough at times, but I can usually manage it," he said, giving her a wink. She hit him playfully on the arm.

As they were standing there talking , a snowball hit Clarke in the back of her head.

"Hey-Raven!" she said running over to the perpetrator. A girl with brown hair laughed as she hugged her hello. Behind her stood a muscular guy with arm tattoos and another smaller guy. "Bellamy, Octavia! This is Raven and her boyfriend Wick. And this is Lincoln."

Octavia was over there in an instant, sticking her hand out to Lincoln.

"Now that we are all here, I think we should go swimming!" Jasper said excitedly. Raven shook her head.

"Jas we just got here, can't you wait until we all get settled into our rooms?"

Jasper grumbled but finally agreed. As they walked up the rooms, Raven settled in walking beside Clarke.

"He's hot," she said, nodding to Bellamy walking and talking with Wells as they made their way up the steps, "Like smokin hot. I'm a little jealous."

Clarke grinned. "He is pretty sexy isn't he?"

She wished she could tell Raven that she wasn't actually dating him. That the way he looked at her was pretend. But she just kept silent and was genuinely happy when he came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

...

"CANNONBALL!" Jasper took a running leap into the pool, leaving a giant splash. Maya and Harper who had their feet dangling on the edge shrieked.

"Jas! I didn't want to get wet!" Maya yelled.

"Well good thing that's not the point of swimming," he said sarcastically, before swimming over and pulling her in.

Wick turned towards Raven. "I bet I can make the bigger splash."

"No way!" she shouted before taking a running start and jumping in, Wick after her.

"Are you going to get in Princess?" Bellamy asked, turning towards Clarke.

"I don't know..."

She yelped as he in one swift movement picked her up bridal style and jumped into the pool. He let her go when they went under and when she broke the surface she splashed him.

"Let's play chicken!" Jasper shouted.

There was whoops of agreement from everyone except Harper.

"Count me out," she said. She hadn't even gotten in the pool yet.

"Then I guess count me out too," Wells said, swimming over beside her. Clarke gave a sour look, but didn't say anything.

When Harper refused to play Marco Polo as well, after Clarke had finally taken down Octavia who was on Lincoln's shoulders, Clarke had finally convinced Wells to play anyways. Everyone splashed around the pool as Monty blindly chased after them. After a couple of turns to Bellamy was it.

He listened for Clarke's voice specifically, following it around the pool. When he finally had her corned she reached out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Polo," she said, whispering in his ear. He reached around and picked her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He opened his eyes so he could see her beaming at him. He tilted his head so he could kiss her, and when their lips touched Clarke eagerly pushed him to see if he would do more. He backed her up so she was against the pool wall, kissing her harder as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had always wanted to do that, always wondered how it would feel.

Finally someone shouted "Get a room!" and they pulled apart. He beamed at her, and she smiled back until she remembered that his was fake. That he was doing this all for show. He gave her a confused look at he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but didn't have time to pursue it because they were called back to her friends.

That night as she climbed into the bed with Bellamy, something they had decided it was for the best in case someone was to wake them up the morning, she tried to squash the sadness that was inside.

"Your friends are awesome," he said, not looking up from the book he was reading, "Even Lincoln, though I know his intentions with my sister and I'm not for sure if I'm ok with them."

"I've really missed them. We used to have so much fun up here, snowboarding all winter long. Wells and I would spend all day out there, so much that my mom would be afraid that we were going to get hyperthermia."

"I take it you are not fond of his fiancée?"

Clarke wrinkled her nose. "Is it that obvious?"

Bellamy chuckled. "I can just tell you are a little colder with her than you are with the others. At first I thought it was just because she wasn't a part of your original group. But then I saw they you seem to be ok with Maya and Wick, so it must just be a Harper thing."

"I'm fine with Harper," Clarke said, "I just don't know if she is right for Wells. She never wants to do anything, and Wells is a thrill seeker. Last summer we went hiking, and had to stop halfway up trail because she got tired. It's annoying."

Bellamy nodded. "She's taking away your and Well's fun. I get it."

Clarke curled up in her pillow, facing the wall. Bellamy reached over and switched off the light.

"Goodnight Bell," Clarke said, "Oh and by the way I'm sorry if I move a lot in my sleep."

Clarke woke up on the opposite side she fell asleep on. She looked over to see Bellamy laying facedown into the pillow. She smiled and quietly got out bed, creeping across the floor to the door. When she got to the kitchen her mother was already there making pancakes.

"Good morning sweetie. Your father is down at the lodge at a meeting, but he should be back soon. "

Clarke sat down on the bar stool. "What kind are you making?"

"Blueberry for you of course, and do you know what type of pancakes Bellamy likes?"

"He likes chocolate chip with a ton of whip cream. It's pretty ridiculous," said Clarke, not even realizing how it was a little odd she knew this fact about him.

"You guys seem like a good fit for each other," Abby said, setting the pancakes in front of Clarke.

Clarke looked up surprised, "You think so? I wasn't sure if you would like him or not, since he grew up a lot different than us..."

"Well he seems to be a very nice boy and his sister is lovely too. And he can easily match that attitude you have, which is something that your old boyfriends couldn't do. And he definitely loves you, there is no question about that."

Clarke choked on the piece of pancake she was trying to eat. "What?"

Abby didn't even turnaround from the stove, "Oh you know the way he looks at you like your his entire universe."

"That's weirdly poetic mom."

Abby turned around and smiled, "I've been reading a lot of romance novels."

The front door banged open, and Wells and Harper came in.

"Morning Griffens! Mmmm Abby you know your pancakes are my favorite, I hope you are making me some..."

"Of course Wells. Have you guys got anything planned for today?"

"I thought we would go skiing," Clarke said, "Octavia and Bellamy have never been, so I thought maybe I could teach them-" Her voice faded as Bellamy entered the kitchen. He had just woken up but damn he looked great. His white t-shirt hugged his skin, showing just the outlines of his abs and he was running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Mornin' everyone," he said before coming up to Clarke and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Bellamy," Clarke's mother said, putting a plate in front of him, "I made you some pancakes. Clarke said you liked chocolate chip. Did you sleep well?"

"Thanks these look delicious," Bellamy said, grabbing the whip cream and starting to make a large pile on his pancakes. "I slept great, except for the fact that Clarke rolled over me as she tends to do."

Clarke gave him a sheepish grin. He was just guessing she did that a lot, and he was spot on.

"Tell me about it, sleepovers were the worst," Wells said, "You are just going to have to hold her a little tighter aren't you?"

Clarke gave Wells dagger eyes, but Bellamy just laughed. "Yeah I will have to put her in a choke hold from now on."

...

It was a long day on the slopes, and Bellamy finally thought he had the hang of it. He was growing increasingly mad as his sister caught on a lot faster than him. He teased Clarke that it must be because Lincoln was a better teacher than she was. Bellamy was a little bitter about his sister's getting ever closer relationship with him.

Clarke had to hit him once and remind him that Lincoln was her friend and actually him and Octavia go pretty well together since she is over the top and he was so quiet. When it got dark they headed back for a hot dinner. Bellamy really didn't want to go back into the cold, but Clarke and Wells had been dying all day to go on the half pipe. So while the rest of their friends stayed in the cabin around the cozy fire or back to the lodge to spend some quality time with their significant other, Bellamy and Harper were dragged back out in the cold.

They watched from the bleachers as Wells and Clarke strapped on their snowboards and then took turns performing various tricks.

Clarke was good. Way better than decent like she had told him.

Harper and Bellamy sat in awkward silence until she piped up, "You guys are cute together."

"Thanks," he replied, " so are you and Wells."

Harper shook her head. "Not like you two. Yesterday when were swimming, you guys never let go of each other. Wells didn't even pay attention to me."

Bellamy felt half extremely uncomfortable and the other half sorry for her. "Well Clarke and I...we haven't been dating for that long so we probably are a little more affectionate than most couples."

Harper sighed. "Yeah, but I don't think that should ever end, you know? We are engaged now, we shouldn't be already losing that affectionate side."

Bellamy stayed silent, not really for sure how to respond to this

"Does Clarke like me?" Harper asked, her eyes trained on Clarke's movements as she went down the half pipe. She went up for a back 9, landing perfectly. Wells cheered her on, before following after her.

"Of course she likes you."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"She just...she wants to make sure that Wells is completely happy," he said, choosing his words carefully. "She'll warm up to you. It took her awhile to warm up to me as well. She hated me the first couple of weeks."

Harper laughed. "That seems hard to believe, considering the way she looks at you now. You'd think you were the only guy she sees."

"HEY BELL WATCH THIS!" Clarke shouted from the far end. Bellamy watched as she rode down the side, pulling off a flawless grab before heading into a perfect forward flipping backside 540. She skidded to a stop in front of the bleachers.

"That was pretty hot," Bellamy said, getting up and approaching her. He pulled off her goggles and down her face mask before kissing her on the lips. She smiled into his kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck.

When they pulled apart Harper was staring at the wistfully, as Wells sat down and pulled off his snowboard.

"I'm freezing," Bellamy said, Clarke still attached to his neck, "Can we go inside now?"

Clarke brushed the freshly fallen snow off his hat. "Well I was thinking if you wanted to stay outside for a little bit longer we could maybe use the hot tub..."

Bellamy set her on the ground. "I'm down for that, Harper? Wells? Care to join us?"

In the end Harper and Wells came out, along with Octavia and to Bellamy's dismay Lincoln. But he couldn't focus on that too much because Clarke was climbing in next to him wearing that yellow suit that made her look great. Not that she didn't always look great. Clarke could be wearing a lobster costume and Bellamy would still think she looked good.

Bellamy immediately pulled her onto his lap, kissing her neck softly. She responded by curling up into him farther.

"So Clarke, I heard that you hated Bellamy when you first met him?" Harper said, watching them a little sadly.

Clarke looked over at her surprised. "Yeah, I did. I thought he was pretty cute, but annoying as hell."

Bellamy intertwined their fingers under the water. A gesture that made Clarke's heart flutter, not even realizing that no one else could see it.

"In all fairness I thought she was annoying as well, I always heard her cooking at the weirdest times, like at four in the morning."

Clarke shrugged, "I work weird hours."

"And when O and her became friends and she started hanging around a lot more, we would argue about _everything_ ," Bellamy chuckled.

"Books, movies, what to eat," Clarke agreed, "Anything really."

"So when did you realize you loved each other?" Harper asked. Octavia raised their eyebrows at them since they hadn't practiced this, but neither of them saw her.

Bellamy turned to look at Clarke, looking at her in the eyes. "One day we were watching a scary movie. And every time Clarke jumped or covered her eyes I just wanted to pull her into me, to make her feel better. I didn't want to see her afraid. That's when I realized that I loved her, and I always had."

Clarke smiled at him, remembering that moment. She hadn't realized he had been watching her.

"For me it was one day when I came over. It was raining outside, and you were curled up in the corner of your couch," Clarke said to him, a glint in her eye. "You were reading a book. It must of been a very good one, because the way you seemed totally absorbed into, like you were taking in each and every word. I fell in love with the way you were in love with that book. I realized in that moment that you were the boy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Bellamy bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Octavia started to laugh.

"Sorry," she said, "I just thought about how clueless you guys are. I mean were."

Bellamy shot her dagger eyes, but Clarke just hummed in agreement, shutting her eyes as she enjoyed being pressed up against Bellamy's chest. She was so relaxed in his arms. She never had felt like this with her past relationships. She felt at home, and she tried to banish the thoughts of how that night he wouldn't be holding her this way.

She was wrong.

After around an hour in the hot tub, relaxing as they told stories, Bellamy occasionally stealing sweet kisses or Clarke pressing her face into his side, everyone decided to go to bed. Wells and Harper making the cold trek back to the lodge, Octavia not even subtly convincing Lincoln to stay the night, and Bellamy and Clarke going to her room.

When Clarke finished getting ready, Bellamy was already lying in the bed. Clarke slipped in next to him, facing the wall like she had done the night before. She lie there for a while, trying to calm the thoughts racing through her head. Finally her eyes were about to flutter shut when she felt strong arms going around her middle, pulling her closer.

She stiffened, not sure what to do but eventually deciding to relax into it.

"Don't want you rolling over me," Bellamy mumbled, only partially awake.

Clarke smiled to herself, before closing her eyes to welcome sleep.

...

She woke up in almost the same position she fell asleep in, something that was uncommon for her usual restless sleeping. She was tucked into his side, his arm slung across her waist holding her tight. The thought crossed her mind that they fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. She drifted off back into a peaceful sleep.

The second time she woke up was to Octavia barging in the room. She full on burst out laughing when she saw the position they were sleeping in.

Bellamy groaned, loosening his grip on Clarke. Clarke sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up sleeping beauties, Abby has breakfast downstairs and half the gang has already arrived."

Clarke through her legs over the side of the bed and headed into the bathroom to try to fix her hair a little bit before going downstairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, Octavia went over and smacked Bellamy's head.

"ERgh what was that for?" he asked, sleepily sitting up.

"Are you guys a thing now without telling me? You need to tell me, so I'm not out of the loop."

Bellamy shook his head. "No. Still pretending. At least she is."

"Are you sure? Because the way that you guys were kissing last night..."

"Pretend, O. We were in front of her friends and that's what people in relationships do. And apparently what people not in relationships do, seeing how you and Lincoln-"

"This is not about me!" she shouted, "This is about you and Clarke. And the position I just walked in on was not something normal people do. And I don't see any of her friends in here to pretend in front of."

Bellamy sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"I couldn't help it, ok? I was half asleep, and I think so was she otherwise neither of us would of ever done it."

Octavia nudged him, "Why don't you ask her out? For real?"

"But what if this is all still fake to her? I haven't been acting, but she thinks I am! Then what do we do for the next three days if she rejects me?"

Octavia laughed, "She won't reject you. Trust me, that girl is as far gone with you as you are with her."  
This gave Bellamy a little hope. He considered Octavia's advice about asking her out for real today. He just needed the perfect time to do.

...

Clarke had decided that everyone was going to go ice skating, even Harper who was protesting. Clarke had loved ice skating as a child, and she probably could of been a figure skater if she had put in the effort.

They had a room full of skates at the lodge that the guests could rent and go out to the rink they had not too far from the lodge. But Clarke and her friends went to the other rink, the smaller and private one a short walk away from Clarke's cabin.

Octavia gave her crap the whole walk there.

"I mean how did you never tell me that you had a private ice skating rink? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this point."

Most of Clarke's friends could skate fairly well, because they had basically grown up here as well. The only one who wasn't very good was Miller, he had always hated when they ice skated. Monty grabbed his shaky hands and led him across the ice. Wick refused to admit that he wasn't very good on the ice, slipping and falling many times before accepted Raven's hand. Harper clung to Wells for dear life.

"So I take it that you can skate ice princess?" Bellamy said, as he stepped out on the ice and skated backwards with ease.

"Yeah I can skate," she replied, "You look like this isn't your first time either?"

Bellamy grinned, "O and I played hockey for six years."

"Well you learn something new every day." Clarke stepped out onto the ice, skating with grace circles around him before stopping right in front of him.

She took his hand and skated backwards leading him forward.

As they skated a light snow started to fall on them. Their fingers intertwined, skating side by side.

"I know I've said it a thousand times," Clarke said quietly, though everyone else was out of earshot, "But thank you for coming here with me. I've been having a really fun time with you."

Bellamy took a deep breath before pulling her to the side, stopping her so she was facing him.

"Clarke, I have to tell you something."

Her eyes filled with worry, and he immediately wanted to ease her mind. But he wasn't for sure how she was going to take what he needed to say.

"Clarke, I haven't been pretending. I never was."

He waited for her reaction. She stared at him, registering what he had just said. And then she threw her arms around him, kissing him with every ounce of her being. Making sure that this was real, he was real and he was saying this for real.

When they pulled apart Clarke was smiling up at him.

"Thank god, because I wasn't pretending either. I never was."

...

Octavia knew that they were finally together. She could tell by the way they weren't holding back anymore. His eyes never left her. She was always holding on to him. It was obvious they were in deep.

As they continued skating, Bellamy suggested to Clarke that she talk to Harper. He told Clarke what Harper had said to him. Clarke finally agreed.

Harper was sitting out at the picnic table. Her ankles were sore from falling. She watched as her fiancée raced Raven around the rink.

She was surprised when Clarke came up to her.

"Hey Harper. I want to apologize," Clarke said, "I feel like I've been cold to you, and I know I shouldn't do that. I just want to see Wells happy, and you make him happy even though you are nothing like him. But that's ok, he doesn't need someone exactly like him."

Harper sat shocked for a moment, before recovering. "It's ok. I know I'm not who you pictured for him. "

"It doesn't matter. He loves you and that is all that matters."

Harper looked wistfully at Wells.

"Harper," Clarke said, making her turn to face her again. "He loves you. Trust me, you are all he ever talks about. That's part of the reason I was so annoyed."

Harper smiled at Clarke, thinking that maybe they could become friends someday too. "Thanks Clarke. And I want you to be one of bridesmaid."

Clarke looked at her shocked. "Really?"

"Of course, Wells wouldn't have it any other way. Of course Bellamy and Octavia will be invited as well. You guys are really good together."

Clarke looked at Bellamy, laughing with his sister as they skated around the rink.

"Yeah. We are."

...

...

...

-8 years later-

Clarke stepped out on the ice, taking a quick warm up lap around the rink. She stopped when she got to the entrance, her husband smirking at her.

"You are such a show-off," he chuckled. She swatted him on the arm, before crouching down to be face to face with the small golden haired girl in front of her. She was only three years old, but was already looking like her mother.

"Are you ready Everett?" Clarke said, grabbing the little girls hand. Bellamy grabbed the other and they stepped gingerly onto the ice.

Her friends were all there too, just like they were every year for one week in January. Monty and Miller's six year old girl was gripping tightly to her father Monty's hand, Miller gripping tightly to Monty's other. Raven was still trying to keep Wick from falling, but this time she had two little twin boys to keep from falling as well. Harper sat and watched as Wells tried to get their little girl to balance. Maya watched from the sidelines with Harper, she was pregnant with their first child.

Octavia and Lincoln skated hand in hand, their little baby boy fast asleep in the cabin under the careful watch of Abby.

Some tears spilled out of Clarke's eyes as she thought about how special this place was to her. It was the place she grew up. The place where Bellamy proposed, on the ice where they had kissed two years before. The place where they had gotten married in the summer. The place where all of her friends and family came together every year.

And the place where she had fallen in love with Bellamy. And Bellamy in love with her.


	14. Princess Clarke and Prince Bellamy AU

**I just finished reading** _ **The Wrath and the Dawn**_ **by Renee Ahdieh and I fell so much in love with it that this kind of spilled out. And it's a lot longer than my usual because I just couldn't stop. So yes, this is highly inspired by that book; not the same plot but many of the same elements.**

Two days ago she was nobody. Just the merchant's daughter from a small village on the border of the kingdom. She was set to marry the blacksmith. They would probably have several children, living in a cottage too small for them to be comfortable in. She would never make the journey to the city and see the castle that everyone said was a marvel to look at.

Today everyone in Barasted knew who she was.

The golden haired girl who had charmed the kingdom. The most beautiful girl in the land.

The girl who would supposedly melt the heart of the cold-hearted prince.

The girl who would one day be their queen.

...

Clarke hated saying goodbye. The small village of Tyrall was the only place she had ever been. She was being forced to leave her mother behind in the care of the her mother's new husband. Markus seemed like a good man, but Clarke wanted to be there to help them settle. But none of that mattered now.

The King had been searching for months for a bride for his son. The rumors were the King wanted him to marry some princess of a nearby country, or at least a noble woman. However, the King's advisor was a smart man and suggested that to ease the tension that was every growing in the villages, the riots that were constantly breaking out against the monarchy, that he should marry a peasant girl. Someone they can relate to. Someone they can trust.

So the King's men were sent out to find the most beautiful girl in the country to become the Prince's new bride. One that looked the part of a princess.

Clarke was the unfortunate girl.

She had very little to pack. All new stuff was waiting for her at the palace. So she was only bringing along a few mementoes of home. An old doll that her mother had made her when she was small. Her bow and her quiver that she was given for her birthday one year. And of course the necklace that was found in her father's belongings that were brought back, along with the news that he was not coming home. He would never come home again.

Finn was waiting for her by the carriage that was taking her away.

"I'll come and get you Clarke. They can't take you away like this."

Clarke shook her head.

"Don't be foolish Finn. Stay here. Marry a nice girl from the valley. Forget me."

Finn took her into his arms. "I love you Clarke. I will come rescue you."

Clarke pulled away from her first love. "It's too dangerous Finn. I'll be ok."

She gave her mother one last hug goodbye, trying to hold back the tears from falling down her face. She didn't want the King's men to see her cry. She wasn't going to let anybody see her cry.

As they pulled away, Clarke gave one last fleeting glance at her village. Gone was her home.

...

Her first encounter with her soon to be husband was not a pleasant one. She was barely was out of the carriage before she was swept up to her chambers, with the instructions to wait there until the prince was to come. He would introduce himself, they would have a small conversation and eat some dinner, before he would bade her goodnight. Then she would make herself ready for bed, and expect to be up early the next morn.

The lady who told her this said her name was Lady Sidney. Clarke immediately disliked her, for when the Lady had first saw her, her nose wrinkled in disgust at her clothing.

Just as she was told, Clarke waited until a knock came to her door, even though she was starving and the food on the table looked delicious. On the other side was the Prince.

He was tall, with raven hair that curled at the ends. There was no warmth in his face, his eyes were cold and showed no expression to what he might be feeling inside. For someone who was supposed to meeting his future wife, he did not look happy.

"Good Evening my lady," he said, his voice deep and cold as well.

"Good evening, my prince," she said, before walking over to the table. "I take it I can eat now that you're here? I was not given any food since morning." There was an edge to her voice that she knew the Prince heard. Clarke was angry, and hungry which made her even more angry. She was not about to be polite to the man who had taken her away from her home.

He watched her curiously from the door as she ate anyways without his permission, before he came to sit opposite of her.

"I hope your ride here went well," he said, not touching the food in front of him.

"Well enough I suppose. I wish I had some company, it was boring staring at the landscape for seven days."

Bellamy continued to stare at her, as if he was trying to figure out who this girl was who was sitting in front of him.

"So, Prince Blake," Clarke continued, not wanting to sit in awkward silence, "Tell me, what exactly are my duties as the princess of the kingdom? Will I actually be able to venture out and see the city?"

"No," he responded sternly, "That would be far too dangerous. You are to stay in the castle."

"So my duties are just to be the supposed prettiest face in the kingdom and act like I am devoted to my husband so your people will think that I agree with everything you are doing?" Clarke bit.

"That is part of the job description yes," he said.

"Oh so being your wife is a job then? And here I thought we were marrying out of love," Clarke replied sarcastically.

The prince glared at her. "You do have a silver tongue now don't you?"

Clarke crossed her arms. "If I am to be your wife, I will expect you to treat me as more than a pretty face."

The Prince stood abruptly, almost knocking over hit plate.

"I believe that you should get some rest. It was a long journey and you must need sleep."

Clarke scoffed at his remark, but before she had time to bite an insult back at him, he had left her chambers.

Clarke huffed as she got up from the table to change into her new nightgown. She washed up, and was happy to find her bed was ten times as soft as her one at home. Soon she fell asleep, with daydreams she was back home with her mother.

...

Clarke woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and hitting her face.

"Good morning Princess, rise and shine!"

Clarke sat up to see a short girl with gleaming black hair pulling open all the curtains in her chamber.

"Must you open them all?" Clarke groaned, falling back onto the pillow.

The girl laughed. "Yes I must. Being in the sunshine is my favorite thing to do. I have breakfast for you over here."

Clarke got up and slumped over to the table.

The girl poured her some tea. "I'm Octavia, I will be your lady in waiting, which basically means I have to stay by your side all day. So that means we can either be friends or enemies, your choice."

Clarke studied her maid. "Octavia? Even I have heard the rumors concerning you, and I live as far away from here as it gets."

"I've heard rumors about you too, Princess," Octavia retorted, "About the way you spoke to Bellamy last night."

"Bellamy? So you must be close to him."

Octavia sighed, "My, my you are just as fiery as I heard. The rumors must be true about you as well."

Clarke nodded, now noticing the resemblance her maid had to the Prince. Same hair, same shape of nose. Octavia's eyes were friendlier though. She could see the joy in her face.

"I'd like to be friends Octavia. And I am not a Princess yet, so please call me Clarke."

Octavia smiled at her. "Ok...Clarke. The royal seamstress will be here very soon to get you fitted for your gowns."

Clarke decided she did not like getting fitted. It was annoying, and she was poked and prodded until she swore the seamstress was doing it on purpose. She did like however how Octavia helped her get ready by brushing her hair, and putting on makeup. She had picked a simple dress for Clarke to wear, that still fancier than any dress the woman had back home.

"You are free till lunch, prin- Clarke. What would you like to do?"

Clarke thought about it for a moment. There was surely plenty to do in the castle, but she really wanted to see her soon to be husband again. She had not liked how the Prince had spoke to her, but for some reason she could not get him out of her mind.

"Do you have a training ground? I'd like to practice some archery to clear my head."

Octavia nodded and motioned for Clarke to follow her. Clarke grabbed her bow on the way out.

On their walk down to the grounds, Clarke asked some questions she was dying to know about.

"So how did you end up becoming my handmaiden Octavia?"

Octavia led her down a staircase, and down another hallway. Clarke wasn't sure how she was going to ever learn her way around this place. She decided the next thing Octavia should do was to give her a tour.

"I am very lucky to have this job," replied Octavia, "My mother was only a kitchen girl. The only reason I have such a prestigious job is because of Bellamy. You see, he convinced his father that I was his responsibility after my mother died. The King tried to keep my hushed up, but obviously that did not work very well, since even you know about the affair. Bellamy insisted on me being your handmaiden. The King finally gave in."

Clarke figured that Bellamy must of cared for his bastard sister very much. And from the way that she spoke of him, it sounded like she cared for him as well.

"Why is the Prince so...cold?"

Octavia laughed. "He wasn't always like that. We used to play in the gardens together when we were small. He even taught me how to use a sword. He was a very happy child, but as he got more responsibility it has started to take a toll on him. Perhaps you can bring that happiness back into his life..." she said, giving Clarke a side glance.

"I don't think he likes me very much, especially how last night went," Clarke admitted.

"I don't believe that. He just doesn't know you well enough yet to warm up to you. And I believe he was rather impressed with the way you present yourself. Most ladies do whatever it takes to please him."

They reached the grounds, and Clarke quickly went to get some arrows. She had a lot to get off her mind, and shooting was the best way she knew how. She put the arrow in, letting everything drift away. She took a deep breath, and drew her bow. She closed her eyes, breathed out and fired, opening a split second before she let go. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the target right in the middle. She shot a couple more, each one hitting the mark. Octavia was impressed, and soon started putting out harder targets for her to hit.

After awhile she felt the eyes of someone piercing into her. She glanced sideways to see the Prince up on a balcony, watching her.

She drew her bow, staring at the target in which Octavia had set up; an apple balancing on top. She closed her eyes and let the arrow fly.

It hit the apple perfectly. Octavia erupted into a cheer, but Clarke paid no attention to her. Instead she looked up at Prince Blake. They locked eyes for a second, before he turned around and went inside.

Clarke inwardly sighed. "Shall we get lunch Octavia?"

...

That night Bellamy entered her chambers to have supper with her once again.

"Did you have a lovely day Princess?" he asked, sitting across from her.

"Indeed my Prince. I was hoping to see you a little more, will the days always be like that my prince?"

"I have a lot of business to attend to. Why would you wish to see me?" he said, putting some jam on a roll and then handing it to her.

"Thank you. Well I would like to get to know my husband before we marry. What is you favorite color?"

Prince Blake looked taken aback. "And why does that matter to you Princess?"

"Don't you wish to know your future wife?" Clarke replied, "Or do you wish to always have this uncomfortable relationship? What happens on our wedding night when we have to consummate the marriage? Are you going to close your eyes and pretend I'm someone else?"

Prince Blake looked disproving at her. "You really have no limit to what you will say do you?"

Clarke put on a fake smile. "I do not my prince."

They sat in silence until Prince Blake finally said, "I saw you shooting today. You seem to be very proficient in archery. "

"Yes, well it was necessary to learn to hunt after my father died. I sold what I hunted for a little extra money to get us by. Fortunately my mother got a new husband before I was ripped away from my home."

The next week went like this. Clarke would rarely see Prince Blake during the day, only in passing. At night he would dine with her, they would have the same like conversations with Clarke making snide remarks and Bellamy giving her a cold shoulder.

On the fifth day of her arrival Clarke met the King.

He had sought her out while she was practicing archery one day. She had just finished shooting her targets when she heard a loud clapping from behind her.

Bellamy was standing beside the King, giving his usual cold stare. She quickly did a curtsey, although she was wearing trousers today.

"Good Afternoon, your Majesty."

Clarke could see Bellamy in the King's face. She could see Octavia as well. It was no wonder it was obvious to everyone that she was his.

"So this is the most beautiful girl in the entire kingdom?" His voiced boomed, unlike Bellamy's clear and straightforward one.

"So I am told," Clarke replied.

The King laughed. "And so quick with you words I understand. And fantastic with a bow! It's quite unusual for a princess to be so good at archery." He said, his words with a hint of disproval at her unladylike behavior.

"I believe we all know that I am not going to be your usual princess."

For a second Clarke saw a glint in the Prince's eyes, almost as if he was amused. The King however had a burning look, though the smile never left his face.

"I agree. Maybe in time you will learn the ways of the castle. I'm sure Madam Sidney would be happy to teach you."

With that he turned around to leave. Bellamy hesitated, almost as if he was going to say something, but then decided against it and left. Octavia came up beside her, trying to keep from laughing

"Oh Clarke, I do think you will give the King a run for his gold."

Later that night, when they had dinner in her chamber, the Prince seemed more comfortable with her.

"You handled my father with much grace. I believe you will be a good queen."

Clarke was taken aback by the unexpected compliment.

"I'm surprised you think so. I did not, after all, behave how a lady should behave."

Bellamy met her eyes, and Clarke once again saw that glimmer of light in his cold eyes.

"My father is not a kind man. He is the person who forced you to come here and marry me. You should not have to be molded into the perfect wife he wants for me."

Clarke smiled at him. "Oh don't you worry, I don't plan on having any lessons with that which Madam Sidney. "

There was a crack of a smile on the prince's face, and Clarke felt like she had a huge accomplishment.

They talked about Octavia a little bit. About how his father refused to acknowledge her existent. But his mother did. She loved Octavia, even though she was the proof that her husband had an affair. She still treated her like a daughter.

"She would of liked you," he told Clarke, and she felt extremely happy inside. It was the first dinner that she had with her future husband that she was full of joy afterwards.

...

The next day in passing, she saw the prince doing some sword exercises on the training grounds. He was fighting his right hand man, Miller. Clarke liked Miller. She had only met him once, but he was very kind to her.

There was a lot of people in the castle she did like. She liked her own personal guard, Lincoln. He sometimes would let her sneak out at night to get food from the kitchen. She also liked the head chef, Monty. He let her take whatever she wanted, and Clarke sometimes joined him on making the bread.

Clarke watched Prince Blake for a little bit, before turning to her hand maiden.

"Octavia, could you teach me how to use a sword?"

...

"It's got to feel like an extension of you arm," Octavia instructed, helping her through some exercises. "You can't fear the blade. Quick movements through the air now."

Clarke tried, but she struggled with it. The sword was heavier than she anticipated.

As Octavia tried to show her the proper stance, Clarke felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned to see Bellamy standing beside her.

"Relax. Spread your legs a little more apart, balance out the weight. Only use the upper half of your body to swing, not the whole thing."

He stood behind her, helping her through the movements. When they finished, the Prince looked impressed with her.

"That's a good start. I can have Wick, the blacksmith make you a lighter sword. One that will be easier for you to use."

Clarke's face lit up. "Really?"

The Prince smiled at his princess's enthusiasm. "Yes. I do believe you will be the most dangerous princess in the whole nine kingdoms."

...

Clarke was already getting used to being a princess. Sometimes she sat with the Prince while the he had meetings with subjects over things such as land disputes or tragedies struck. Sometimes Clarke would weigh in her opinion, although it was never asked. She was already getting a reputation for the villagers of being a generous princess.

One night at dinner, Clarke finally got the courage to ask the prince what she had been dying to ask him.

"Can I sneak out to the city tonight?"

The Prince looked at her bewildered. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I've never seen it before! I'd like to see what my subjects live like. I will be careful, and I'll where a cloak. I'll even bring Lincoln if you want me to."

Bellamy shook his head at the absurd idea. But finally he said, "If you are to go, I will go with you."

Now it was Clarke that was full of shock. "Are you serious?"

Bellamy nodded, getting up from the table. "Hurry now, before I change my mind."

So in the dark of the night, the two of them slipped out of the palace, and into the depths of the city.

"How did you know the way out without anyone seeing us?" Clarke asked, as they walked into the city.

"I would sometimes sneak out with Octavia," he replied, "She wasn't allowed out of the palace ever."

Clarke understood why Octavia loved the sunlight so much now. It seemed she was always trying to be hidden away in the dark.

"Come on, Princess. I'll show you the most beautiful place in all the city."

As they walked through the dead streets, Clarke learned even more about her soon to be husband. His favorite color was blue, the color of the ocean. He hated waking up early in the mornings. He's traveled all over the world, but his favorite place is the palace, because that is where all the people he cares about are.

Clarke told him about her as well. About her father. About her village. About how she always wanted to see all nine kingdoms, but she knew growing up she would never be allowed to leave Tarell. And how even though she hated leaving her mother, and the fact she was being forced to marry someone she didn't know, she was excited to get to see some place new.

"Do you still hate the fact that you must marry me?" Bellamy asked her.

"Not as much as I did, my prince," she replied.

"I don't like it when you call me that. I'd prefer you call me Bellamy. I am after all, your equal," he said, with a mischievous smile.

"Then you must call me Clarke. Your sister already does so."

They reached a giant stone building with many steps leading up to it.

"It's a library," Bellamy said, "I've never been inside it, but it's the back of it I want to show you."

He led her to the fence that surrounded the building. "Here," he said, "I'll boost you up."

"Are we supposed to be here?" Clarke asked, but accepting his hand never the less.

"Not at all."

Clarke hopped over the fence, and momentarily forgot how to breathe. In front of her was a beautiful garden, full of all kinds of flowers. There was a small brick pathway that led around it, in the middle a beautiful fountain.

Bellamy landed beside her with grace, and turned to look at his bride.

"Do you like it?" he asked, taking in her reaction.

"It's absolutely amazing!" she said, and walked forward in a trance to look at the flowers.

Bellamy was overjoyed. "When I become King, I am going to construct one in the south courtyard. It will be five times this size."

Clarke suddenly could imagine years from now her being in such a garden, curled up on a bench reading a book. It was a lovely image, and she hoped that one day it would become true.

She walked around the small path, occasionally sticking her hand out to softly touch a flower, while Bellamy followed close behind her. She started to hum softly as she went along, reminded of a song her mother used to sing to her a little girl. She subconsciously started to sway to her humming, not noticing she was until Bellamy reached out for her hands.

Her surprise went away as he swayed with her, starting a sort of music-less dance. Clarke started humming a little louder.

Bellamy's eyes were far from cold as he looked at Clarke. They were softer, more brighter even in the dark. Clarke liked them better this way.

He started to lean towards her, his lips coming within inches of hers.

"HEY! INTRUDERS!"

They shot apart and saw a man with a lantern coming towards them.

"Run!" Bellamy shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. He helped her over the fence, and landed beside her before grabbing her hand once more. They ran along the city streets, the man chasing after them. Finally Bellamy pulled Clarke into a doorway, both of them not daring to breathe until the man ran passed.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, whom she was pressed up against in the tiny doorway. Bellamy was taken aback when she burst out laughing.

"That was funny to you?" he said, eying her skeptically.

"It was pretty funny. The crown prince and princess running away because they were trespassing at city property...which is technically owned by the crown."

Bellamy shook his head. "You surprise me everyday Clarke," before he started to bend down to finish what he had wanted to do in the garden.

Clarke's breath hitched as he grew closer, her laughter gone in a second. When his lips brushed up to hers, she knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again. Going back home and marrying Finn was never going to be an option.

Because she knew that she wanted to be here, married to the guy whose kiss was making her weak in the knees.

It only lasted a few seconds before Bellamy pulled away. He laughed at the look of protest on Clarke's face.

"We should go, my princess. Before someone notices that we have gone missing.

Clarke sighed, "I suppose you are right. Maybe we could come back to this later? Tomorrow at dinner perhaps?"

Bellamy took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Perhaps."

They walked back to the castle, her hand in his. They managed to sneak in the way they came out with ease. As they made their way back to her chamber, a small figure turned the corner running into Bellamy.

"Oof, sorry sir- Bellamy?"

Octavia looked between the two of them, holding hands and coming in at a late hour. A smirk rose to her face.

"Well it seems like you two have sorted out your differences."

"Octavia," Bellamy said sternly, "What are you doing out at this time of night? Wait is that- were you with someone tonight?"

Octavia smiled sweetly. "So what if I was?"

Clarke jaw dropped open. "Who was it? Do I know them?"

"It's neither of your business," Octavia snapped, "Now if you excuse me, I must go get some sleep. I have to bring up breakfast ruddy early to a spoiled princess. But I have a sneaky suspicion she's been up all night as well, and will probably be sleeping in."

Octavia pushed past them, towards her own sleeping quarters. Bellamy grumbled something about how he was going to get rid of whoever touched his sister, but Clarke told him that he would do no such thing. Unless he had gotten her pregnant. Then Clarke would personally beat him to a pulp as well.

As they reached her chambers, Bellamy told the surprised guard that he was tell no one that the princess had been out this late. Then he turned to Clarke and gave her one last kiss on the hand.

"Goodnight, my princess. I hope you have the sweetest dreams."

Clarke put a hand on his face, cupping his cheek. "And I, you my Bellamy."

It was the first night Clarke went to sleep, dreaming about what it would be like to be married to the Prince Bellamy Blake.

...

The next few days Clarke was in a state of bliss. She had grown to love the castle, and almost everything in it. She loved the library. It was giant, with huge glass windows. Wick had finished her sword, and now Octavia and her would practice some afternoons. She loved going to the stables and feeding the horses. Bellamy surprised her with an early wedding gift; a beautiful white mare which she named Sabiha.

Bellamy would seek her out throughout the day. Although his schedule was busy, he was drawn to his future wife, just as Clarke was to him. Most of the time he would give her the smile that is just for her, and steal the occasional peck on the cheek or on the hand. It was when the two of them were finally alone for dinner that she would get the dizzying kisses.

Her wedding gown was almost finished. The seamstress insisted to Clarke it was going to be the most beautiful gown in the entire nine kingdoms.

The wedding was approaching fast, and it seemed like there was much to be done. Not only did Clarke's dress need to be finished, but also Octavia's who would carry down her train. Lady Sidney was having a fit over everything that had to be finished, and how Clarke should be helping sew instead of going off to practice that sword fighting, that as princess she will never need to know.

Octavia was getting her own dress fitted, while Clarke laughed every time she got poked.

"Now you know how it feels, Octavia."

"Remind me never to make fun of you again for complaining about dress fittings," Octavia groaned.

Octavia was sent to try on the new dress in the washroom and return so Clarke could see if it was to her liking. When Octavia returned, Clarke clapped approvingly.

"It's perfect, I think it compliments your eyes wonderfully Octavia." But Octavia wasn't looking at Clarke, she was looking past her, then smiled and looked at her shoes. Clarke quickly turned around to see her guard staring at Octavia.

As soon as the seamstress left, Clarke requested Lincoln to stand outside while she got ready for dinner. When the door closed behind him, Clarke turned to Octavia with a knowing smile.

"Hush yourself."

"I said nothing," Clarke said defensively, but the smile didn't leave her face. "He's handsome though. Not my type but I can see why you like him."

"I could give you just as much sass about your relationship with my brother! I'm sure those dinners aren't just talking anymore," Octavia snapped.

"Well the difference is I'm going to be married to him. Are you and Lincoln going to be-?"

Octavia threw a pillow from the couch at her head.

Clarke shrieked. "Excuse you, you cannot pelt the future princess of Barasted with a pillow!"

Octavia laughed, "Oh my, when you become princess you will be insufferable won't you? Come on, let's get you ready for dinner. You have to impress some very important people tonight."

...

Clarke took a deep breath as she stood outside the door to the dining room. It was going to be her first time meeting some nobles from her kingdom. Octavia had picked out a emerald green dress and had twisted her golden curls back so it was out of her face, but still fell elegantly on her shoulders.

Bellamy approached her, holding out his arm.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked, noticing how her arm shook in the tiniest bit. "Don't be nervous. Pretend it's one of our private dinners, with just a few more people."

Clarke snorted. "If it was one of our private dinners, I don't think my behavior would be appropriate for the future Princess."

Bellamy chuckled, before motioning for the doors to be opened. The nobles at the table all stood up when they entered. Clarke stood on the King's right side, Bellamy on her other.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my future wife, Clarke Griffen of Tarell."

Clarke smiled at the people at the table before sitting down.

Dinner commenced, and Clarke stayed silent for the first course. As the second one came, she started to become irritated with how they were speaking like she was not present.

"She sure is a beauty, your majesty," said a stout man sitting near the King, "And to think that you found her in Tarell of all places!" The man and the King both let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, it's remarkable isn't it," Clarke said drily, "That even in small villages, the people look the same as everywhere else."

The man laughed, "What a bite this one has!"

"This one has a name," Clarke said, her voice still in a kind tone, "And she can also hear you perfectly fine and would appreciate to be spoken to directly."

"Yes she does have quite the tongue," the King said, ignoring Clarke, "Luckily my son has learned how to control a kingdom, so he should be able to keep her in line fairly easy."

By now the whole table was listening. Clarke's face grew flustered, but Bellamy grabbed her wrist and started moving his thumb in soothing circles. "Actually Clarke would be the one to keep me in line. I was very fortunate that a girl who can stand up for herself was chosen to be my wife. She will make a wonderful Queen someday," Bellamy said, giving Clarke a warm smile. The nobles around the table were disgruntled at the usual cold prince's affection for his bride. It was something they had not seen or heard of him before.

"And," Bellamy added, "I would not want to get on her bad side. I'm sure she could shoot a theft's shoulder at the bridge from her balcony."

The dining table was silent until a kind looking young man said, "Impressive. Do you mind telling me princess, what is your bow of choice?"

Clarke grinned, happy she was finally being talked to directly instead of about. Bellamy was happy too. He kept his hand on hers, proud of the girl who'd be his princess.

...

The day of the wedding had arrived. Clarke was in her chamber, wincing as her handmaidens pulled her hair up and put makeup on her face. She was partially nervous; there would be hundreds attending including the royalty of the other nine kingdoms. But she also was anxious to finally be Bellamy's wife, even if that meant her becoming the princess. There was a knock on the door, and Octavia went to get it.

"Clarke," she called, "I believe someone is here to see you."

Clarke turned her head over so slightly, trying not to disturb her handmaidens, but couldn't help but jump up when she saw who it was.

"Mother!"

Clarke ran to her mother, enveloping her in a hug, forgetting to be careful with her hair.

"Clarke, oh my look at you! You look like a princess!"

Clarke pulled away and beamed at her. "Is Markus here?"

"Of course! The Prince himself came and escorted us in the castle," her mother replied, "He seems like a nice gentlemen. Had a maid escort me to your chamber and had Markus join some other nobles for some late tea. "

Her mother looked around her chamber, which was as big as Clarke's old home.

"It's amazing Clarke. I still can't believe that you are going to marry the prince." Then she lowered her voice, "Do you like it here sweetie? Do you like him? We can still try to get out of this."

Clarke smiled and shook her head. "Mother, I love it here. And I love him. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else."

A look of relief came on her mother's face. Octavia cleared her throat and both turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I know that you haven't seen each other in awhile, but Clarke we really must continue on your hair if we want you to ready in time."

"Of course!" Clarke said, going back towards her maids, "Oh, and mother, this is my handmaiden and my best friend Octavia. Octavia you should really start getting ready as well. Marisol? Could you assist her? I don't need five ladies working on me."

When she was all finished, Clarke looked in the mirror and gasped. The reflection did not look like the same girl who would spend all day hunting in the forest. This girl looked like royalty. This girl looked like she was fit to be a queen.

Her mother had left to get her seat. She would be in the front row. Octavia was the only one left in the room now. Octavia herself looked like she could be a noble.

"Are you ready Clarke?" Octavia asked, "You'll officially be my sister-in-law of sorts."

Clarke took one last look in the mirror and nodded.

"I'm ready."

...

Finn had made the journey to the city to see the love of his life marry another guy. Everyone thought he was insane.

But he knew that Clarke would be glad to see him. That when he saw her get married, she would have a look of pain in her face. And when she saw that Finn again, she would throw her arms around him and thank him for coming, saying how she wished she didn't get married. Then maybe they would escape, what a scandal it would be. The newly wedded princess never to be seen again.

He unfortunately had to sit in the back. All of the royalty from the other nine kingdoms sat in the front, along with Marcus and Abby. He was lucky enough to have a good view though. A good view of his love marrying someone else.

The King entered first, and everyone respectfully bowed. When the prince entered it was hard for Finn to not have a look of disgust on his face. He stood up there in his fancy prince garbs, that crown on his head. It made Finn angry just looking at the man who took away what was supposed to be his wife.

The doors opened and everyone stood up to face their new princess.

And there she was.

Clarke was a visionary. Her blond curls were braided back into a crown of hair, then flowed down her back. She wore a long pearly white dress, that glinted when you looked at it. Around her neck was the silver necklace from her father. The train behind her was held by a girl, stunning but nothing compared to the bride.

She glowed as she walked down the aisle.

The only thing that was off putting to Finn was her smile.

You could see it even behind the veil. He thought she would have her stone cold expression, the look she always gave people that told them not to mess with her. But her face was alit, her eyes trained on the man in front of her.

Finn looked towards the prince. His eyes were bright as he watched his bride come down the aisle.

When she reached the front, the girl behind her helped her pull back her veil, revealing the beautiful face underneath.

Finn could see she never took her eyes off of the man she was marrying. And he never looked away from her as well.

The vows were given. A gold band was put on both of their fingers. Then they both knelt as a tiara was placed on Clarke's head, signally that she was now the princess of Barasted.

Finn's true love was officially married to another man.

...

Clarke felt like she was floating on air. When she saw Bellamy waiting for her at the end of the aisle, the breath was gone from her. It felt as if no one else was there, but him.

Afterwards they exited to the hallway, while the guests all filed into the ballroom. Clarke was whisked away by her handmaidens to do fix up her hair and take off her train and veil. When she finished, Bellamy was waiting so they could make their grand entrance. Clarke couldn't help but smile whenever she saw him.

"Are you ready, my wife?" he asked, holding out his arm to her. She gladly took it and Bellamy nodded for the doors to be open.

 _"Announcing, the newly wedded Prince Bellamy Blake and Princess Clarke Blake."_

A loud applause arose as they stepped out onto the grand staircase, Clarke was once again amazed at the amount of people there for her wedding. She clung to Bellamy tightly, trying not to trip and make a fool of herself.

The first dance was with Bellamy. He held her tightly, and gazed into her eyes as they swayed around the room. They danced like they did in the garden, when they trespassed what seemed like to Clarke forever ago.

The second dance was with the King, as Bellamy danced with her mother. The King made a comment about Clarke finally acting like a lady, but Clarke ignored it. She was soaring, and nothing was going to bring her down.

She danced with her stepfather and all of the neighboring kingdoms royalty that had attended. It was a little over a hour later when she finally noticed him.

Finn had to tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around, her eyes filled with shock.

"Finn!" she shrieked, "You came?"

"Of course, I said I was coming to get you."

Clarke laughed, not for sure if he was joking or not.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing to her.

Clarke curtsied back. "Of course."

She set her hand on his shoulder, his on her waist.

"How is Tarell Finn? Has it changed much? I know it's only been a few months."

"It's fine," he said, "Different without you of course. Less exciting."

He twirled her around, and Clarke was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable talking to him. The last she saw him, he was in love with her, and here she now was married to Bellamy.

"Are you planning to come and visit soon?" he asked her.

"I'd love to, but I fear it will be awhile."

"So that monster isn't going to let you leave the palace? Not even to go to your home." Finn said snidely.

Clarke looked at him shocked. "This is my home now, and as much as I would love to visit Tarell, there is much to be done here. And my husband is not a monster."

"Don't tell me that you love the guy." When Clarke stayed silent, Finn shouted, "Clarke he took you away from your family! From me!"

"Hush Finn! You mustn't speak about Bellamy that way. He's my family now."

Finn gave her a look a disgust, which upset Clarke. She was relieved when Bellamy came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked. Finn grumbled yes, and Clarke was swept back into Bellamy's arms.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy asked, when Finn was out of sight, "You looked upset. Do you know that man?"

Clarke gave a quick glance back to Finn, who was glaring at the two of them dancing.

"He's just someone I knew from my village," she replied, and then turned back to her husband, putting a smile back on her face, "But I am fine."

The rest of the night was a blur, and Clarke was happier than she had been in a long while. Bellamy stayed near her at all times. And when the night was finally over, Clarke was swept up to Bellamy's chambers, and for the first time fell asleep curled up into Bellamy's side.

...

She woke up to a loud knocking on the door. Reluctantly she pulled herself from Bellamy's grasp and wrapped herself in the sheet.

She pulled the door open just a crack to see Octavia.

"Octavia, do you really need something or can it wait?" Clarke asked, now grumpy that she was pulled out of bed.

"Clarke, we have a situation. There is a man named Finn demanding to see you. He is outside shouting stuff about the princess and a monster."

Clarke's eyes grew wide. "I'll dress and be right out." She started to shut the door, but Octavia stopped it with her hand.

"Clarke you might need this," she said handing her one of her daytime dresses. Clarke smiled and thanked her before shutting the door.

As she hurriedly got dressed, Bellamy stirred.

"Clarke? What's wrong?"

"Just a small situation that I must handle," she said quickly pulling the dress over her shoulders.

"Do you need help?" Bellamy asked.

"No, I can handle it," she assured him, before exiting the room.

Finn was outside on the bridge yelling. He was wearing the same clothes as last night, and it looked like he was drunk.

"Finn!" she shouted as she approached him, Octavia behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Well if it isn't the princess," he said, "I'm here to rescue you of course! Rescue my princess."

Clarke crossed her arms. "Finn, you seem awful. Let me have one of the servants take you in. You can get some rest before your trip home."

"I'm not going anywhere!" he shouted, "I'm not going back to the village without you! We can be happy Clarke, together."

"Finn, you know I cannot go back with you. This is my home now."

Finn shook his head. "No it's not. I came all this way to rescue you. You were supposed to fall into my arms, thankful that I came for you."

"Finn, I-"

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed Clarke's arm.

"I'm taking you no matter what."

"Let go of her."

Clarke turned to see a stern looking Bellamy behind her, his hand gripped on his sword, his face showing that he still was the prince that everyone feared.

"Coming to take away my princess again, monster?" Finn said.

Bellamy pulled out his sword, but Clarke cried out, "Wait! He's drunk Bellamy, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"I know exactly what I am doing," shouted Finn, "I am here to get my bride who you took away from me! I was supposed to marry you Clarke! Did you forget that? I promised I would marry you long ago, and you had agreed to it!"

"That was long ago Finn," Clarke said softly, "My feelings changed."

"You loved me!"

Bellamy signaled for the guards to grab Finn. Lincoln grabbed Clarke's arm and pulled her back, as the other two grabbed Finn.

"Escort this man away from here. Send him home."

Bellamy turned away from her, heading back into the castle.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted, grabbing his arm, Finn's drunken shouting getting quieter as the guards pulled him away.

"Just someone you know?" he said, the cold expression that she had not seen in weeks back on his face.

"Bellamy, it was a long time ago that I was with Finn."

"But you loved him."

Clarke sighed, "Yes. I did love him, but that went away before I was brought here. I don't have any feelings for him anymore, only you." She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. He tensed up.

"I'm going away for a couple days," Bellamy said suddenly.

Clarke pulled back. "What?"

"I didn't want to tell you on our wedding day, but I have to leave with my father this afternoon. There's a council we are having with the King of Privees. I tried to get out of it, but I cannot."

"How long will you be gone?" Clarke asked.

"Five nights."

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh."

Bellamy nodded. "I must get ready. There's much to be done before I depart." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, before turning around to leave.

Clarke stood there for awhile staring after him.

...

Clarke and Octavia went to see them off. Lincoln was leaving as well, so Octavia was just as mopey as Clarke was. Octavia gave her brother a hug goodbye, and then hesitated as she looked towards Lincoln.

"Octavia," Clarke said, and her maid turned to look at her. Clarke gave her a nod, and Octavia ran to Lincoln, wrapping her arms around him. Everyone looked surprised at her actions, except for Clarke. Lincoln made a split second decision and against his better judgment, kissed her goodbye.

Bellamy's goodbye to Clarke was not what she wanted. He had kissed her quickly, without much feeling. Clarke repressed the urge to wrap her arms around his neck and refuse to let go until he kissed her like he usually did. Until she knew that he was sad to leave her.

But she didn't. And as he rode off into the distance, Clarke couldn't help but feel empty inside.

She spent the days trying to get her mind off of him. She shot arrow after arrow. She spent hours reading in the library. She went to the kitchen, and made bread with Monty. She went and groomed her horse.

But he was everywhere.

At night she curled into her pillow, wishing it was him she was curling into.

When the night came that they were supposed to arrive back, Clarke sat on her window seat reading her book but glancing out often, praying for the horses to come into view.

Her eyes started to get heavy, so she closed them for a half a second.

She woke to Octavia bursting in her room.

"Clarke! There is attacker in the castle! We must run!"

...

Clarke shot up. "Who?" she asked, grabbing her sword from the dresser, and then swinging her bow and quiver over her back. She only had one arrow left in it. Whatever she shot had to count.

"I don't know, Lincoln burst in my room moments ago shouting that there was assassins that broke into the castle and I must grab you and get to the armory where Wick will hide us away."

"Lincoln? Bellamy's back?!" she said.

Octavia gave her an exasperated look. "Clarke is this really the time?"

"They are going to try to kill him! We must go find him!" Clarke shouted, already out the door.

Octavia grabbed her arm. "Clarke, they are going to trying to kill you! Bellamy can handle himself, we must go."

Clarke shook her off. "I can't go hide while my husband might be in dying. I have to find him Octavia."

"Clarke you don't even know where he is!"

Clarke turned to her. "Octavia, Lincoln might be with him. Don't you want to be with him? We need to fight for them!"

Octavia gave her a blank stare, before turning back to grab her own sword.

"You're right. Let's go."

The two ran down the corridors. Soon they heard shouting, every corner turned the sound of swords clashing getting louder.

They finally stopped when they were near, peeking around the corner to see what was happening. There seemed to be five assassins; Lincoln was in a deadly battle with one. Another two guards were clashing with two of them. And Bellamy was in the corner, two of them advanced on him.

She notched the arrow into her bow and set her quiver down so it wouldn't be in her way.

"Octavia you go help Lincoln. Run to his left, catch the assassin by surprise. Wait till I make myself known."

Octavia nodded, her sword drawn.

Clarke took a deep breath. Closed her eyes.

And emerged from her hiding spot.

She released her only arrow.

She didn't have to look to see that she hit her target.

Both Bellamy and the man he was fighting looked towards her when the other assassin fell to the ground, an arrow straight through his chest.

Clarke was next to him in moments, her sword swinging at the other. The assassin was too quick though, deflecting her swing. The man fought the two of them, wife and husband, prince and princess. Now that the tables were turned, Bellamy and Clarke were gaining an advantage on the man.

Her mind was blank, focusing entirely on keeping Bellamy and herself alive. So focused she did not see the man she had thought was dead from the arrow, use his last bit of strength to slice her leg.

She screamed out. Blood started gushing from the wound. She tried to keep on standing, but her knees buckle and she fell to the ground.

The one still standing lunged at her with his sword, but Bellamy stopped him. Clarke saw Octavia approach from behind, and run him clean through. She jerked it out, and his body slumped to the ground. Clarke twisted to see Lincoln's man on the ground, Lincoln now assisting in the other fights.

Bellamy bent down to grab her, but she shouted, "No! Go finish the others."

He nodded. And when the last assassin was down he was back to her, picking her up and carrying her to the infirmary. She clung to him, burying herself in his chest.

He laid her down on the bed, a healer coming over to clean her wound and stitch her up. Bellamy ran his hand over her forehead.

"Clarke. Why did you come? You were supposed to go to the smith with Octavia."

She gave him a weak smile. "And let you possibly die? Not a chance."

He shook his head. "You are incredible."

"Does that mean you are not mad at me anymore?" she said.

"I was never really mad at you. As soon as we left, I wanted to come back and scoop you into my arms and show you that I was better than your old love. I dreamed about it the entire trip, coming back and holding you again. On our way home, we set up camp for the night. Six conspirators came out and attacked us. My father...my father is not in the best condition right now."

Clarke's eyes grew wide. "Bellamy, I'm so sorry."

"We subdued them very quickly however. These guys were trained, but not up against a guard of fifty men. One that we captured made a comment. He said that I was going to be out of a father and soon out of a queen. I left that exact moment. When we arrived the guards at the door were dead, and I feared for the worse. But they hadn't gotten as far as your room before more guards had stopped them. Lincoln went to tell you and Octavia to get to safety."

Clarke grinned. "I think you knew in your heart that neither of us was going to go."

He gave a small chuckle. "I suppose I did." Bellamy bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Clarke. I don't know what I would of done without you."

As soon as she was bandaged up, Bellamy carried her to his chamber. He helped her change out of her bloodstained nightgown. And then he carefully put her in bed, settling beside her. Exhausted, they both fell to sleep easily in each other's arms.

...

The King died four days later.

They had gotten back him to the castle on the following morning after the assassination attempt. He lay in the infirmary, mostly unconscious.

When he was awake, he called three people to his side. His son, his daughter, and his daughter-in-law. He wasn't entirely in right mind when they spoke to him, but he said words that all three of them would cherish forever. Words they didn't know the King had in him.

"I'm sorry Octavia."

"You will be the greatest King that Barasted will ever have."

"You will be a good Queen. I am glad you married my son."

They all had tears in their eyes as the King closed his eyes for the last time.

...

The official coronation was held six months later. People traveled near and far to celebrate. Clarke's mom and Markus once again were sitting in the front row. This time however, they were coming to live at the castle with her. Clarke was ecstatic.

During the ball, Finn approached the Queen and King and gave an official apology. He told Clarke he had met a girl, someone who he loves very dearly.

Octavia and Lincoln got married not two months after the coronation. Clarke was sad that she had to get a new handmaiden, but was happy because Octavia was now officially a counselor to the Queen.

Queen Clarke worked hard to settle the disputes and riots throughout the kingdom. Most listened to her because they knew she was once just like them and knew she would do her best to keep her promises.

King Bellamy still was known as someone you should not cross paths with. But now, he was also known as a much more generous and considerate king than his father.

Clarke and Bellamy welcomed their first born daughter two years after their marriage.

Clarke rocked the little girl in her arms. She found in fascinating how she was so tiny, yet she was so important. She hummed a little song to her, one that her mother used to sing to her and one that she had hummed in the library's garden all those years ago. Now they didn't have to intrude in that garden; Bellamy had kept his promise and made one much larger and much more beautiful.

Clarke heard the door creak open. Her husband made his way over to her. He gave her a peck on the lips before bending down and kissing the little girl's head.

The little baby would grow up to be a beautiful and kindhearted young princess. She already had the heart of Queen, and someday she would be one just a brilliant as her mother.


	15. Clarke's Best Friend

Clarke and Lincoln had been best friends since they were born. They did everything together. They were the kids that had to be separated in elementary school because if they were together Clarke would eventually convince Lincoln to do something stupid that would get them both in trouble. Lincoln was always the quiet one and shy one, Clarke the one who talked for him.

They had been having sleepovers since they were four, and still did to this day. All the girls has always thought that was weird. You sleep in the same bed as him? But he's a boy!

Clarke didn't understand it. When she slept over at Maya's house for her birthday, Roma and Maya both slept in the same full size bed. What's the difference?

She found out in middle school why everyone thought it was weird, but honestly she didn't really care. Lincoln was just a friend, they weren't going to do anything except shove him he started snoring.

Middle school was also the year that girls started to hate Clarke. Lincoln had hit puberty and was suddenly extremely attractive. It seemed like every girl in the school suddenly wanted to date him and Clarke was in the way.

All throughout high school and the first two years of college, all of Lincoln's relationships failed because of her.

"I don't like how she's always at your house," they'd say.

"I'm not comfortable with her staying with you overnight."

"Why does she get to spend the night and not me?"

"I think you should spend less time with Clarke and more time with me."

Lincoln always broke up with them around then. Clarke told him that she would back-off if he wanted, but he always told her don't be stupid. Clarke was non-negotiable. She was here to stay. So all of his relationships failed.

Until Octavia Blake came along.

Octavia was not the least bit concerned about Clarke and Lincoln's relationship. Clarke loved her for it.

She wasn't upset if Clarke every once in awhile tagged along with them places. She didn't mind that Clarke teased Lincoln, in fact she would join in. She wasn't the least bit concerned that Clarke would come sleep in Lincoln's apartment at least once a week because it was lonely at Clarke's apartment.

Lincoln loved Octavia Blake, and Clarke, in a different way, did too.

...

"Lincoln I know that I said I wasn't going to drink, but I really need one."

It was a Friday night, and Octavia had convinced Clarke to go with them to a club that night.

"Clarke you've been working so hard all week, you need a night out," Octavia had declared, standing over her with her hand on her hip.

Clarke's head was spinning with all the information she was trying to retain for finals in a few weeks. She finally agreed one night out couldn't hurt as long as she didn't get drunk. She even left her wallet at home so she wouldn't be tempted to purchase anything other than water.

That was before she had seen her ex Lexa walk in with another girl.

Lincoln sighed from the bar stool he was sitting on where he was waiting for Octavia who had gotten up to fix her make-up in the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to drink Clarke?" he said, his voice full of concern. "I know it's hard for you, but you didn't want to drink tonight..."

Clarke gave him a smile. "Thanks, but I'll be alright I promise. I'll pay you back probably!"

Lincoln sighed and waved over the nearest bar tender and ordered her favorite. Clarke gave him a hug, and sat down and waited for her drink. Octavia came back and Lincoln and her went to the dance floor.

Clarke patiently waited for her drink, watching all of the couples dancing together. It made her feel awful.

"Who are you?"

Clarke turned around to see the other bartender scowling at her. He was tall, with dark curls that were getting too long and almost went into his eyes. He was good looking, but the look he was giving her told her that he was not here to flirt with her.

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Why did that guy order you a drink?"

Clarke did not like the attitude he was giving her. Who was this guy? He was really getting on her nerves.

"Because I was thirsty. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, because he has a girlfriend."

Clarke snorted, suddenly remembering Octavia saying her brother worked here. Now that she realized it, she could see a little bit of resemblance between the two. Same hair, same nose. This was definitely him.

"You must be Octavia's brother."

Her brother glared at her some more. "That didn't answer my question. Why did my sister's boyfriend just buy you a drink?"

Clarke took a sip of her drink. "Calm down your highness, I am not in some secret affair with Lincoln." She stuck out her hand dramatically. "Clarke Griffen. Best friend of your sister's boyfriend."

He ignored her hand. "I'm sure that's it."

Clarke decided she had enough of this. She finished her drink to her disappointment and wanted another. Not wanting to run Lincoln dry, she decided to go get someone else to buy her a drink.

By the end of the night, Clarke was dancing with some guy she had just met. She wasn't extremely drunk, but enough that she was comfortable moving against a stranger, showing Lexa she didn't need her. She noticed Octavia's brother staring at her from time to time. She would give him a dirty look and then look away. It was getting late, and Lincoln came and dragged her away, much to her protests. She laid down in his backseat, wishing the world would stop spinning. Lincoln dropped off Octavia, and then took Clarke back to his apartment.

She stumbled in and crawled into his giant bed.

"I swear Clarke if you puke in my bed..."

Clarke was out before he finished the sentence.

...

"Morning Sleeping Beauties."

Clarke groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright lights. Unfortunately the first thing she saw was Octavia's older brother glaring down at her. Not the sight she wanted to see on her Saturday morning.

Octavia shook Lincoln awake, and he mumbled something unintelligible. Clarke groggily sat up, her hair sticking up everywhere. She knew she looked like shit, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and her makeup was probably smeared everywhere. Not how she was hoping she would look in front of a hot guy, but he was an asshole so she didn't really care.

"Did you sleep well?" Octavia giggled, finally getting Lincoln to sit up as well.

"I would of," Lincoln said, "If Clarke wouldn't of taken every blanket on the bed as usual."

"At least I don't kick people in the shin. You better be wary of that Octavia, if you plan on marrying him you will probably have bruises on your leg for the rest of your life."

Octavia laughed, and pulled Lincoln to his feet. "Remember you said you would come with me and Bell to the museum opening today that I have to write an article on."

A panicked look came across his face. "Did we miss it?"

"No," Octavia smiled, "I knew you and Clarke were probably still sleeping, so I made sure to stop by an hour early to wake you up."

Lincoln sighed and relief and started heading to the kitchen. "In that case, I'll make myself a bowl of cereal."

"Get me one too please!" Clarke shouted from her cocoon of blankets. Lincoln gave a thumbs up and Octavia followed him out. Bellamy stayed where he was, crossing his arms and giving Clarke a skeptical look.

"What do you want?" Clarke snapped, refusing to get up.

"You guys slept in the same bed."

"So?"

"The same bed."

Clarke rolled her eyes, they've been getting this since they were kids.

"Your point? I've been sleeping over at Lincoln's since I was four," she said, finally unraveling herself and swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. She made her way over to the dresser where she had a drawer of odds and ends and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom.

She quickly got out a make-up wipe and took off yesterday's make-up before she noticed Bellamy leaning up against the door frame.

"What?" she asked annoyed, trying to ignore how good his muscles looked when he crossed his arms.

"You have a drawer of your things."

Clarke released an exasperated sound before marching up to him.

"Look, I get it you are concerned that Lincoln and I are close and that he's cheating on your sister. But he's like my brother, and if your sister isn't bothered by it, than neither should you."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, and Clarke shut the door in his face. If he didn't understand their relationship, then he could sod off.

When she emerged, Bellamy had joined Octavia and Lincoln in the kitchen. A bowl of Apple Jacks and a carton of milk was sitting on the counter for her. Clarke grumpily poured her some milk, and Lincoln dropped three ice cubes in the bowl for her.

"Want to come with us to the opening Clarke?" Octavia asked. Clarke didn't really want to spend more time with Octavia's brother than she had to, but she actually was really interested in the new Natural History museum opening downtown.

"Thanks, I'd love to!"

She didn't realize that she was going to be forced to sit in the backseat with Bellamy.

He stared at her a lot. Like he was trying to figure her out. Clarke never was one to back down, so she just squinted her eyes and stared back at him. An amused smile crossed his lips. Clarke raised her eyebrows a tiny smidge, the corners of her lip turning upwards.

"CLARKE GRIFFEN. BELLAMY BLAKE. ARE YOU THERE?"

Both of them broke eye contact, and looked toward the front seat.

"What O?" Bellamy said, an edge of bitterness in his voice.

"I asked you guys a question like three times."

"Sorry," Clarke said, "Didn't hear you, can you repeat that?"

Octavia gave a knowing look to Lincoln, who smirked at Clarke in the rearview mirror. She glared at him, giving him a look that could kill. Lincoln had received this look many times, and just laughed it off.

"I asked where you wanted to go for lunch?" Octavia said, a hint of laughter still in her voice.

"As long as it's not Chinese food, I'm good."

Bellamy gave her a skeptical look. "Who doesn't like Chinese food?"

"I don't," Clarke said.

"You just have never tried my egg rolls before."

Clarke scrunched up her nose. "No thanks. I don't like it."

"Don't feel bad Bellamy," Lincoln said, "She's a picky eater."

Clarke stuck out her tongue at him.

Lincoln pulled up into a parking spot a few blocks over, and the four of them walked to the museum together. Octavia of course was holding onto Lincoln's hand, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to walk side by side.

"Are you always the third wheel in Lincoln's relationship?" Bellamy asked, when it was clear that the other two were not paying attention to them.

"No." Clarke said, "Sometimes he's the third wheel in my relationships. But that's not as often."

"Doesn't it ruin relationships?"

"I've ruined lots of Lincoln's," Clarke replied, "I don't mean too, obviously, they just don't take our relationship kindly like Octavia does. I've only had two serious relationships."

"Did they break up with you because of Lincoln?" Bellamy asked, sounding generally curious.

"Finn did. He hated Lincoln, but didn't tell me that until after I caught him cheating. Well, rather I was the one he was cheating on his girlfriend with. Lexa wasn't too fond of him either. Lincoln and I are like a package deal. He's non-negotiable in my relationships and me in his."

Bellamy nodded, the museum finally in sight, "How long have you known each other?"

"Birth. I'm not even kidding, Lincoln's mom brought him to the hospital to visit when I was born."

He laughed as they reached the crowd in front of the new museum. Octavia pushed through, trying to get a good look at the ribbon cutting. Ten minutes later they were inside.

Clarke's eyes went wide as they entered the brand new sparkling lobby.

"I am going to go get a quote from the manager," Octavia said.

"I'm going to go that way," Clarke said in a trance.

Lincoln laughed, "Don't get lost Clarke. And don't touch anything! We are not repeating The Incident of third grade."

Clarke waved him off, and walked to the left wing, entering the ancient Egypt exhibit. She wandered over, looking at everything, taking it all in.

She didn't even notice that Bellamy had followed her until he came up beside her while looking at a painting.

"You know that's the sun god Ra."

Clarke jumped a little, not knowing that he was next to her.

"I did. That's the one Egyptian god that I do know," she stated.

"Well that one beside him," Bellamy said, pointing to a figure standing at the Sun god's feet, "Is Horace. And that one is Isis."

Clarke turned to look at him. "Are you an expert in Egyptian History?"

Bellamy shrugged. "History in general. You seem to like it a lot."

"The art aspect of it. I appreciate good art."

Bellamy and Clarke moved on to exhibit, Bellamy spouting out random knowledge as they went along. Clarke would point out specific art techniques that fascinated her.

"Just look at the colors he used for the leaves! Not an ounce of green, yet you can still tell it's leaves!"

"And Christine Pizan is such a fascinating person. She wrote books to support her family, and they were actually accepted in her time even though women were not well respected."

They heard a snort behind them, and they turned around to see Octavia and Clarke behind them.

"Are you ready to go nerds?" Octavia asked.

Lincoln gave Clarke that look that said _As your best friend I think you should totally hit that._

Clarke gave him a _this is not the time or place shut up_ look.

"Ugh they are doing it again," Octavia groaned. "Speak out loud guys we don't know your weird unspoken language yet!"

Clarke and Lincoln laughed, and Lincoln grabbed her arm and started to lead them out of the museum.

Bellamy and Clarke trailed behind them a bit.

"So I was wondering," Bellamy said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Maybe we could go to the art museum sometimes".

Clarke grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

Bellamy shot her a look to say _are you really making me do this_. He was already learning her weird unspoken language.

"Well I have to warn you," Clarke said, "I have this best friend. We spend a lot of time together, and I can't date someone who isn't ok with that."

"It's a good thing I'm ok with that," Bellamy chuckled, "He sounds like a great guy."


	16. Anger Outlet

**As we all know by now, I read a book and then I apply Bellarke to it and stuff happens. So yeah I read The Duff, and used the concept of using your enemy as an outlet. Enjoy!**

Clarke woke up comfortable. Pure bliss. When her mind finally woke up and she remembered where she was, she hated herself for feeling that way.

Her back was pressed up against his chest, his arm slung over her waist, keeping her in place. Her hair splayed across the pillow, pressing up against his face.

She slowly tried to unwrap herself, but he felt her shift in weight and his eyes opened. She got up and started to get dressed.

"Stay."

Clarke hesitated. He had never said that to her before.

"I have to get home before my mom does."

"Stay. Ten more minutes."

Clarke shook her head. "I have to go."

He sat up and looked at her, his eyes trained on her as she walked around the room. She headed to the door, giving one glance back to the boy in the bed. He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

She turned before she ran back to his arms and last night would come flooding back.

Last night had scared her.

It was different.

...

Saying that the Ark High's Bulldogs and the Jaha High's lions did not get along was an understatement. The rivalry between the city's private and public schools dated farther back then anyone could remember.

Every school had their star, the Queen or King of the school who led the war. At Ark Public school, it was Bellamy Blake. Star Quarterback of their football team, also notorious for causing trouble. His charisma was strong, he was often able to charm his way out of situations. He never had a girlfriend for very long, just a string of casual hookups. Instead his sister ran the school alongside of him. Octavia Blake was his second in command, the star of the volleyball team, and just as charming as her brother.

At Jaha High, you would think that it would be Wells Jaha, since it was his grandfather whom the school was named after. But it wasn't, Clarke Griffen ran that school. She was the school's golden girl: the state winning cross country runner. The teachers loved her, because she was the nicest girl and received straight A's in every class she tried. But Clarke had another side of her, the side which made her in charge. Ever since her freshman year when she pulled off the great graffiti caper, a large lion painted on the wall of the Bulldog's favorite hangout, she was legendary.

Bellamy and Clarke had been bitter enemies from the start. Whenever there was a standoff between the two schools, Clarke and Bellamy were the ones to lead their sides. Her snide remarks rivaled his harsh ones. He spat back the insults that never stopped rolling off her tongue.

Bellamy Blake fueled Clarke's hatred for the Bulldogs as Clarke fueled Bellamy's for the Lions. The difference was that Bellamy had a record. Clarke never got caught.

...

Clarke sat in driveway in her car for a long time. Her mother wasn't home, just like she knew that she wouldn't be. The fight they had the day before probably drove her off for a few days. She would stay over at Kane's until she cooled down, then return and act like nothing happened. The same old rotation of things, never stopping.

Her thoughts were swarming in her head, and Clarke couldn't help but cry. The rain pattering down on the windshield, muffling her sobs from the outside.

She thought maybe she should call someone. Vent to someone all that was happening.

Wells wouldn't understand. He never did.

Finn was a terrible idea.

The only person that she was ever able to let out all her emotions with she had left behind.

She sat and thought about how it had come to this. How it had all started.

It seemed like so long ago, even though it had only been a couple of months

...

It was towards the end of July. Her mother and her had been fighting again. They seemed to do that ever since her father had died a year before.

Clarke had left slamming the front door behind her. She jumped into her car, and sped out of the driveway.

She had been planning to go to the party on the beach that night anyways. There was always a huge blowout party on the beach for all the schools in the city at the end of summer. It was neutral territory, so the Bulldogs were going to be there. Clarke needed to be there in case a fight broke out.

She was pissed as she pushed her ways through the crowd. She was pissed at her mother. Pissed at her ex-girlfriend who was purposely grinding up on anyone around her. Pissed that Kane had come around again. Her dad had been dead for not even a year, and he had the nerve to already move in on her mother. Sure her parent's marriage wasn't perfect, but still they were married. And her mother was drinking Kane up.

She finally found herself leaning up against a post, away from the rest of the crowd. She closed her eyes, trying to take some deep breaths and calm herself down.

She had only counted to five when a deep voice interrupted her.

"Well if isn't the Princess of Jaha."

She shot her eyes open, daggering them towards Bellamy.

"Fuck off Blake."

"Why is the golden girl over here all by herself? Shouldn't you be over being worshipped by your subjects? I saw your girlfriend over there, or by the way she's making out with that girl I would guess ex-girlfriend."  
Clarke clenched her jaw. He had to bring that up.

"Seriously Blake, go away or I'm going to mess up that face everyone finds so charming."

Bellamy's smirk grew even wider. "What's up princess, you seem tense."

Clarke's head was buzzing louder now. All of her anger was bubbling up, and she needed outlet. So she did the only thing she could think of which didn't involve her punching someone or a rock.

She reached out, grabbing Bellamy by the shirt and pulling him so her lips crashed on his. She didn't move for a second, as he stood there frozen. But then his shoulder relaxed, and his hands made his way to her hips and he started to move against her.

Her anger was diminishing, but the sudden thought of anyone could look over and see then came to her mind, and she pushed him away.

"Jesus Griffen, and here I thought you hated me?" he said, not even a little breathless.

"I do. I'm just really pissed right now about a number of things, and I needed an outlet. My choices were to kiss you or punch you, and so I decided to take the road that wouldn't start a bloodbath."

He seemed to process this for a half a second, before saying with his returning charm. "You still look a pissed off, maybe we should let some more of that anger out."

He took a step towards her, but Clarke stuck out her hand.

"No. Anyone can see us here."

Bellamy's eyebrows went up. "Then by all means, let's go someplace they can't."

Clarke considered this. It would be a stupid decision. But then she glanced back over to see her ex kissing that other girl, and grabbed his arm.

"Come on."

She pulled him to a secluded area, far from the crowd of people. She stopped and hadn't even turned around before Bellamy had pulled her to him, roughly kissing her. She wrapped her hands in his hair, sighing in relief when he pulled away and kissed her neck.

They were progressing fast, when there's no feeling involved it usually did. And when he laid down her in the sand, all thoughts were gone.

...

The second time was not even a week after the incident. After another scream match with her mom, she had decided to go for a run. She wasn't even for sure she was running to, she just had to get away.

She kept running until she found that she was clear on the other side of the city. She didn't stop until she realized how thirsty she was. She stopped by a corner store to get a bottle of water.

As she stepped out the door, his voice appeared out of nowhere again.

"Now what would the Princess be doing over on this side of town?"

She turned to see Bellamy and two of his henchmen both staring her down.

"I'm not in the mood for this Blake," she said, trying to squash the memory of how his hands had felt a few days ago.

"You seem to be always in a bad mood lately Griffen, maybe you should take care of that," Bellamy grinned.

Clarke glared at him. "If you come near me, I will kill you."

He ignored her warning, and proceed to come up to her, whispering so only she could hear: "I think I'll take the other option."

Clarke tensed, but he continued, "My house at 8." When he pulled away, Clarke gave one last death glare towards him, and turned the other way and ran.

But she came to his house anways.

She had been there multiple times, every time to TP his house during homecoming. He opened the door when she knocked, and he almost looked a little surprised that she was here.

"I still hate you," she said, as soon as she stepped in the door, "Is nobody home?"

Bellamy snorted. "My mom's out getting drunk, as she does almost every night. And Octavia basically lives at her boyfriend's house, so I think we won't be interrupted."

She captured his lips before he could finish his thought. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, carrying her backwards to his room.

Afterwards as she got dressed to leave, he watched her as he laid back against the pillow.

"So what are you escaping from Princess?"

Clarke paused before pulling on her shirt.

"A lot of things. Mostly my mom."

"What's wrong with your mom?"

She turned to him. "None of your business."

As she walked out the door he shouted after he: "See you next time."

...

Clarke laid curled up on her bed, remembering what an asshole he was. She should of never kissed him that first night. She should of never went to his house that day. And the next time she saw him, at the Ark vs Jaha volleyball game. It was going to be an intense game; games always were when they played each other. Clarke had been in line at the concession stand when he had caught her arm and dragged her into a closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" she had hissed.

"Just kiss me," he replied, smashing his lips on hers.

She had gotten lost for a minute or two, but when he started to play with her shirt, she pushed him away.

"Dammit Blake, what's got you all worked up like this?"

He tried to reach back to her. "None of your business. You're not the only one who needs an outlet Princess."

She had pushed him away again.

"Not right now." She could tell he was frustrated, even in the dark. "Later. Tonight."

He reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and plugged in his number.

"That way you can warn me when you come over so I can become decent. Or indecent, which ever you prefer."

Clarke had rolled her eyes, and pushed him out of the closet, making sure to wait to follow after him.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she thought of the memory. After that it went downhill. Her mom and her would fight at least twice a week, and she would run to Bellamy. Sometimes he would text her, asking her if she was free. And she would oblige, thinking it was only fair if he got to use her back once in awhile. He was her escape.

...

She should of known that things were changing when they started doing other things. Such as play video games, laughing as they would play endless rounds of Injustice, making fun of the other's choice of character.

When he started saying stuff like "God you are sexy" when her hair draped over her shoulders on top of him.

When he told her what he was using Clarke as an outlet for.

"My dad left us when I was twelve. O was ten."

Clarke was taken aback. They were laying on the couch, a movie popped in. She had asked him what was bothering him, she could tell that he was upset about something.

"My mom was never a very good one, but at least she tried. Now she doesn't even try anymore, rarely ever home. So I've been trying to raise Octavia. I try-"

His voice started to crack, and Clarke reached over and put a hand on his knee, not even thinking about what she was doing.

"I'm not very good at it though. She hates being at home. That's why she never comes."

"But isn't she like your partner in crime?"

"Only at school when I'm just her brother. At home I'm more of a caretaker."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Clarke asked softly.

He laughed, "Yeah can you imagine that? 'O I know that you hate it here, and you hate it when I try to be fatherly, but could you possibly come home for dinner once in awhile? Sometimes mom comes home drunk at three in the morning and passes out and I can't handle it on my own, and I'd like if you would come help me with the very reason you leave'."

"Maybe you should tell her that you miss her."

Bellamy looked at her, trying to figure her out.

"I guess it's only fair if I tell you about what I'm running from," Clarke said, settling against the couch, refusing to make eye contact. "My dad died a year ago. It's been hard, because I've never really agreed with my mom, and he was kind of a buffer. Anyways, we fight even more now, about everything. What college I'm going to, what I am going to do with my life. She hates that I spend so much time painting. She also moved on from my father's death to a new guy not even four months later."

Bellamy leaned over, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I guess we both have pretty messed up home lives Princess."

Clarke agreed. "I hate it when you call me Princess."

The grin returned to his face. "I know it does. But you pretty much are Jaha's princess. And it's a major turn on when you're so mad," he winked.

Clarke lunged, pushing him down and pinning him to the couch.

"Please I am not the Princess of that school. I'm the motherfucking Queen."

...

There was someone at the door, but Clarke didn't want to get up. Finally that someone walked in the house, whistled lowly and shouted, "Griffen I know you're in here!"

There was the thudding of someone coming up the stairs, followed by Octavia Blake coming in her door. She looked around her room appreciably.

"I should become friends with more private school kids."

Clarke stared at her, not making a sound. Octavia took this as permission to sit on her bed.

"So you really screwed up my brother."

Clarke buried her face in her knees, trying to repress the sob that was coming.

"You know you were actually effecting him a good way," Octavia continued, "He came and talked to me last Tuesday. Convinced me to come home for the night. We spent the whole night talking it out, about mom and what we were going to do with her, and let me tell you that was something that needed to be done, but neither of us had the balls to do it. I know that was your doing Clarke."

Clarke shook her head. "It wasn't me."

"I found your sweatshirt on his floor this morning. He won't get out of bed. What did you do?"

Clarke stared vacantly at the wall. "It's complicated."  
...

Her day hadn't been that bad. Everyone was buzzing at school because the big Ark vs Jaha was next Friday. When she got home from school she did her homework up in her room, and came down to grab some dinner. Unfortunately her mother and Kane were in the kitchen.

"Clarke I'd like to speak with you."

Clarke sighed, not wanting to fight. "What is it now mom?"

"Mary said while she was volunteering over on the south side of town that she saw you going to house. And a boy answered the door."

Clarke groaned. "Mary needs to mind her business and stay out of mine."

"Is that where you've been going all these nights? To a boy's house?" her mother said, "Is he being a bad influence on you, is he one of those boys from Ark that are always getting arrested?"

"No, Mom, he's not. Stay out of this."

"Clarke as your mother I need to know what kind of people you are hanging around."

"No you don't mom! He is none of your concern!"

Markus took a step forward. "Clarke, your mother and I are just concerned for you well being-"

"You have absolutely no say in my life what so ever! Why don't you get your own, and stay out of mine!"

"Clarke!" her mother shouted, "Don't you talk to Marcus that way! He has every bit of right to-"

"No he doesn't mom! He's not my father! I don't know if you remember this since how fast you replaced him but my dad is dead!"

Her mother gasped. "Clarke. That's not fair, I did not repl-"

"Yeah you did! You were moved on before Dad even died!"

Clarke turned around, grabbing her car keys from the counter and storming out of the house, the front door slamming behind her.

He had picked up on her first ring.

And he had the door open before she was fully out of the car.

And she was in his arms sobbing, clinging on to him for dear life.

And he was rubbing her back with one hand, the other stroking her hair, whispering about how it was all going to be ok and how she was so amazing and so strong and it was ok to cry.

And he held her that way until she couldn't cry anymore, and he had kissed away the tears on her cheek.

And when he laid her down on his bed, it was completely different from all the times before. He was gentle and slow, and Clarke could feel that she was in love with him and it scared her.

So when the morning came, and she woke up in his arms, she left.

...

Her mother came home on Monday. She came in and sat on Clarke's bed.

"I loved your father," her mother said. Clarke didn't look up from her book. "I did. And I know that I maybe moved on to Marcus a little quickly, but I was grieving and he was there. I always did love him a little bit. I loved your father more, but I always had Marcus in my heart."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this-"

"I'm sorry. I know that we fight a lot, but I want you to know that I still love you."

Clarke sighed. "I love you too Mom."

Things were never going to be great between them. And now Clarke felt like she lost the one person who made everything alright.

...

Clarke decided she was going to confront him after the game on Friday night and tell him that she was sorry and maybe they could start over. But as it turned out, Bellamy had other ideas.

She found it in her locker Friday morning. She didn't know how he had gotten it there, probably scared some freshman into slipping it in, but there it was. Folded on a piece of notebook paper, laying on the shelf.

She somehow knew it was from him, even before she unfolded it.

 _Clarke-_

 _I don't go steady with girls. I have never felt the want or the need to have a steady girlfriend in my life, or even a steady friends with benefit. Then you forced your way into my life and screwed all that up. I think we both know that last night was not normal. That hatred is no longer apart of this game, and now it's entirely different. It's not even a game at all. I love you Clarke Griffen. And you might try to deny it, but you love me back. So now it's up to you to decide if you want to run away from this or with it. If you want it, I will be your knight in shining armor, and you will be my queen. A badass queen who completely hold power over me. You are something special._

Clarke clung the paper to her chest, smiling the entire way to her next class. She smiled throughout the whole day. She smiled so much that Wells and Finn were worried for insanity.

She couldn't help it. Bellamy Blake was in love with her, and that's all that mattered. And she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with him too.

When it was time for the game, Clarke and her friends drove to Ark's high football field. While they were walking to the visitor bleachers, Clarke made eye contact with Octavia Blake. She gave Octavia a small smile and a nod. Octavia smirked and turned back to her friends.

They crowded into the front row of the bleachers, cheering as the lions came onto the field. The bulldogs followed after.

Bellamy was searching for her as he ran out. When his eyes landed on hers, she grinned and gave him a little wave. His face lit up, and he turned around to join his teammates.

As the game went on, Clarke didn't join in the booing and yelling whenever the bulldogs did something good. Wells noticed and asked again if she was alright.

"Never better!" she shouted over the crowd.

As the clock ticked down, the game was tight. But in the end the Bulldogs won the game with Bellamy throwing a perfect 50 yard pass to get a touchdown.

The bulldogs surrounded their quarterback, but to everyone's surprise he broke off from the crowd and started running to the visitor section. Clarke jumped the bleachers and landed on the field taking off towards him. Everyone held their breath, wondering what they were going to do. Wells immediately jumped down as well, ready to back up Clarke if she was going to fight him, Bellamy's boys doing the same. But they shocked everyone by not slugging each other.

Instead when they reached each other, Bellamy picked her up and kissed her. Clarke wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Wells stopped in his tracks. Both teams stood still in amazement. Even the coaches' jaws dropped at the sight of the two of them.

Octavia whistled very loudly, and soon others joined in on the jeering.

When the broke apart they both felt like they were flying. Everything was going to be different from then on. Sure the schools would still be rivals. It was Clarke's senior year, she wasn't going to give up her reign of terror on the bulldogs. But now when there was a standoff, and Clarke was fighting with the opposing king, it usually ended in her in his arms that night. And Clarke wouldn't want it any other way.


	17. Handcuffed Together

"Let's play truth or dare!"

There was a collective groans from the group around Clarke's living room.

"Octavia, remember the last time we played truth or dare?" Clarke said, "It ended in a trip to the emergency room."

"Yeah, but Jasper's fine now, it was just a slight fracture!" Octavia replied.

"It really didn't seem like it would of been that far of a jump," Jasper muttered to himself.

"Please," Octavia begged, "It will be fun!"  
Finally the group agreed to play with the usual rules. Any backdowns from the dare had to put $10 in the jar. As they were all almost broke, dares were rarely back downed.

"Ok Miller," Octavia started, "Truth or Dare?"

Miller sighed. "Dare."

Miller had to prank call an old classmate. He picked Maya next, who picked Raven, who picked Wick, who picked Jasper. Finally Jasper chose Clarke.

"Clarke. Truth or Dare?"  
Clarke never back down from a dare. Not once. "Dare."

"I dare you to be handcuffed to Bellamy for the rest of the night."

"What?" Both of them shouted at once, before turning to glare at each other. It was no secret that they hated each other.

"Come on, it's like a dare for the both of you. If you don't comply, that's ten bucks from each of you."

Clarke sighed and looked at Bellamy who groaned. She got up and got the handcuffs.

In five minutes she was stuck with Bellamy.

They argued the entire night as predicted. Every time one of them had to get up, the other would complain about having to get up as well.

"Stop pulling on my wrist Bellamy or I'll cut yours off."  
"Maybe you should just move your arm with me and make it easier."

"Jas, I think this dare is torturing all of us, not just them," Maya complained.

"Fine, fine. I'll let them out...where did I put the key?"

The entire room groaned.

They searched everywhere, but the key was nowhere to be found.

"It's getting late," Wick said, "We really should be going."

Clarke gave them an annoyed look.

"Well what am I supposed to do with him?" she said, pulling up Bellamy's arm.

"Calm down," Octavia said, "We'll just go to a locksmith tomorrow."

"They are probably not open on Sundays O," Bellamy grimaced.

"Well then we will look again tomorrow, but Wick is right it's getting late and I have work tomorrow."

The group trickled out with sympathetic looks and "Don't kill each other" 's.

But within the next 30 minutes, Clarke was definitely tempted.

It turns out getting ready for bed was a lot more difficult than they anticipated. For some reason Jas decided to handcuff Clarke's left hand to Bellamy's right, making it so neither of them had use of their dominant hand.

Lots of pushing and shoving later, Clarke and Bellamy finally were getting ready to climb into bed.

Clarke was happy that she was wearing comfortable pair of shorts and a tank top. Bellamy however was wearing jeans.

"What are you doing?!"

Bellamy stopped, his hand still at his waistband.

"You don't expect me to sleep in my jeans do you? Come on Princess, I got boxers on."

Clarke grimaced at him, but didn't complain anymore.

They crawled into bed, Clarke immediately trying to rollover so she didn't have to see Bellamy. Unfortunately that meant that Bellamy's hand was pulled so it rested on top of her side. She wiggled uncomfortably. Usually she was that type of person who moved a lot in their sleep.

"Clarke stop. How am I supposed to sleep if you are wiggling my hand every five seconds?"  
"Well sorry, I can't get comfortable."

"Well whose fault is that?" he grumbled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she said, turning on her back so she could look at him.

"Nothing. Just if you weren't so kinky and actually had a pair of handcuffs, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

Clarke huffed and turned back over.

"This is in no way my fault. And they are not for that, I've never used them for that. I stole them from my ex once when he pissed me off."

Bellamy chuckled causing the bed to slightly shake. Clarke tried to ignore the fact that her stomach was buzzing. What was happening? She didn't like Bellamy, she hated him. Yeah she could appreciate he was pretty attractive, but that didn't mean anything.

"You would steal from a cop."

"Can we just go to sleep?" Clarke asked.

"Sure, Night Princess."

...

Clarke woke up with her wrist throbbing. She was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. When she glanced over to see why her wrist hurt so bad, she saw that Bellamy was laying facing her. His arm was tucked up under him, meaning her hand was resting against his chest, the metal pulling slightly on her wrist.

"Bell. Bellamy."

He stirred slightly, but just pulled her hand slightly farther up.

She tried to ignore how cute he looked when he was sleeping. She hated him. She shouldn't be thinking like this.

"Bellamy, wake up," she said a little louder. He mumbled something, and then turned over, causing Clarke to be pulled foreword on top of him. That woke him up.

"Oof! Well good morning to you too Princess," he said, sitting up.

"Get up please, I'm starved."

He laughed, and swung his legs over the bed, Clarke beside him.

...

"Bellamy I have to take a shower."

Breakfast went well. It seemed they were getting the hang of being in sync with each other. Bellamy seemed different. She wasn't sure what it was. They still argued, but he was being a little flirtier? Maybe she was just imagining it.

"So do I Princess, but unless you want to take a shower with your clothes on, I don't think that's going to happen."

"No Bellamy, I have work on Monday at 11. If the locksmith doesn't open until 10 then I have to take a shower before then," Clarke said, "But I have an idea. If it works then we both will be able to take a shower."

...

He had to help her take off her tank top. She was surprised he couldn't hear how hard her heart was beating.

She slipped the tank top so it was over on his arm instead of hers, and then stepped in the shower pulling the curtain closed behind her with her arm sticking out of the side. Then she unhooked her bra and sent it down her arm and onto him. Luckily she had worn the actually nice white bra and not the one with the hole in it. Then she took off her shorts and her (thankfully also just white) underwear and threw them over the curtain.

She was able to halfway get shampoo in her hair, and somewhat conditioner with one hand. It was proving to be difficult since she was also trying not to fall out of the shower or move the curtain.

Bellamy kept his arm pretty still, and she was kind of curious what he was doing. Staring at the wall maybe?

"It's too bad we're not dating."  
Clarke almost choked on her spit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well then I could help you wash your hair."

Clarke was glad a shower curtain was separating them, so he couldn't see her blush.

After 8 minutes he started to complain his arm was hurting. Luckily she took fast showers, so she shut the water off, and Bellamy handed her a towel, followed by her clothes.

"Finally, my turn!" Bellamy said, wasting no time in trying to wriggle out of his shirt. Clarke laughed and helped him pull it over his head.

"Thanks," he said, half naked and standing very close to her. She pushed him towards the shower.

"Hurry up, you stink."

He grinned and hopped in, pulling the curtain between them.

...

Lunch was a struggle, but soon they were getting used to moving with each other. As they sat eating their sandwiches in the kitchen, there was a loud knock on their door, followed by Octavia bursting in.

"Oh good, you're both alive! We were all worried about you," she stopped talking to take in account that Clarke was wearing different shorts and her hair was wet. "Did you guys take a shower?"

"Yep," Bellamy said.

"But not together!" Clarke clarified, "We figured it out."

Octavia squinted her eyes at them. "How do you guys go to the bathrooom-"

"Don't ask," they both said in unison. Octavia laughed, throwing her purse on the counter.

"So I assume you didn't find the key, unless you guys did buy decided to stay together."

She received glares from both of them.

"We've seriously looked everywhere O," Bellamy said,: "It's nowhere to be found."

Octavia helped them look for a little bit, before saying that she had to get back to work.

"It'll be fine guys, I'll check in when I get off work," she assured them, "It's only one more night!"

She received exasperated looks from both of them. Octavia laughed and closed the door behind her.

Clarke turned to Bellamy. "Well since we're stuck in the apartment, want to binge something? My mom gave me her HBO Go password we can watch some Game of Thrones."

"Never seen it."

Clarke's jaw dropped. "Oh we are so watching it. Let's go."

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening was spent watching Game of Thrones. Clarke had to pause it a lot to explain backstories and once she had to make a chart of the characters and how they are all related, but soon Bellamy was getting just as into as Clarke was.

At nineo'clock they finished the ninth episode, leaving Bellamy angry.

"That did not just happen. They did not just kill him."

Clarke laughed. "I'm afraid it did. This show is brutal, just wait until the Red Wedding." She started up the last episode of the season.

"I want some more popcorn," Bellamy said. Clarke ignored him, tired of getting up and down from the couch.

"Come on Clarke," he said standing up, tugging her arm lightly, as he stood up, blocking her view from the tv. When she still wouldn't move, Bellamy grabbed her handcuffed hand and pulled hard, causing Clarke to come flying upwards.

"Oww! What the heck Blake?" Clarke said, giving him a tiny shove. She must of underestimated the amount of force she used, because he lost his balance, reaching out for her to balance. Instead he twisted them around, so Clarke fell onto the ground, hitting her head on the floor. Bellamy barely caught himself with one hand so he didn't land on top of her.

"Oww," Clarke said, "Dammit Bellamy, why-"

Her sentence was cut short when she realized him looking at her. He was hovering only inches above her.

His eyes bore into hers, a question on his lips but he couldn't quite get it out. He waited for a sign, one that allowed him to move forward or one that told him to back off.

She glanced down at his lips and that was all the reassurance he needed. He surged downwards, catching her lips in his.

All of the years of tension came flooding out in that moment. All the fights they had, all the arguments over the silliest things, all of it came pouring into that kiss.

Clarke's thoughts were mangled, she couldn't think straight until Bellamy subconsciously moved his arm, causing a shot of pain in her arm.

She tore away, yelping in a pain.

He quickly pulled back, then helped her up to a sitting position.

They both sat there in a stunned silence, breathless. Finally Bellamy spoke up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. We can go back to watching the show."

Clarke grinned. "It's fine, we just need to be a little bit more careful." She got up from her position, helping him up to the couch.

They didn't get to watch much of the tenth episode. Bellamy made her start it over so they could actually watch it later.

When Octavia walked in at 11:45, Lincoln in tow, they found them asleep on the couch, Clarke curled up on Bellamy lap, their handcuffed hands interlocked on top of them.

Octavia's shriek woke them both up, Bellamy sleepily muttering, "Shut up, O."

He softly whispered to Clarke that they should go and sleep in the actual bed. She sleepily got up, Bellamy behind her, pressing his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the bedroom.

Octavia turned to Lincoln, a giant grin on her face. They snuck down the hallway, peeking in to see Bellamy asleep, Clarke curled up next to him, their hands in between them.

In the morning Octavia came and picked them up to go the locksmith. Clarke and Bellamy sat in the backseat, hands intertwined. Octavia hadn't shut up since she got there about them.

"We all knew you two would be cute together. Remembering when Raven asked you if the fighting was just foreplay and you got so defensive Clarke? Remember that? Yeah she was right, you two were just so blind and couldn't see it!"

After their hands were finally free, the first thing Bellamy did was pick Clarke up, enveloping her in his arms. Clarke gladly wrapped her both of her free arms around his neck, and kissed him until they were

"You've been forced to be next to each for two nights, and the first thing you do is get even closer," Octavia remarked, but a smile was on her face.

Clarke pulled away. "I got to get to work. But afterwards maybe we could watch some more Game of Thrones?"

Bellamy smiled. "Sounds perfect."

...

Years later at Clarke and Bellamy's wedding reception, Octavia stood up to give her maid of honor speech.

"I'd like to give one of your gifts now," Octavia said, "It's from all of us."

She handed Clarke a tiny silver box. Clarke gingerly opened it to reveal a tiny silver key. The bride and groom both had a quick flash of confusion before clarity hit them, looking up at Octavia shocked.

"A few years ago we hatched a crazy plan, that probably could of gotten us killed. But we decided to do it anyways, and luckily it worked out for the best. Jasper proposed truth or dare that night, all of us knowing what was going to happen. He dared you to be handcuffed together, and we knew you wouldn't back down. While you two were arguing, he snuck the key to Maya who put it in her purse. She gave the key to me, and every time I came to check on you that weekend, I had the key safely in my possession, just in case."

Clarke had her head in her hands, laughing for being played by her friends so easily.

Octavia looked at the two of them, beaming. "But I never needed to use it. Because you two worked out your differences, and if you hadn't none of us would have been here today."

Bellamy shook his head, but he was grinning just as much as everyone else. It was a great thing that they were handcuffed that day. It changed everything.


	18. I'll Always Find You (canonverse)

**Authors Note: HELLO I HAVE RETURNED AND THIS TIME WITH A CANONVERSE! It's kind of a shorter one, so I apologize for that and of course for being gone for so long. I literally have two unfinished stories that have been in my folder for months but for some reason I am just not happy with the ideas as much as when I started, but this one I am! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will be back with another as soon as I can! -Macey**

She wasn't afraid of the dark. She had never been afraid of the dark. But lately whenever the sun started to set over the camp, Clarke would nervously watch as the people slowly started to trickle back into their rooms. Because the dark meant it was time for sleep to come. And sleep never came peacefully to her anymore.

She tried to sleep, but the dark was plagued with faces that she killed, the ones that she loved that she had lost, and the ones she loved that were still here but were suffering. It was plagued with the horrors they had in front of them, reminding her of the impossible task that she had to complete in order to keep surviving. So instead of laying in her room, tossing and turning as she tried to keep her eyes shut, she got into the habit of working until she was no longer functional. Until sleep crashed over her like a wave in the ocean.

There was just one problem with her solution. A lot of the times she couldn't make it back to her bed. She was often found by the medic staff asleep on top of one of the infirmary's bed. Or sometimes along the fence line, curled into the grass and dirt.

It wasn't ideal. But it worked.

Clarke was in the infirmary, taking stock of medical supplies late one night when she heard a gruff voice behind her.

"Clarke."

She turned to see Bellamy leaning up against the door frame.

"Why don't you get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."

It had been a long day. The scavenging party had come back empty handed except with a boy with a crushed leg from one of the grounder traps that had been forgotten about since the treaty was put in place. He was laying in one of the beds to Clarke's left, passed out from the drugs they had given him and a bandaged stump where his leg once was. Without the new herbs that the party was supposed to bring back, it was necessary to salvage what they had until a new party could go out.

Clarke shook her head at him. "I'm fine."

"Clarke," he said again, this time walking towards her. "It won't do anybody any good to work yourself to death. Come on, I'll take you."

She once again refused his offer. "It won't do me any good to go to bed. Won't be able to fall asleep anyways. It's better if I can actually get something productive done instead of screaming in my bed."

"Nightmares?" he asked, his voice going soft.

She nodded once, and turned back to the supplies.

She could see from the corner of her eye Bellamy hesitate before turning around and walking away.

She tried to bury the disappointment in her chest as she heard the footsteps grow fainter.

...

Bellamy did his last round of the night before his shift ended. His replacement came and relieved him of his duties, and Bellamy was ready to crawl into his bunk and get some sleep. Sleep came easier to him than it did to Clarke; due to the years of always being on edge with keeping Octavia safe, he was accustomed to forcing himself to succumb to sleep while still being able to be on alert in a moment's notice.

He had a nagging feeling in his head. The same feeling that had been there since he had realized that he cared about Clarke Griffen. The same feeling that he couldn't get rid of when she had left him. The same feeling that told him that he needed to make sure she was alright.

The med bay was empty, so he assumed she had finally retired for the night. Her room was around the corner, so he decided just to peak in to make sure she wasn't having nightmares. But when he cracked open the door, panic swelled in his chest.

"Clarke?" he whispered, walking in. His heartbeat got faster as he saw the bed untouched. Thoughts started to race through his mind as he tried to figure out where she would be. He walked quickly out of the room, and down the hallways, glancing in rooms as he sped by.

Just as the thought crept into his mind that maybe she had left again, he came across her sleeping figure in a chair in the dining hall.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he approached her. Her head was laid down on the table, her blonde waves spilling over the edge. A loaf of bread lay in her outstretched hand, a couple bites taken out of it. The sight of her asleep while eating made one of those rare smiles creep onto Bellamy's face.

As carefully as he could, he picked her up in his arms, leaving the bread for the kitchen staff in the morning to wonder where it had come from. She stirred a little bit, but her exhaustion had completely taken over her so she stayed fast asleep.

Knowing she was sleeping safe in her own bed put Bellamy's mind at ease and he was able to fall asleep without that nagging feeling.

...

Clarke was used to waking up disoriented to where she was, but she was very confused this morning because she rarely made it back to her own bed. She couldn't even remember where the last place she was before she passed out.

It was a mystery all morning, until Bellamy approached her while she was helping Raven repair a solar panel.

"Fancied a snack last night Clarke?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. It suddenly clicked that she had gotten hungry last night, and went to the kitchen to find herself something to eat.

"Did you bring me back to my room?" Clarke asked, and when he replied of course she felt a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. "Thanks."

Bellamy shrugged as if to say it was no big deal. But it was a big deal, at least it was to Clarke. Most people when they stumbled upon her would wake her up, which made it harder to fall asleep. Not one left her to sleep in peace.

It was even more unexpected when she woke up again the next morning in her own bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to remember where the last place she was last night. She was wandering around and then decided to do some sketching by the fire...

That would explain the smoky smell in her hair. She wondered to herself if it could have been Bellamy again as she got up to head to the showers. As she swung her legs over the bed though, she noticed her sketch book was gently laid on the table beside her bed. The drawing was only barely started, but you could see he faint outline of a male standing with what looks like was going to be a gun slung over his shoulder.

Clarke's cheeks tinged pink as she realized who she had been drawing. Apparently in her slightly disoriented state, she had been thinking of Bellamy. She hoped that if he was the one who picked had her up last night he had not noticed that the sketch was of him.

After her shower, Clarke found Bellamy in the armory helping sharpen the hunting arrows. He smiled at her when she approached, her arms over her chest.

"Mornin Clarke," Bellamy said, "sleep well?"

"Did you bring me back to my bed again?"

He nodded. "It looked like rain was coming in."

Oh. She hadn't even noticed that when she went outside to sketch. She must of been really tired.

"Well, thank you. Again. And for bringing in my sketch book too."

He looked at the arrow he was sharpening, and then set it down before standing up to meet her eyes.

"Of course. It would be devastating if your drawings got ruined. They are really good."

Clarke bit her lip nervously and looked down at her shoes. She never allowed anyone to look at her sketches.

"Hey."

She glanced back up to see Bellamy looking at her, a gleam in his eye.

"I'm serious. They are fantastic."

After a long pause, Clarke finally muttered, "Thank you." and then turned around to leave. She felt his eyes trained on her as she walked away. She didn't see him again that day. She didn't see him until she confronted the next morning, this time as he walked the perimeter.

"Bellamy!" she shouted, as she stalked up to him. He turned around, his gun swung around his shoulder, wearing the same outfit that Clarke had started sketching him in the couple nights ago. It took her aback for a second, remembering how last night she stared at her unfinished sketch, longing to fill the rest in but unsure in her own feelings to do so.

She recovered quickly though and questioned him.

"Did you bring me back to my room last night?"

"Are we going to do this every morning Griffin?" he chuckled.

Clarke shook off his attempt of humor. "But last night I am pretty sure I fell asleep over by the key command center."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, your point?"

Clarke crossed her arms. "Why would you be there? It was late, you should of been finishing up your patrols by the lake side."

"I was looking for you."

Clarke's breath hitched. She had thought that maybe he was getting nightmares too that he wasn't telling her about, so he was making sure everybody was alive. She should of known this was about her.

"Why?" Clarke said softly, not trusting her voice to speak any louder.

Bellamy nervously shifted on his feet. "I can't fall asleep until I know you're safe. On the night after I found you for the first time, I got really worried that you were going to be sleeping somewhere dangerous. So I got up and found you."

Clarke stayed silent as she processed what he was saying. Her mind drifted to what ALIE had said: the good little knight always by his queen's side...

"I don't know if Octavia is safe. If she is under shelter, if she is sleeping in a bed. But I can make sure you are."

Clarke gave a small nod. "Thank you. I'm sorry I cause you so much grief."

It was a brief exchange. She left him to his duties. He left her to her thoughts. But both knew that something had shifted in their relationship. Because he had admitted that she was just as important to her as his sister. His sister he gave up everything for.

From that moment on Clarke would not be startled when she awoke in her bed.

Bellamy would seek her out sometime that day to inform her where he found her. A smile on his face when she fell asleep in the kitchen once again ("You must be always hungry Clarke, you were next to a bowl of soup this time") or a frown when she was in the engine room ("Clarke that's all kinds of dangerous, what if you overheated?").

It relaxed Clarke a bit knowing how much he cared for her. All the bad stuff that ran through her head when she tried to sleep was a now a little less knowing that he was there for almost all of it. And now that he had her back, he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

...

Bellamy got off his shift and automatically made a round around the yard to make sure that Clarke hadn't fallen asleep somewhere in the dirt. When he couldn't find her he made his way to the kitchen, glancing around in rooms as he walked past.

When he couldn't find her in the kitchen, he quickly made his way to the infirmary. He went to each place, but still he couldn't find Clarke's sleeping form.

Panic arose in Bellamy, and he looked everywhere again twice. He ran through the halls, looking in all of her usual places and then some.

 _She wouldn't go outside the wall_ , he thought. She wouldn't of left him again. But as the time wore on, the thought of her being outside of the walls kept overbearing him.

He found himself heading back to his room so he could grab his pack before heading out to look for her. He burst through the door, quickly grabbing his pack, and jumping when he saw someone stirring on his bed.

A wave of relief flooded through him. He got a feeling riding in him, the same feeling he had when Clarke had run to him after she thought he was dead. The feeling he had when he had opened the door at Mt. Weather and she was on the other side. That feeling when he found her in the cave, after all those months. The feeling whenever she came walking back through the gates.

Clarke sat up sleepily in his bed, rubbing her eyes, slowly recollecting where she was at. When she saw Bellamy standing in front of her, she snapped awake.

"Oh shit! Did I fall asleep? I am so sorry, I just came in here looking for something to read because I've read everything in my room like a thousand times and then I saw you had Bullfinch and that was one of my favorites back on the Ark and I was just going to sit down for a minute an-" suddenly she noticed the worried look that still hadn't yet left his face. Her features softened as she patted the bed beside her, beckoning him to sit down.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when he sat beside her.

Bellamy took a breath. "I couldn't find you. I didn't think about looking for you here."

Clarke closed her eyes, and turned to press her forehead onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to fall asleep here, I should of known you wouldn't have been able to find me."

Bellamy bent over and kissed the top of her head. "Don't apologize. I'd rather have you fall asleep in my bed then anywhere out there."

"Then maybe I should from now on..." yawned Clarke.

Bellamy looked over at Clarke in surprise, but her eyes were already fluttering shut. He smiled as he helped pull of her boots, and then proceeded to do the same to his. As her head hit the pillow, Bellamy pulled back the blanket to cover her and climbed in opposite.

Clarke rolled over and curled into his side.

"I think I like this," murmured Bellamy, "This way I know your safe."  
Clarke sleepily agreed as they both drifted off into dreamless slumber.


	19. The Dinosaur Effect

**SO this is a modern AU that I got from .com and let me tell you it's an adorable one. I believe it was along the lines of "The door connecting our hotel room's lock is broken and your kid keeps coming in and showing me pictures of dinosaurs and you keep coming to get them but hey I like dinosaurs".**

The first thing Clarke did when she entered her hotel room was face plant into the bed. Being the new editor of Polis magazine was hard work. She knew that it was going to be tough when she accepted the position, but she never imagined that she was going to have to travel to a three day conference that was so boring she wanted to tear out her hair. And still had two more days of it.

They didn't even pay for a nice hotel for her to stay in. It was decent enough; there was a pool and a free breakfast, but Clarke thought if she was going to be forced to sit through three days of torture, they should of at least put her in a place with room service and a hot tub she could relax in.

After changing into more comfortable clothes and ordering a pizza, Clarke settled in on her bed to watch some lifetime movie that was on TV. She closed her eyes for a second until she heard a door being opened.

Her eyes shot open and saw that a little boy with dark brown curls peeking in from the door that conjoined hers to the next room over.

"See daddy, I told you it would open!" the little boy shouted. Another figure appeared in the doorway, this one an extremely handsome man with the same curls as the kid, but black.

"I am so sorry," the man said, grabbing the boys shoulder and pulling him back in their room, "The lock must be broken."

"It's fine," Clarke smiled. And the two figures disappeared behind the closed door.

About twenty minutes later the door cracked open again, and the little boy reappeared. Clarke waved at him, and he stepped inside her room.

"Do you like dinosaurs?" he said, holding a piece of paper behind his back.

Clarke laughed, "I love dinosaurs!"

The little boy's face lit up and he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and held out the picture. On it was a scribbled picture of a T-Rex.

"Wow! This is a really good T-Rex! Did you draw this yourself?"

The boy beamed. "Yep! Daddy didn't help me at all. What's your name?"

"Clarke," she said, sticking her hand out to shake his hand, "What's yours?"

The boy shook her hand, "I'm Jackson, I am going to be five in two months. Daddy and I are staying here for three whole days! But we aren't doing anything fun, I get asked lots of questions all day and I don't like it. But I get to go swimming tonight!"

He was talking a million miles a minute, which made him even more adorable.

"So it's just you and daddy this weekend?" Clarke asked.

Jackson looked down. "I don't have a mommy. But I have an Auntie! She buys me dinosaurs at Toys R Us."

Just then Clarke heard someone shouting from the other room.

"Jackson? Jackson?!"

"I'm in here!" the boy shouted. Within seconds Jackson's father burst through the door, a relieved look on his face when he saw his son sitting on the bed with his dinosaur pictures.

"Jackson I told you to stay in the room."

"I didn't go into the hallway, I just came to show Clarke my drawings. She likes dinosaurs too!"

"That's right," Clarke piped up, wanting to defend the boys actions. It was her who invited him to come in. "And it's the best drawing I've ever seen."

The father look happily over at her. "I'm so sorry that he keeps bugging you. He's been cooped up all day at the courthouse."

Clarke waved him off, "It's no big deal, I've been cooped up all day too." She stuck her hand out to shake the father's hand. "I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Bellamy Blake," he shook back. "Thank you for being so nice, we'll get out of your hair now. Are you getting hungry Jackson?"

"Wait!" Clarke said, not even stopping to think what she was saying, "I ordered a pizza and I probably won't be able to eat all of it. I mean if you guys want to stay and have some, I've been so bored today and the company would be nice."

Bellamy Blake looked Clarke over, and Clarke guessed he was trying to figure out who this blonde girl was who wanted to hang out with a four year and his father. But after what seemed like a mental debate, Bellamy turned to his son and said, "Well, what do you think little man?"

"Yes!" Jackson shouted, hopping off the bed, "I'll go get my markers so we can draw while we wait!" He ran through the door, both adults smiling after him.

Bellamy turned back to Clarke, and suddenly she got very nervous. She felt like she was in high school again and she had the hugest crush on the new kid.

"I'm sorry, is this weird? Because you can tell me if it's weird, I know stranger danger in all," Clarke started to ramble. She felt the need to justify why she was talking to this guy's son. "It's just I've been in a conference hall all day and I haven't had much interaction with kind people and your son seemed so sweet."

"It's fine," Bellamy laughed, "I understand, the people at the courthouse aren't much nicer. You seem like a kind person."

Jackson came back, his arms full of markers and paper. Clarke grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she found a kid friendly movie.

"I LOVE THE LION KING!" Jackson shouted, jumping up and down.

Bellamy walked over and grabbed the little boy's shoulders, freezing him.

"Remember what we talked about Jacks? No yelling in the hotel, people might be sleeping." Jackson's eyes grew wide in remembrance, and shut his mouth tight to show how he wouldn't shout anymore, making Clarke crack a smile.

"So where are you from Clarke?" Bellamy asked, grabbing a marker.

"I'm originally from a small town in Ohio, but I'm living in Chicago now."

"HEY THAT'S WHERE- we are from..." Jackson quieted down, after a death glare from his father.

It turns out the Blakes lived about a twenty minute ride from where Clarke lived. And that Jackson's Auntie lived three blocks down from her.

The three of them colored while waiting for the pizza, dinosaurs of course. When Mufasa died on the tv, all three of them stopped to silently watch Simba crying for his father. Jackson scooted a little bit closer in his daddy's arms.

A sudden knock at the door took them out of their trance, and Clarke had to wipe away some tears before going to pay. Luckily she got a normal pepperoni pizza, because Jackson wasn't too fond of toppings.

After pizza was finished, Jackson begged his father to take him down to the pool.

"Alright, alright we can go swimming," Bellamy laughed, "I think the thought of the pool is what got him through the day."

"Clarke, are you going to come too?" Jackson asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

She glanced at Bellamy and he nodded. "Of course you are welcome to join us. Jackson is probably tired of just hanging out with me all the time."

The whole idea of going swimming with this guy and his son that she just met seemed absurd. But yet she found herself saying yes.

And she hadn't had so much fun in a long time. They taught Jackson how to swim. It took some convincing to get him to lose his floaties, but soon he was swimming out of Bellamy's arms and into Clarke's. The joy in the little boys eyes when he made it melted Clarke's heart, as well as the look of pride coming from Bellamy.

When they were done swimming, Clarke bid Jackson and his dad goodnight. Before her door shut, Bellamy blurted, "Hey are you going to be here tomorrow night?"

Clarke smiled, "Yeah, I don't leave until Friday morning."

"Oh good, we leave Thursday afternoon. Would you possibly want to get dinner with us tomorrow night? I promised Jackson I'd take him to Chuck e Cheeses..."

Clarke was beaming inside. She was hoping that they were going to be there tomorrow night too.

"I'd love too!"

Jackson squealed, and hugged Clarke's legs. "Thank you Clarke for playing with me. See you tomorrow!"

When tomorrow came, Clarke was secretly hoping that maybe she could grab breakfast with the duo, but it seemed they had already left when she woke up. She sadly made her way back to the conference, bored to death once again through the whole meeting. The only thing that kept her sane was her wandering thoughts of Bellamy.

He seemed too good to be true. He was such a nice guy, let alone a brilliant dad. And of course he was very easy on the eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the last seminar finally ended, and Clarke hurried back to her hotel room. As soon as she shut the front door, a loud knock came from the other side.

Clarke opened it, and Jackson bounced up and down.

"Are you ready for Chuck-E-Cheeses Clarke?"

"Jackson I told you to wait a few minutes." Bellamy came into view, wearing a Captain America t-shirt that made her heart flutter. "Sorry Clarke, he's been waiting for an hour for you to come back."

Clarke just hugged the small boy. "I'm sorry I took so long! Let me get changed, and then we can head out."

After some careful consideration, Clarke put on her Harry Potter tee and jean shorts and thankfully her converse instead of those awful heels.

"Nice shirt," Bellamy grinned, when she opened the door again.

Clarke bit her lip nervously, "You too."

They had their eyes locked on each other for a minute before Jackson grabbed both of their hands, tugging them towards the door.

"Commmmeeee onnnnnnnnnn! Chuck-E-Cheeses is waiting!"

Clarke once again had one of the most fun nights she had in the last few years. They played game after game, racking up as many tickets they could so Jackson could get the stuffed penguin. They ate pizza ("Again?" Bellamy had questioned Jackson but the little boy just rolled his eyes and replied that pizza could be eaten every night) and ice cream. Jackson played on the play set, racing through the tunnels, while Clarke and Bellamy watched from below.

That was the time when Clarke got to know Bellamy a little better. He was currently trying to finish school so he could become a museum curator, but in the meantime he was the manager at a restaurant downtown. He didn't mention Jackson's mom or why they were in town in the first place, but Clarke didn't want to pry so instead told her about how she came to work POLIS.

In the end, Clarke was the one that got Jackson the 1100 tickets he needed to get his penguin by hitting the jackpot on the wheel game. When the boy was handed that stuffed animal, the look of pure joy on his face, Clarke realized she never wanted to see that smile go away.

Back at the hotel, Clarke came over to watch a movie with them. Shrek 2 was on the TV, and Jackson was in his pajamas, curled under the covers and absorbed on the screen.

When his eyes finally drifted asleep, Bellamy tucked him, kissed him softly on the forehead, and moved to go and sit by Clarke on the opposite bed.

"You are a great father," Clarke said, both of them looking at the peaceful child sleeping soundly.

"I try," Bellamy's voice cracked, and Clarke looked back to him, seeing a tear start to well up in his eye.

"Are you all alright?" she asked, unsure how to proceed.

"Yeah." His voice seemed a little strained as he tried to even his breath. "It's just been a hard couple of days. His mom has been trying to get custody of him."

Clarke stayed silent, not pushing him into telling her something he didn't want to. But he proceeded anyways.

"I was into some pretty bad stuff when I was in my early twenties. Dad went to jail when I was 13 and Mom was never around so my sister and I were pretty messed up. Jackson's mom was too, that's how we met."

Bellamy closed his eyes. "She didn't want him, but I couldn't let him go. I decided to keep him, turn my life around so I could make his the best it could be." When he opened them again, he peered at Clarke. "I love him more than anything. And now she wants custody of him because she knows she gets more money from the state if she has a kid. We've been fighting it all week, and it's been a toll on him."

Clarke put her hand on his knee. "I'm sorry. Jackson is extremely lucky to have you. I can tell how much you love him."

Bellamy nodded, and Clarke was suddenly aware of how close they were. How he was looking at her, his eyes twinkling. She felt herself leaning forward as he did, her eyes fluttering shut as his breath came closer to her.

A sudden burst of music from the TV drove them apart. Bellamy blinked a couple of times, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," he said, putting more space between them. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't- I mean we just met and Jackson-"

Clarke quickly stood up. "Yeah, no you're right. We shouldn't." She strided over to her door, hesitating as she reached for the knob.

"Goodnight Bellamy," she whispered, one last glance at him sitting on the bed.

"Goodnight Clarke."

And then she left.

And the next morning they were once again gone before she woke up.

And the conference was even more excruciating as she tortured herself by replaying the night before over and over. Glad that the TV had stopped them. She barely knew him. Secretly wishing that it hadn't. Scared she had fallen hard and fast for this man and his kid whom she might never see again.

The last seminar didn't get over until 5:30. His extended check-out was until 3:00.

She opened her hotel room door, glancing at the other door in the room wishing that she would hear that little knock. But of course it never came.

She decided maybe she would buy some chocolate and drown her sorrows by watching some crappy Lifetime movies when she saw a slip of paper with a scribbled T-Rex sitting by the TV.

Her heart leapt as she picked it up and read it. A simple message telling her to call the accompanying number in Bellamy's handwriting signed with a scribbled Jackson's name.

She immediately changed into her pajamas curled onto the pillows, took a deep breath, and dialed the number.

"Clarke?"

Hearing Bellamy's voice made Clarke's breath hitch.

"Yeah. Hi."

"I WANT TO TALK TO HER!"

She heard the phone being grabbed, then promptly dropped on to the floor, followed by Bellamy's muffled voice saying "Jacks, I told you not to grab the phone out of my hand." and then the four year old's voice breaking through.

"Clarke?"

A smile crept across her face. "Hi Jackson, how are you?"

"Great! We just got home, it was a longgggg drive I thought I was going to die! But now I'm home, and I'm glad because my fish missed me a lot I think. Auntie Tavia was watching him and he doesn't like her that much. Did you get my drawing?"

"Of course!" Clarke chuckled, " I love it!"

"Jackson can I have the phone now?" Bellamy's voice came again from the background.

After a little bit of arguing, Jackson finally said, "Daddy wants to talk to you Clarke, but he said I'll probably get to see you soon. BYE CLARKE!"

The phone was once again passed, and Bellamy's voice returned.

"Clarke."

Clarke bit her lip, just hearing him again made her nervous. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye. And I'm sorry that last night...that I-"

"It's ok," Clarke interrupted, "I know that it was a difficult day. Did they come to a decision?"

Her heart soared when she heard the next sentence.

"I have full custody still."

"Bellamy that's great!" She was genuinely excited for Bellamy, even though she only had known him for two days.

"I know, I am so relieved...Clarke I was wondering if I could take you on a date when you come back. Saturday night. My sister can babysit the hurricane."

Clarke closed her eyes as her mind eased. "Yes. Yes I would love that."

After that moment Clarke started keeping a mental list of moments that made a giant impact in her life. The first being when Jackson opened that broken door.

The next was when Clarke was tucking Jackson into bed. She kissed him on the forehead, and whispered "I love you Jackson."

And the little boy responded softly, "I love you Mommy."

Clarke was taken aback for a moment, before the tears of happiness started to come as she turned to Bellamy standing in the doorway. He was beaming at her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek, telling her how she was the best motherly figure Jackson could ever have.

The next was when on a trip to Disney World, when Jackson was going to be seven, and Bellamy proposed to her in a tear jerking speech in front of the castle, making the crowd all around them moved by his words saying how he wanted no else to Jackson's mom.

And when she walked down the aisle on her father's arm, Bellamy and Jackson both waiting at the end.

And when they surprised Jackson with a cake that told him he was finally going to have a little sibling.

Clarke almost wrote a letter to that crappy hotel at that one. She knew in her heart that her entire life was all because of a broken lock.

And of course a picture of a dinosaur.

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you would review what so far has been your favorite one shot of mine, that would be great! I know that some of mine I like to re-read all the time, so I was wondering what all yours was! Thank you, and love you all! -Macey**


	20. The Dinosaur Effect PART 2

**Thank you to Bree and jaidenwashere for requesting a part two to The Dinosaur Effect, so here is Bellamy's point of view! I'm usually not big on the same story but from a different perspective, but I actually really loved writing this and I think it turned out well! Please review and if you have any other requests for one-shots, let me know!**

Bellamy Blake was tired of a lot of things. He was tired of this stupid custody battle. He was tired of having to juggle that alongside his schoolwork and his job. He was especially tired of having to see his ex-girlfriend pretend that she actually loved their son. But there was one thing Bellamy Blake could never get tired of.

And that was when his son smiled.

It was what kept him going.

There was nothing like the feeling of seeing your kid's eyes light up in excitement or the happiness that bubbles inside you every time you hear his laugh.

That's what Jackson was doing right now. He was laughing as he jumped from bed to bed, laughing every time he landed wrong and fell down. Bellamy couldn't help but laugh along.

"Come on Jacks, I told you you're not supposed to jump on the beds."

Jackson hopped off, but his smile never left his face as he explored the small hotel room. This was his first time staying in a hotel and was loving every minute of it. He was full of questions, asking about everything.

"Daddy, what's in this door?" he asked, his little hand grasping the handle.

"That leads to the room next door, but it's locked." Bellamy replied.

Jackson looked back at the handle. "I think it will open."

"No it won't," Bellamy said, digging through his luggage, looking for something that Jackson could play with. His head spun around when he heard the door open.

"See Daddy! I told you it would open!"

Bellamy hurried over and looked through the open door to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sitting on the bed.

He was taken aback for a moment, before grabbing his son's shoulders, apologizing profusely for his son's actions.

The old Bellamy probably would of flirted with the girl, but Bellamy had a child now. Not many young women liked to get into a relationship with a guy who had a child.

Jackson busily colored for around 15 minutes before he complained that he was thirsty.

"I can go get some ice, wanna come with?"

The little boy shook his head, "I'll stay here and finish coloring."

"Ok, but you have to stay in the room. No going out in the hallway."

Jackson rolled his eyes, something he unfortunately learned from his Aunt Octavia. "I won't leave the room, I promise!"

But when Bellamy returned a couple minutes later, Jackson was no longer on the floor coloring. He tried to stay calm, but the panic rose up in his chest.

"Jackson? Jackson?!" he shouted, and a little voice replied from the next door room. He burst through the door connecting the two. Relief flooded him as he saw his son sitting on the hotel bed with the blonde women. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Jackson I told you to stay in the room."

His son piped up that he did not in fact go into the hallway, he was just showing Clarke his drawing.

The woman, Clarke it must have been, so nicely said it was the best drawing of a dinosaur she's ever seen.

A wave of happiness came over him. She was being so kind with Jackson. The lawyers were not so nice to Jackson during the day, mostly just got frustrated with him when he didn't want to answer a question. Bellamy wanted to shout at them that he was only four, he had other priorities but instead he bit his tongue and watched his son be basically interrogated.

"I'm so sorry that he keeps bugging you. He's been cooped up in the courthouse all day," Bellamy explained, trying to offer a reason why his son was talking to random strangers in their hotel room.

Clarke just smiled and told him that it wasn't a big deal at all and stuck out her hand to introduce herself.

Bellamy shook it happily, and then turned to the boy, "Are you getting hungry Jackson?"

He turned to leave, but a "Wait!" from behind him made him turn back around. The girl nervously asked if they wanted to eat some of the pizza she ordered. Turns out she had just as a boring day as Jackson and Bellamy had had.

He studied her for a moment, but not because he was contemplating whether or not they should stay for pizza. He immediately knew he was going to say yes to her. There was something about her that he couldn't describe. The closest he could think to describe her is that she seemed to radiate sunshine. She almost reminded him of his son, whose smile could light up a whole room.

"Well, what do you think little man?" he asked Jackson, who of course was ecstatic to have dinner with Clarke, and ran to get his markers. After he had exited the room, Bellamy saw her chewing on her lip. It must have been a nervous tick, but he found it kind of alluring.

"I'm sorry is this weird?" she started to ramble. Bellamy eventually had to stop her, laughing as he tried to assure her it wasn't weird. Jackson came back, easing the awkwardness with his arms full of paper and markers.

As they started watching The Lion King, which happened to be one of Jackson's favorite movies, the conversation between them began to flow steadily and Bellamy couldn't help but be happy for that. He learned she actually lived in Chicago too, not far away from Octavia, and that she was an editor at the POLIS magazine.

After dinner, Jackson invited Clarke to join them swimming in the pool. And to Bellamy's delight she had said yes.

He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her when they got down to the pool, and it was revealed that she was wearing a yellow and white striped bikini, which in Bellamy's opinion fit her personality perfectly. She lowered herself in the water, cringing as the cold water first hit her, but then relaxing into it as she got used to it. Jackson jumped into the area he could touch, shouting to Bellamy for his floaties.

"Clarke, do you know how to swim?" Jackson asked as Bellamy helped pull his floaties on.

"I do," Clarke replied, and demonstrated by swimming to the other end.

Jackson was impressed. "I don't know how to swim. Daddy says maybe this summer I can take lessons."

"Well I can teach you how to swim a little bit," Clarke said, swimming up to him. "I used to be a lifeguard when I was in high school."

"Really?" Jackson said, his eyes wide.

"Of course," she laughed, "but you have to lose the floaties."

Jackson looked apprehensively at her. "But then I'll sink..."

"If you learn how to swim, you won't sink," Clarke said, her voice soft and comforting. "And I promise to you that your dad and I will be there in a second if you need help."

Reluctantly, he took the floaties off.

Clarke showed him how to move his arms and kick his feet in a way that allowed him to swim and keep his head above water. First Clarke stood with her arm under his stomach as he practiced moving his arms.

"Alright Jacks, do you think you could make it to your dad by yourself?" Clarke asked, after he had practiced for awhile.

Jackson looked to where Bellamy was standing across the pool. "I think so..."

And he could. His little feet kicked his way across the pool to his dad's waiting arms.

"I did it!" he shouted, full of joy, "I did it Daddy! I did it Clarke!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Bellamy replied, spinning him around in his arms. Clarke was watching them from the other side of the pool. Her eyes were shining, and Bellamy had to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat. Because this girl they had just met was looking at Jackson with pride in her eyes, something that the kid had never got from his mother.

When later they were saying goodbye, Bellamy knew that he had to see this girl again. So he hastily asked her if she was free to go to Chuck E Cheeses with them. And she said yes, so he went to bed happy, knowing that he was going to be able to spend more time with this woman whose sunshine matched his son.

The next day, Jackson was bored out of his mind. Bellamy was separated from him for a bit, and he could tell it was hard on the boy. But this was the last day of this torture before they made a decision. When they let Jackson out, he came running to his dad, and tugged on his hand.

"Come on, Chuck E Cheeses is waiting!"

Bellamy laughed and allowed himself to be pulled to the car. As he buckled him in the car seat, Bellamy asked Jackson what had happened.

"Uh, the big guy asked me questions again."

"What kind of questions?" Bellamy inquired.

"Like 'What do you eat for lunch?' and 'How much do you stay at your Auntie's house?'," Jackson replied trailing off as a new thought came into his head. "Daddy, do you think rhinos celebrate birthdays?"

It used all of Jackson's strength to wait for Clarke to come back from work. He sat in front of the door, playing with his toy cars but also listening for someone to enter the room next door. As soon as he heard it, he hopped up and knocked loudly. And there she was. Looking tired from the day, but still beautiful. As much as he loved her in her work clothes, when she changed and came back in a Harry Potter t-shirt, he knew that he was in big trouble.

"Nice shirt," he grinned at her, locking eyes with her. She bit her lip again, and Bellamy was so gone. Luckily Jackson pulled them out of the moment by grabbing their hands, otherwise Bellamy was not sure what he would of said.

Jackson had decided as soon as they got to Chuck E Cheeses that he was going to win that giant penguin. It required 1,100 tickets, and Bellamy warned him that it was going to be tough to win. But Jackson was persistent, and dragged them to game after game.

Clarke seemed to be having fun. She raced him at the water shooter game, alley ball, and basketball. She had won the latter one, grinning triumphantly as the tickets came shooting out.

It wasn't until Jackson wanted to go up into the play place that he really got to talk to her though.

As they leaned up against one of the tables, watching Jackson weave his way in and out of tubes, Clarke casually asked him where he worked.

"I work uhm," he hesitated, "I work at Rosebud on Rush. It's an Italian restaurant. I just got promoted to manager actually."

Clarke smiled at him. "Does it have good food?" she joked.

"It's pretty good," he laughed, "I'm only working there until I can get through the rest of my schooling. I'm hoping to become a museum curator actually..."

Clarke's eyes lit up. "No way! What kind of museum? Like art or history or children's?"

"Hopefully a National History Museum. I love that kind of stuff, and they make pretty good money."

Clarke seemed fascinated with this idea. She kept asking him questions about what was his favorite time period (Ancient Egypt), what was his favorite history book (The Illiad), and his favorite documentary (how could he choose?).

Finally he stopped her and asked, "What about you? How did you get to working as an editor?"

Clarke sighed, "Oh I don't know, I just always liked writing and journalism and working in the magazine business just seemed like the way to go. If I had known I had to go to these boring conferences, I might not have taken this job though..."

She was cut off by Jackson running up to them.

"Daddy, can we get my penguin now?!"

Bellamy bent down to get to eye level with his son. "Well Jacks, we don't have enough tickets yet."

"There's only one thing we can do," declared Clarke, "But it's a risk."

It turns out she meant they had to gamble big. As in they had to play the game where the token dropped onto a spinning wheel and that was the amount of tickets you won.

Bellamy had tried and got 3 tickets. Jackson had tried and 25.

Clarke hit the jackpot.

He had never seen his son happier than when handed a giant stuffed penguin.

When they got back to the hotel, Bellamy suggested they could watch a movie. Jackson got on his pajamas and curled up on one of the beds with his penguin. Soon the boy was fast asleep, and Bellamy tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

Bellamy went to sit beside Clarke, not taking his eyes off of his child's sleeping figure. It had been a long three days. It had taken a toll on the both of them. Tomorrow a decision would be made though, and he would finally know whether or not he got to keep his son safe.

"You're a great father," Clarke said, breaking the silence. Bellamy felt himself wanting to cry at those words, his voice cracking when he replied that he was trying. He felt her eyes on him when she asked, "Are you alright?"

He decided he finally should tell her why they were there. Which meant he had to tell her that he used to be not a best guy. He didn't want to tell her about all the mistakes he had made, but he let it pour out how Jackson's mom was not a good person. Of course he didn't regret meeting her though...she gave him Jackson and he couldn't imagine life without him.

When he had finished Clarke put her hand on his knee, sending shivers up his spine. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice soft and comforting, "Jackson is extremely lucky to have you. I can tell how much you love him."

Bellamy looked up at her. At this beautiful girl who made him feel like they had know each other for years, not 24 measly hours. He felt himself wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her until he was seeing stars.

He realized that she was now looking at him the same way, and he felt his body start to move himself towards her. He couldn't stop himself, his head getting closer and closer, feeling her breath on him now as they moved-

A sudden burst of music snapped him out of his trance. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He had just met her and he was already trying to kiss her with his son sleeping not even five feet from them. He was a father now, he couldn't make such rash decisions.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving away from her, "I'm sorry, we shouldn't- I mean we just met and Jackson-"

Clarke quickly got off the bed and headed for the door, her words stumbling out that he was right. "Goodnight Bellamy," she said as she reached the door. He tried to ignore the pain in her voice.

"Goodnight Clarke," he replied.

After she left, Bellamy sat for a minute mulling over in his head what had happened. He slowly got himself up and ready for bed. But as he lied in bed, he couldn't get those blonde waves out of his mind.

It was the first thing that he thought of when Jackson woke him up. Then it was replaced with the fear that today he was going to lose his son. It made him sick to his stomach, and he couldn't help think of the worst case scenarios. That story he saw on the news about how a child had died because of a neglectful mother who didn't really want the kid. The devastated father, telling the news how afraid he was that something like this was going to happen...

Bellamy tried to push that thought from his head, but it kept creeping back.

Jackson was grumpy that he had to go back to the courthouse. They kept him in a separate room as the judge gave her decision.

"I believe that it is in the child's best interest-"

Bellamy's breath hitched. The pause seemed to stretch out for minutes before the judge finally continued saying:

"-that he remain in full custody of the father."

Bellamy closed his eyes in relief, not even care as he starting crying tears of joy. Jackson was his. All his.

When Jackson came out of the room, he pulled him tight and didn't let go until Jackson complained loudly. Bellamy wiped a tear away, "Sorry Jacks. What do you say we go grab our stuff from the hotel and go home?"

Jackson happily took his father's hand. "Ok, can we say goodbye to Clarke before we leave?"

Just like that, Clarke was back to being the only thing on Bellamy's mind. The regret he had, leaving things how they were last night. Why hadn't he given her his number? She lived in Chicago as well, he could of asked her out on a date when they both returned to the city.

He had to do something. So when they got back to the hotel he grabbed one of Jackson's drawing and wrote his number on it. He walked through the broken door and into her room. Clothes were strewn across the bed. Something felt wrong, invading her privacy. So he set it by the tv, hoping she would see it. Praying that she would call and not throw it away.

It had consumed his thoughts the two and half hour drive home. They arrived home, and Jackson ran to see Elmo, his goldfish.

Then his phone started to ring. An unknown number appearing on the screen.

Nervously he picked it up and clicked answer. "Clarke?"

He closed his eyes as he her voice came crackling through.

Jackson came and yanked the phone out his hand to Bellamy's dismay.

"Clarke?" Jackson asked, a bright smile appearing when he got a response. He babbled on about his fish and the drive and his picture before Bellamy politely asked for the phone back.

"Clarke," he breathed again, when the phone was finally returned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye. And I'm sorry that last night I-"

Clarke cut him off, assuring him it was ok. She asked about the judge's decision. He gladly told her that Jackson was all his, and Clarke was ecstatic at the news.

Bellamy summoned up all his courage, and finally asked, "Clarke...I was wondering if I could take you on a date when you come back. Saturday night. My sister can babysit the hurricane." He added that last line while he was watched Jackson pull out all the boxes in the cupboard to try and find the cookies.

"Yes." His heart soared. "Yes I would love that."

He took her to Rosebud on Rush. He told her that they could get a discount because he knew the manager. She got a kick out of that one.

She became a fixture in his life and in Jackson's. She came to all his t-ball games. She took him to her office one day when Bellamy had a big exam, and Jackson came back beaming about all the cool stuff that Clarke had shown him.

One night Clarke was reading Jackson a bedtime story, and Bellamy watched from the door. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the two of them, ogling over the pictures and giggling over the story. When Clarke gave him a kiss on the forehead and said that she loved him, Jackson had responded "I love you too, Mommy."

Clarke turned to Bellamy, a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her.

"You are the perfect mother figure to Jackson. We wouldn't want anyone else."

Bellamy spent a long time trying to decide how he was going to propose to her. He decided the best way would to be in front of a castle. A castle for his beautiful sunshine princess.

Jackson was in on the whole thing. At six and a half it was hard to keep a secret, but he managed.

It was a big step for them, because not only was he asking Clarke to be his wife, but for her to be Jackson's official mom.

She was reduced to tears when he knelt in front of Cinderella's castle. The onlookers were too.

Of course she had said yes. And a couple months later she was walking down the aisle towards him and Jackson. She was absolutely stunning. He silently said thank you to fate for leading this wonderful women to him. To that stupid conference she had been at and to that terrible court case that had led him to Clarke. And of course, to that stupid, amazing, broken lock.


	21. Camp Arkadia

**But Macey, why are you doing a camp AU when it's almost fall? Because I told jaidenwashere I'd write one like a month ago and me being the terrible person I am just now finished it. Also it's almost summer vacation for the southern half of the world so that counts. But anyways I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review if you want and I'll try to get a new one up soon!**

 **Clarke was eight years old.**

She was finally old enough to go to Camp Arkadia.

Her mom pulled into the wooded area, and Clarke was bouncing with excitement. She jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. It was everything she imagined: the lake, the big house in front of her, the cabins in the distance, and of course campers everywhere.

Clarke kissed her mom goodbye and ran off to join her counselor. She made fast friends with the girls in her cabin: Raven, Monroe, Emori, and Harper. Everything was going perfect until the campfire came.

That's when Clarke met Bellamy Blake for the first time.

They had been roasting marshmallows, singing along to the campfire songs with the other campers when a boy with dark hair came and stole the last piece of chocolate right when Harper was reaching for it.

The counselor assured they had more back at the Big House, but Clarke wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Hey. Harper had that first."

The boy turned and Clarke got her first taste of the going to be the famous Bellamy Blake smirk.

He crossed his arms. "I didn't see it in her hand."

"She was obviously reaching for it," Clarke said, standing her ground.

Bellamy just shook his head and turned to walk away when Clarke stamped on his foot and grabbed the chocolate when he yelped in pain.

Clarke stuck her tongue out triumph as she held the chocolate in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" the boys counselor asked coming over to the pair. Clarke gave him a look, daring him to tattle on her.

"Nope," Bellamy said, a grimace on his face as Clarke gave the chocolate to Harper.

It was the start of a war. The war lasted the entire month. Clarke and Bellamy competed over everything. Who could climb the kiddie rock wall the fastest. Who could swim faster to the buoy. Who could make the best necklace in arts and crafts.

The other boys in Bellamy's cabin were alright. John Murphy could be a little mean. Nathan Miller was nice enough, and so were Jasper and Monty. Bellamy was the only one that Clarke hated.

When the end of summer camp came, Clarke was sad to go. She loved her new friends and didn't want to not be able to see them for a whole year. But they exchanged addresses and promised to write over the school year.

It was the night before they were going to leave when Clarke heard something outside of the cabin. Everyone else was asleep, so Clarke tiptoed out of the cabin to investigate. She found Bellamy Blake trying to climb up their cabin roof to place a bucket of lake water above the door.

It was a pathetic attempt at a prank, but Clarke didn't stop him. Instead she waited until he had returned to his cabin to retrieve it and proceeded to put it on top of the boys cabin door.

It made it all the more sweeter when Bellamy had ran out of the cabin in the morning when he saw all the girls outside with no screaming, making him fall victim to his own prank.

Clarke left with a smile on her face.

 **Clarke was eleven years old.**

She was still excited to pull into the woods leading to camp. She was more determined than ever to beat Bellamy at everything since last year his end of summer camp prank ended up with leaves stuck in everything she owned.

When she hopped out of the car, there were her friends and Clarke felt like home. She dragged her duffel to the eleven year old's cabin and hastily unpacked, taping pictures to the wall of her family and friends and her cat. She stepped out of the cabin, already wanting to start the camp activities when she saw Bellamy step out of the eight year old girls cabin, followed by a small black haired girl.

"Hey Bellamy!" Clarke shouted across the lawn, "Are you ready for me to crush you again this year?"

Bellamy looked up and a look of disgust crossed his face. "You wish Clarke." He beckoned for the little girl to follow, and with a fleeting glance at Clarke, she did.

Later that night at the opening bonfire, Clarke saw the girl again. She was sitting with the rest of the eight year old girls, and almost looked like she was going to cry. Bellamy was watching from the other side, a worried look on his face.

Clarke felt a pain in her chest. She hated seeing other people upset. She didn't even have to think about what she was going to do.

"Hi, I'm Clarke," she said, approaching the girl. The girl sniffed.

"Octavia."

"Do you want me to show you how to make the perfect smore?" Clarke asked. Octavia nodded slowly. So Clarke showed her where to place the marshmallow so it wouldn't catch on fire. The little girl still looked sad afterwards so Clarke asked her if she was alright.

"I miss my mom," the girl responded. Clarke put her arm around her.

"It will be ok. I miss my mom too. But you're going to have so much fun here! We get to do all sorts of stuff like canoeing and rock climbing and hiking and we learn so much about animals and other stuff! I promise you're going to love it!"

A small smile appeared on Octavia's face. "Ok, if you say so..."

"I know so," Clarke replied, "And if you ever need anything you can come ask me! Usually the eleven year olds don't want to hang out with newbies, but you seem pretty cool so you can hang out with my friends and me."

Clarke led Octavia over to where the girls that went to camp with her since she was eight were sitting and they immediately struck up a conversation with her.

The next morning, when Clarke was down at the lake getting her life jacket on to go canoeing, Bellamy approached her.

"Hey Clarke."

Clarke turned around expecting him to propose some crazy competition between the two of them with some sort of dare for the loser, but he surprised her.

"Thank you. For calming down my sister."

Clarke stared at him like he had just told her that he was actually a mermaid.

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Our dad left this year, so she's been really scared that mom or me is gonna leave her too."

Clarke blinked. She processed what he said, and finally replied, "It was no problem. She seems really sweet."

"She wants you to think that," Bellamy laughed, and then added, "hey do you wanna be my partner for canoeing?"

Clarke nodded, trying to push away her fear that Bellamy was going to shove her in the middle of the lake and leave her there to swim to shore. He didn't, to her delight, and she actually had a really good time. It turned out that they both liked a lot of the same things: soccer, pokemon, and spider-man movies.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Clarke said as they pulled the canoe back up to the shed, "mine died when I was seven."

Bellamy's eyes widened. "I didn't know that. What...?"

"Cancer," Clarke replied.

"I'm sorry," Bellamy said.

"It seems like forever ago sometimes, and other times I feel like I can just go downstairs and he'll being making dinner at the stove."

A friendship formed that day. It lasted the rest of the summer. They were still competitive, always arguing on who won and trying to shove each other to cheat. But now it was followed by laughter and grins.

A few days before it was time to go home, Bellamy asked Clarke if she would join forces with him to create the end of camp prank he always attempted to pull because "if we put both of our minds together we can come up with something epic".

Epic it was. At least to an eleven year old, as a clothing article from every counselor sailed high up on the flagpole.

 **Clarke was seventeen years old.**

She was half excited and half sad as she got out of her step-father's car. She closed her eyes for a second so she could take it all in. The smell of pine. The sound of old friends greeting each other. The excited chatter of the thirteen year old kids who were finally old enough to go to the "big kids" camp.

"Clarke!" She opened her eyes to see Harper and Emori running towards her. She hugged them hello, excited to see them after 11 months apart.

"It's so nice to see you again! Are you the only ones here so far?"

A sour look crossed Emori's face. "Unfortunately Ontari is here." Clarke couldn't blame her. Ontari had came last year for the first time and immediately got on everyone's nerves by acting like she was the queen of the camp.

"Dang, I was hoping she would go terrorize some other people for once."

Clarke grabbed her bag, said goodbye to Marcus, and started to head to her cabin. She hastily started to unpack her stuff when the door popped open.

"Better get going Clarke, only have four more weeks to plan our prank."

Clarke turned around, a big grin on her face. "Of course, our last year has to blow all the other's out of the water." She strode over to give him a hug. As soon as they pulled apart, the door banged open again as Octavia and Raven came in.

"Clarke! What's this I hear about you having a girlfriend?" Octavia shouted, and then added, "Oh yeah and it's good to see you again."

"Well you would of known that if you and your brother weren't such losers and actually got on social media more than once in a blue moon," Clarke responded, "and it's good to see you too."

Bellamy leaned against the railing of the bed while Raven threw her stuff on the bunk above Clarke's. "So who is this girl?" Bellamy asked, "Where she from?"

Clarke suddenly got nervous about telling them about her new girlfriend. Raven had met her once when Clarke invited her along to a party they were going to. Raven lived in the same city as Clarke, but they went to different schools. Unfortunately, the two did not get along as Clarke had hoped.

"Her name's Lexa."

"She's from the same snobby rich school as Clarke," Raven said, leaning over to look at them.

"She's not snobby," Clarke retaliated, "She's just...used to a different lifestyle than we are."

Raven rolled her eyes. "She acts like she's royalty. Her and Queen Ontari out there would get along great."

Clarke quickly changed the subject. "What about you Bellamy? I heard that you got pretty serious with a girl."

It was Bellamy's turn to shrink back. The campers didn't like to talk about their life outside of camp. It was Octavia that responded.

"Her name is Gina, and I'm apparently not special enough to meet her."

Bellamy just shoved Octavia, pushing her to the door. "I wonder why. Come on, lets go down to the lake."

So the group of friends headed down to jump off the dock in the water, happy as more of her friends showed up. It felt like home.

There was a bitter sweetness to this summer. It seemed like the last time her bizarre family that she had made would be together. Clarke had all the intentions of applying to be a counselor next year, but she knew that not everyone was going to be coming back to work.

She didn't know if Bellamy was coming back. And that made her heart sink more than she wanted to admit.

Because as much as she denied it in her head she had feelings for Bellamy Blake. She had had them since she was thirteen when she suddenly realized how happy she was when he was around. If when he made her angry, she couldn't stay that way long with that signature smirk and those eyes that were always lit in amusement when she was yelling at him.

She pushed the thought away of him again one day while they were hiking up the trails. He walked beside her as usual, occasionally trying to push her down or try to convince her that a badger was in the bushes.

"Maybe we can ditch these guys and sneak away from camp cheerio and the psycho."

Clarke grinned at the nicknames for the counselors that were leading the hike today. The girl was way too cheerful and acted like they were all seven instead of seventeen, and the guy was way to over prepared for what was supposed to be a two hour hike.

"What if her royal highness sees us?" Clarke asked, giving a side glance at Ontari.

Bellamy winked before yelling, "Reyes!" Raven moved to the back of the group to see what he wanted. "Clarke and I are bouncing, distract the guards and Ontari for us?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but still moved back up to the front.

"Hey Amy, what kind of snakes live in these hills?"

The counselor lit up. "I'm glad you asked Raven! There are 17 different species of snakes native to this area-"

"17?!" Ontari shouted, "Are any poisonous? Because I do not want to get bit by a snake."

The counselors went on to assure Ontari that nothing was going to harm her, giving Clarke and Bellamy enough distraction to slip off the path. Murphy saw them go, and grinned making a kissy face at the two of them. Bellamy flipped him off.

"So where are we going on this adventure?" Clarke asked, jumping on a fallen log and keeping her balance as she walked across. Bellamy came up next to her to push her off, but Clarke grabbed onto his arm so she could steady herself.

"I dunno, we could go skinny dipping," Bellamy said with a mischievous grin. Clarke's cheeks reddened a bit at that thought. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart thudding.

 _You have a girlfriend. You love your girlfriend,_ she told herself. _He has a girlfriend. A girlfriend who sounds way cooler than you._  
"As wonderful as it sounds getting lake water in places I don't want, I think it would be pretty obvious we meant to sneak off if we come back wet," she said, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

Bellamy laughed sending Clarke's heart racing again. God she could listen to that laugh for the rest of her life. _Wait no._

"Come on," Bellamy said, pulling her off the log. "I bet I can get more skips than you on the lake."

Clarke's breath finally returned to her. "You're on."

As they skipped rocks across the lake, Clarke being clearly better, Bellamy asked what she thought they should do for their prank.

"It's gotta be big, you know being the last summer and all," he continued, "go out with a bang."

"Definitely," Clarke replied, "We need to cement our legacy."

"I'm glad we decided to end our differences and became friends," Bellamy said, throwing his stone. It skipped three times before disappearing below the surface. "It made camp a lot more fun to be honest."

Clarke was taken aback for a second, before she threw her stone as well. Five skips. "Agreed. The first three years was just you fueling my hatred for you."

A smile cracked on Bellamy's face. "Sorry about that. I had never met such a fiery girl before." He stayed quiet for a moment before adding, "Are you going to apply to be a counselor next year?"

"I was planning on it."

"So was I."

Clarke looked at him, excited. "Really? Think they'd let us back in after what we've done to torture our counselors?"

"Of course, they act like they get mad us but I think everyone knows they are actually sad to see us go."

Clarke agreed. Now everything was looking a lot brighter knowing that this probably wasn't going to be the last summer with Bellamy.

When they finally decided to get back to camp, the counselors from the hike were livid, especially the psycho guy. Clarke and Bellamy just claimed that Bellamy had to pee and Clarke waited for him, and they got lost trying to catch up the group. The head of camp just sighed when they were sent to her office and told them that they were going to send her to an early grave. They got off with only cleaning dishes for dinner that night.

At the end of camp, Clarke and Bellamy pulled off their last prank as campers. A mess hall of soap bubbles and their names permanently etched into the ceiling. The head of camp said she didn't even want to know how they did that. She just said that she would be happy to have them back next summer.

Clarke sadly hugged everyone apart of her camp family. Raven promised to come over several times during the school year. Everyone else promised to keep and touch and get together if they ever came to the city.

She hugged Bellamy last. She hated thinking that it would be a whole year before she saw him again.

She kept her tears under control until she got into her step-dads car.

 **Clarke was nineteen years old.**

She was nervous as she pulled her car into camp. It was a full week before the young campers would arrive, but she knew they would be busy all week.

It was going to be her last summer at camp ever.

Next year she was going to be spending her summer in Europe, traveling with others in her art major. Afterwards who knew where she would be. But she knew that all things had to come to an end, and her camp adventure was ready to be done.

It was Bellamy's last summer too. After she had informed him, he said that it would be his as well. He didn't say a reason why.

Harper and Jasper came running over to greet her. She hugged them tightly.

They headed to drop Clarke's stuff at the eight year old cabin. She was great with the little ones. They shared how their life was going and what they had heard from their friends. Miller had gotten a new boyfriend from what Jasper had seen on instagram. Raven won some award for fixing up an old bike with just scrap parts.

As they were talking her door banged open. This time she ran to him without a word, throwing her arms around him. Jasper and Harper gave each other a knowing look.

Bellamy pressed his chin into her shoulder. "I missed you Clarke."

"Missed you too," Clarke muffled with her head buried in his shirt.

Last summer had been so much fun for them. The head of camp let them be co-counselors for the same age, so often they took their groups together to the activities. As counselors during the younger kids weeks they played along with the kids and during the older kids weeks they tormented Octavia. They even still pulled off a prank, multiple times actually. They let the kids in their cabin join in.

It was the happiest time of her life. And most of it was because she was spending it with Bellamy, and when she was Bellamy she couldn't help but be happy. It caused her to break up with Lexa after she got back. It wasn't fair to her that Clarke spent all her time dreaming of being with someone else.

They pulled apart and Clarke had to keep herself from sighing. Reminding herself again that he had Gina. He loved Gina.

"Oh shit," Jasper said suddenly, "Ontari is here."

They all went to the window. Ontari was there.

"What the heck, she hates children. And nature," Harper said. They all exited the cabin, Ontari sneered in their direction.

"Oh. You guys are still counselors here."

"Great to see you too," Clarke said, "It's been too soon." Ontari gave her a dirty look, but Clarke was paying closer attention to the way Bellamy beamed at her.

She thought how it was going to be a torturous summer with him.

And it was sometimes. A lot of times. She was in the eight year old girls cabin again, and he was in the eight year old boys. They had their moments where they were still the best friends they had been since she was eleven. Like when Clarke had her girls and his boys all help her duck tape Bellamy's bunk while he was sleeping except one slit then poked a hole in a shaving cream bottle and threw it in. When he finally got out he chased them all around with shaving cream in his hand, eventually grabbing Clarke's waist and smacking it in her face.

Ontari had come out shouting at them that they were waking up her kids. They just rolled their eyes and sprayed her with shaving cream, leading them to be scolded by the head of camp in the late hours of night like old times.

Then there were the moments that were torture to her. When they were swimming and he would come up from under her, lifting her on his shoulders. When they were sitting by the fire and he was being so sweet to one of the kids, teaching them how to properly roast a smore.

It was those moments when she remembered how much she loved him.

And then one night, the night before the last day of camp, one of Clarke's girls was tearing up at the campfire.

She went over to her and led her a little ways away from the fire to sit her down on the art building's steps.

"What's wrong Charlotte? Aren't you enjoying the campfire?"

Charlotte wiped a tear away from her cheek. "Yes. But I don't want to leave tomorrow."

Clarke wrapped her arms around the little girls shoulders. "Why is that sweetie? Don't you want to see your parents again?"

Charlotte gave a teary nod. "But I don't want to leave my friends here. I don't have any at my school, they are all mean to me there. Here they are nice."  
Clarke felt a pang of sorrow for her. "It'll be ok Charlotte. I know how you feel, my camp friends have always been my family. I've never been closer than with anybody then Bellamy, and I miss him like crazy throughout the year. But I promise that next summer will come before you know it. But in the mean time, at school try to make friends just how you did in the first week. Remember how shy you were? And then when you started having fun, everything got better! So at school try to make new friends, just like you did here."

Charlotte gave a watery smile. "Thanks Clarke."

"Of course, and if you can keep a secret, Bellamy and I are going to pull a prank on the whole camp tonight. Do you wanna help?"

Charlotte lit up. "I get to be a part of your end of camp prank?!"

Clarke reached to smooth her hair. "Yep. I'll wake you up tonight and I'll explain. Now go enjoy the last campfire, you're friends are probably waiting for you."

Charlotte got up, gave Clarke one last hug, and then ran to join her friends. Clarke went to follow, but someone reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked to see Bellamy, his face lit up dimly from the light of the far away fire.

"We should go get the stuff for tonight. Harper and Jasper are watching our kids." Clarke nodded, following after him to the mess hall. As they gather up all the saran wrap as they could, Clarke's eyes drifted to the ceiling.

Their names were still there. Etched forever in black.

"We did good that night," Bellamy said, stopping to stare up at the names. "I still can't believe that you were not afraid to climb the ladder that high.

"I still can't believe that you were able to break into the shed and put it back without looking like it was ever unlocked."

Bellamy smiled at the memory, setting his armfuls of saran wrap onto the table. "You did well with Charlotte. You are always so good comforting the kids."

Clarke shrugged. "I guess I can put myself into their shoes."

"Do you really miss me like crazy during the year?"

Clarke's cheeks started to flare up. "Yeah. Of course I do. I didn't realize you were listening."

Bellamy looked down at his shoes. "That's good. Because I miss you like hell too." He looked up nervously. "Even when you hated me I missed you during the school year. Teasing you, the way your face scrunched up when you were about to shout at me. And when we became friends I started to miss you even more."

Clarke's heart starting beating faster.

"I missed your laugh," he continued, "And when you would come out of the art center covered in paint. And how you would barely eat your lunch, but then eat five brownies for dessert."

He moved closer so he could tuck a stray strand of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes softly at the action, opening to see that he was watching her every reaction.

"Clarke. It kills me being away from you for so long. Because I love everything about you."

"What about Gina?" Clarke choked out.

"As soon as you told me this was going to be your last summer I knew that I had to break up with her. Because it wasn't fair to her when I've been in love with you since I was eleven. And that's why I decided that camp wouldn't be camp without you-"

He was cut off by Clarke quickly pressing her lips to his. His immediate reaction was to grab her hips, pulling her closer so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

When they parted finally, Bellamy rested his forehead on hers.

"Eleven?" Clarke asked, slightly out of breath.

"As soon as I saw you comfort Octavia I was gone."

"Well fuck, I've been in love with you since I was thirteen," she laughed, "We're such idiots."

"Yeah you are," came a new voice. They both turned startled to see Jasper standing in the doorway grinning. "And as much as I want stop what I'm doing to call all of our friends and tell them how you two finally got together, the campfire is ending and you two have kids to get to sleep."

The rest of the summer was no longer torture for Clarke. In fact it was one of the best months of Clarke's camp experiences. The prank with the young ones was a success, and Ontari got stuck in saran wrap as she tried to exit her cabin in the morning. And again when she tried to get to the head of camps office to get Clarke and Bellamy in trouble. And then a third time when she went to the bathrooms to get ready.

When Octavia was dropped off for the older kids weeks, the first thing she saw was Bellamy and Clarke walking towards the mess holding hands. She shrieked and tackled them both.

The rest of the weeks were spent stealing kisses when none of the campers were looking and occasionally sneaking off when they were off duty to swim in the lake by themselves.

Of course they also pissed Ontari off until she eventually quit. Clarke and Bellamy swore that they did not intentionally do so.

Clarke tried to push from her mind the thought of having to leave Bellamy at the end of camp. That was until Bellamy informed her that he was going to be transferring to her school after he finished his second year at community college. Of course the year without him was going to be hard, but Clarke already planned to drive and visit him at least once a month.

On the last day, after the campers were all gone and only the counselors were left to pack up and take down the furniture Clarke and Bellamy had put on the roof of the mess, Clarke said her goodbye to Bellamy. She didn't want to let go. And although she had tears in her eyes as she got into her car, she had thoughts of seeing him soon and being in his arms once again.

 **Clarke was thirty-four years old.**

She was hit with a wave of nostalgia as she pulled up to the familiar woods. She stepped out of the car and closed her eyes. The smell of pine. The sound of kids running around. She wanted nothing more to go and explore the place she once called home.

But that time was over for her.

The slam of the passenger door woke her from her trance, and Bellamy stepped around the car to stand next to her.

"Wow. It hasn't changed a bit."

Clarke smiled. "No. Thank god it hasn't." The backseat door opened and her eight year old son stepped out. His blonde curls looked just like his mothers, but he had the same mischievous look in his eyes that his father always had. Inside the van sat another boy, four years old and his fingers in his mouth as he stared at the movie playing on the screen. A baby was fast asleep in her car seat, sucking on her pacifier.

"Are you ready Sawyer?" Bellamy asked, as he went to grab his duffel from the trunk.

The little boy looked apprehensively around the camp. "I guess. You'll write to me, right?"

Clarke knelt down in front of her son, grabbing his hands. "Of course we will. But I have a feeling you'll be having so much fun, you'll forget about us."

Bellamy came over to stand by them. "And if anyone gives you trouble, just tell them that it's your parents names on the mess hall ceiling. You'll immediately become popular."

Clarke shook her head at her husband. "Nobody will give you trouble."

Harper, the new head of camp, came over to hug them hello. After a short conversation, Harper offered to lead Sawyer over to his cabin so he could meet his counselor. Clarke made him say goodbye to his siblings. He reluctantly crawled back in the van to hug his brother goodbye and kiss his sleeping sister on the forehead.

"Have fun kiddo," Bellamy said as he hugged his son goodbye. "Keep up the Blake legacy."  
Sawyer smiled before turning to his mom and giving her a tight embrace. "Bye Mom. I'll miss you."

Clarke started to tear up. "Bye honey. I love you very much."  
As they watched him walk away, Bellamy put his arm around his wife.

"He'll be ok, right?" she asked as Sawyer got farther away.

"He'll be just fine." Bellamy pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's get going."

Clarke got back in the van. Took one last fleeting glance at her old home. And then drove down the road, leading away from camp.


	22. The Rebellion

**What even is this? Well let me tell you. I had this crazy dream with Bellamy and myself. And after telling it to my lovely roommate she said she wanted me to write it, so this one is for you Syd!**

 **Basically this takes place in an alternate universe where Clarke and Bellamy were both born into poor families in a country where the king and aristocrats are very rich and controlling and look down on the poor and arrest them for stupid reasons. So they are both a part of a secret rebellion/outlaw group that lives in the forest. So I hope you enjoy, you can review if you liked it and if it was too weird for you then I'm sorry and I promise the next one won't be so complicated.**

It was pouring rain outside when Clarke got back to the camp. She was bone tired, her bad wrist was killing her, and she was soaked.

As soon as she opened the door she was enveloped in his arms, him not even caring that she was getting him wet as well.

"I was worried."

She pulled away from him so she could look at his face.

"It's ok. I made it back."

She changed into her night clothes, unwrapped her bandaged wrist so it could dry out. When she walked back into the main room of their tiny tent home, Bellamy had soup ready on the table for her. She gladly slipped into the chair, letting the broth warm her up. He sat down beside her, watching her carefully as she devoured her meal.

"How did it go?" he asked her when she started to slow down.

"Not as planned." Worry filled his face. "Jasper was spotted just outside of the apothecary. Fox got scraped with an arrow as we tried to extract him. We barely got out with what we needed, and I doubt it will last long.

"I should of been there." She could hear the pain in his voice. It was just like Bellamy to try to take the fall for a raid gone wrong. He was always taking the blame. He took the blame when Raven got hit in the leg. When they lost Lincoln. When Octavia ran away because of it.

"Bell," she said, putting her hand on his leg. "We needed you here. What if we were attacked while we were gone? Someone has to be here to protect the kids."

Bellamy nodded, but didn't look so sure. She got up, putting her dish in the basin. She walked over to him, pulling him from his chair and leading them to the only other small room in the tent. She crawled under the quilt laying on the bed, and curled up against him.

They lay there in each other's arms for awhile. Life wasn't easy, it never had been for them. But moments like that, when they knew they were safe in each other's arms, that's what made it all worth it.

...

A week later, the camp was bustling when Clarke exited her tent. Kids were running around, adults hanging out the wash and sharpening weapons. She walked through the odd collection of tents until arriving at her mother's place.

Her mother and her step-father were pouring over plans. When Abby saw Clarke walk through the door, her face broke into an uneasy smile.

"Hi honey. How's the wrist?"

"Never going to heal, is that for the next raid?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes. It's getting harder to find a way around the intensified guard. Apparently a few days ago the king and princess were in town a few days, the guards have tripled. Is Bellamy back yet?"

Clarke shook her head. Bellamy had went two nights ago to meet up with another rebellion group leader, and also see if he could gain information about what the city knew about their own group. He was supposed to be back yesterday.

Clarke was worried.

And she tried to keep herself distracted by focusing on doing the daily chores, but she was failing miserably. Raven noticed as they were assembling new arrows.

"Bellamy's a smart guy," Raven assured, "If he got into any sort of trouble, he will be able to find his way out."

Clarke closed her eyes. "I know. But he would be back by now if he found his way out. He wouldn't keep me waiting."

When Bellamy didn't return that night, Clarke decided she was going to look for him. She wrapped up her wrist as tight as she could without it turning blue, strapped a dagger onto her thigh, and pulled up the hood on her cloak so no one would recognize her.

Her mother stopped her while she was trying to sneak out.

"I'm coming with you."

There was no point in arguing with the chancellor.

The two of them walked through the darkness, weaving in and out of the trees, following the path that was impossible for outsiders to find but they could do blindly. Clarke's heart was beating faster the closer they got to the village, afraid of what she might find. As they reached the inn, Abby put her hand softly on Clarke's arm. Clarke took a deep breath and entered.

The inn was nearly empty. A few straggling drunks were huddled at the table, and a tired looking woman was washing the last dishes of the evening. A young man stood up when he saw them enter, his eyes full of worry. This was not good news. Roan rarely showed fear. Something was terribly wrong.

They followed him up the stairs and to a small bedroom where Roan lived. He was their inside source; not one to fight alongside them but he wanted to see the crown taken down as much as they did. He had eyes and ears everywhere.

Abby shut the door quietly behind them, making sure no one was in the hall before speaking.

"Where is he."

"Taken."

Clarke couldn't breathe.

"By whom?"

"The King."

Her legs started to sway, and Abby grabbed her shoulders, leading her to sit down in a rickety wooden chair. "Why?" her mother asked, turning back to Roan.

"The princess spotted him on their ride through town. Bellamy was supposed to be finding out why they were here. It was very suspicious, the king and princess coming to one of the poorest villages? My constituent said that the royals were in the center of town. Suddenly the guards grabbed him. He fought back, but they got him cuffed. Put in the back of a carriage and they were gone."

"Why?" Clarke choked out, "Why him? Did they find out he was one of us?"

"We don't know."

It seemed impossible. When Clarke had first started to fall in love with Bellamy, she had thought she prepared herself for the very real possibility that she would lose him. But now that it was happening, she realized that nothing could of prepared her for this heart-wrenching pain that was inside her right now. She felt pain when she lost her dad. Wells. Finn. Lincoln. All of them were hard, but none close to the stabbing she felt now.

She closed her eyes as the tears started to spill out.

"I have to go find him."

Her mother put a hand on her shoulder, sympathy on her face from her own experience with losing someone she had loved more than life. "Clarke. It will be risky, and we don't know if..."

"I have to." Clarke stood abruptly. "I need to- if there's even a sliver of a chance that I can save him I have to go."

Abby nodded. She knew her daughter and she knew there was no stopping her. "Roan. What do you know about the castle?"

...

Hours later, Clarke laid on the floor to try get a few hours of rest before they set off. Her mind wouldn't shut off. She tried to remember of everything detail about him. The dark shade of brown his eyes were. The way they shined when she found him watching her. His smirk when he knew that Clarke was irritated. The way he would wrap his arms around her waist, holding her in place while she fought to get away. He would bury his head in her hair and she would quickly relent and ease into his embrace.

She didn't cry while she thought of this. She promised she would not shed another tear until she saw him again. No matter how it was she saw him.

They went over the plan again. And then they set off, Roan to find Marcus and tell him what happened. Clarke and Abby disguised as a widow trying to marry her daughter off to a man in the palace. They caught a ride with a merchant heading that way.

The ride was agony.

But they made it there in one piece. At least as close as one piece Clarke could be.

The streets were crowded with people. More people then Clarke had ever seen in her life. This was her first time at the palace. Her father had been there, he had been there many times. It was where he was killed. Where the palace guards executed him for "conspiring against the crown".

If Clarke wasn't so focused on what they were there for, she would be in awe at her surroundings: the giant houses, shops selling wares of every kind, and of course the huge castle looming above everything. They made their way towards the giant bridge that would bring them to the castle doors.

Everything was how Roan described. People from everywhere were lined across the bridge, waiting for a turn to express their concerns with the king's men. Clarke and Abby stood behind them all, the line slowly making its way into the castle.

What seemed like hours later, they were inside. And just as Roan stated, there was a corner where no guards stood. Abby tapped her shoulder once, and the two of them slipped into an empty corridor.

The next part of the plan was risky. Roan gave them the layout of how to get to the dungeon, where Bellamy was most likely being held. Clarke had memorized it by heart. Down the hall. Turn right. Turn left. Third door. Two flights. Second door.

They crept quickly down the hall, making sure to pause at each doorway. Turn right. Crept farther. Turn left-

Someone tapped Clarke's shoulder. She spun around, hand reaching for the knife hidden in her boot.

It was a servant girl. She held up her hands quickly. "Didn't mean to scare you Miss Griffin," her voice barely a whisper, "Follow me."

Clarke looked at her mother who nodded at her. Clarke slipped in the door across the hall following the young girl.

They appeared into a storage area. The girl beckoned them to a chest, opening it to reveal two servant outfits matching her own.

"Put these on my ladies. There's hundreds of servants here, you won't be recognized."

Clarke gratefully grabbed the trousers and white blouses. She changed into the servants boots, slipping her dagger inside the new shoes.

"What is your name ?" Clarke asked, curiously looking the girl over.

The girl gave a crooked grin. "Maya miss. I am a friend of Jasper Jordan, back when we lived in down in River'tn."

"We owe you many thanks Maya," Clarke's mother responded. "Are you sure that we won't be recognized?"

"You'll fit right it ma'am, just be careful when you slip into the dungeon. It's heavily guarded outside. Say that you are to empty the pots. Go to the third door, they're keeping him by himself they are. There's nobody down with the prisoners, so you have all the time you need ma'am." Maya handed them two buckets of water and a scrub brush.

As the two of them went to slip back out into the hallway, Clarke turned once more to the girl. "Thank you Maya. I will repay you."

Maya smiled at her. "Remember that you have friends here the castle miss. We stand behind you."

Clarke nodded and slipped out the door.

Left. One. Two. Third door. Two guards stood outside of it, two more at the end of the hall.

Clarke took a quick breath, pulling herself into composure. If you acted like there was nothing wrong than the guards would believe that nothing was wrong. Her mother and father taught her that.

"We're to clean the pots sir," her mother stated, mimicking Maya's thick accent. Clarke held her breath. One. Two.

The guard turned and unlocked the door. Subtle breath out.

It took all her willpower to run down the stairs. But she kept herself from doing so, making the way down the winding staircase. Then the second one.

First door. Second door. Third.

Clarke reached for the key hanging on the opposite wall and unlocked it. The door swung open.

She walked into a circular room, cells lining the walls. There was a torch on one wall, but otherwise it was so dark that she couldn't see into the cells. She went and grabbed the torch and then dared to whisper.

"Bell?"

Breathe in. One. Two. Thr-

"Clarke?"

She dropped her bucket, not caring that water splashed out and onto her boots. She ran to the cell, her eyes adjusting to the figure in front of her.

"Bellamy. What did they do to you?" A tear slipped out of her eye. His face was caked with dried blood that led up to his hair. His arms were shackled onto a long piece of wood, stretched out so he didn't have any movement of his hands. His ankles were shackled as well and he was chained to the wall. His clothes were dirty and torn.

"Clarke," he repeated, the original relief in his voice replaced with concern. "You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"You're one of us," Abby cut in, "And we don't leave anybody behind. Now let's find a way to get into this cell."

"Are they feeding you? Are you getting water?" Clarke asked, grabbing out her dagger and trying to wedge it into the cell door's lock.

"Once in awhile-"

"Someone's coming."

Clarke turned to look at her mother, and her mother quickly motioned for her to follow her into an empty open cell.

The door swung open and Clarke prayed that the room was dark enough to conceal them. That they weren't there to bring another prisoner into their cell.

"We're back you vigilante scum. Are you ready to tell us where the rest of your group is?"

The voice that rang out with seemed like a cold, male's voice. Then a second voice joined in.

"Quiet Emerson, you know we aren't here to interrogate him."

Clarke's head snapped up. She knew that voice. She knew that voice very well.

She peeked her head out slightly. It was Lexa. The same Lexa that Clarke used to be in love with. The Lexa that she spent a lazy summer with swimming in the pond and stealing kisses under the willow tree. The Lexa that had told Clarke that what the king was doing what was right, and that Wells had deserved being arrested. The Lexa that was now a guard for the crown, the very people who had murdered Clarke's father.

She watched as Lexa unlocked the cell door that contained Bellamy and grab one side of the board.

"Get up," she stated.

The other guard, Emerson, yanked him up onto his feet, Bellamy wincing in pain. There was something wrong with him, he was keeping the weight off of one foot. They shoved him out of his cell.

"Are you ready to comply with the king yet?" Emerson asked. Bellamy stayed silent. "I asked you a question." He kicked Bellamy in the leg. Bellamy knees buckled, falling down.

"Weakling," Emerson spat, "Did you actually ever do anything in that little vigilante group of yours? Or did your girlfriend do everything."

When Bellamy didn't respond again, Emerson kicked him again, this time in the ribs. Clarke stifled a scream.

Lexa suddenly looked up. And to Clarke's horror their eyes met.

Clarke's eyes pleaded with her. Don't arrest them. Don't tell Emerson they were there. Don't hurt Bellamy.

Lexa held her gaze for a second. Then she brought her focus back to Bellamy.

"Emerson stop. Our orders are to bring him up the king, not to harm him."

Emerson sneered at her. "Such a little goody-goody. Can't let me have any fun." He grabbed Bellamy and pulled him back to his feet. "Come on Blake. You have an appointment with the King. I hope it's your execution."

Lexa took on last fleeing glance towards Clarke and Clarke gave her look of thanks. Lexa gave a small nod and tugged Bellamy out the door. Clarke and her mother waited until the footsteps died away.

Clarke started towards the door, but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Wait Clarke. We don't know where they are taking him or how to get there. We need to have a plan, not run in there blindly."

Clarke couldn't help it, she was in tears now.

"What if they kill him? I can't just sit knowing that they might be executing him right now, I can't- I can't lose him."

Her mom put her hand on her shoulder. "We are not going to lose him. They want him for one reason or another, so they are going to keep him alive. Now come on, maybe there is someone else in these dungeons that will be of use to us."

Through the second door there was another round room of cells. This time almost all of them were filled.

Clarke and Abby circled around, peering into each cell, looking for someone they might know or someone who might be of help. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"No way. Clarke Griffin?"

Clarke ran to the cell bars. "Murphy?"

Murphy got up from where he was sitting in the corner. He was filthy, looked like he had been there for a several months. His knuckles were scratched up, blood caked on.

"It is you. Here to empty my pot?" he chuckled, looking at her uniform. Abby appeared beside Clarke.

"John?"

"Well mother Griffin is here as well. Is this my rescue mission finally? Little late aren't you, I've been in here for months."

A flash of pain crossed Abby's face. "We didn't know where you were. Thelonious said that you had decided to leave."

Murphy's face turned sour. "More like we were attacked and he left me there to die. Instead I was brought here to be tortured until I gave information about you guys. I told them some names, I'm sorry."

Abby shook her head. "They would of found out eventually. We are actually here to rescue Bellamy, but I'm glad we found you."

"Bellamy got caught huh?" Murphy asked, almost in a defeated sort of tone.

"Yes, and they took him to meet the King," Clarke said, before reaching into her boot to grab her dagger. She shoved it into the lock, jiggling it around until it popped off. "You can come with us or you can find your own way out."

Murphy grinned as he exited the cell. Others in cells started rattling the bars, begging to be let out as well. "Ignore them," Murphy said, "None of them are any good. But if your boy is with the King you're going to need some help finding him. And I got the person for you."

He walked over to the cell next to his and banged on the bars. "Emori! Wake up."

The girl inside stirred, slowly sitting up. When she saw Murphy standing on the other side, her eyes got wide.

"John? How did you-?"

"My friends came to rescue me. Well kinda, but we need to go rescue a guy they took to see the king. Any idea where they'd be at?"

Emori stood up, walking over the bars. "Yeah, I know where they would be. And a way to get there without being seen too."

Murphy reached his hand through the bar, placing his palm on her cheek. "Care to join us? Or do you want to stay here?"

Emori rolled her eyes. "I'd rather die out there then spend one more minute in here."

Murphy nodded to Clarke who quickly popped the lock off the door. As soon as the cell door swung open, Emori ran and jumped into Murphy's arms, pressing her lips to his and then to his cheek.

"I've been waiting forever to do that."

Murphy grinned, setting her back to the ground. He gave her one last peck before turning to Clarke and Abby.

"Emori, this is Abby Griffin and her daughter Clarke," he said, "And this is Emori, ex-servant of the castle who used to empty the pots down here before she fell in love with my gorgeous face and tried to bust me out. Unfortunately we were caught and they've been using her to torture me ever since."

Clarke could now see that Emori also had dried blood all over her body, One hand was wrapped tightly in a cloth.

"Let's get out of here before the guards hear all these guys yelling," Emori said, gesturing to the others in the cells.

"Are you sure we shouldn't free them?" Clarke asked, thinking of how unfair it was to leave them behind.

Emori quickly shook her head. "If they are down here and still alive, there's a reason for it. They are a bunch of crooks, they'll hold us back or turn us in."

Abby nodded in agreement, "We need to go now."

The four of them snuck up the first flight of stairs, but Emori tugged them to the left before going up the second flight. She led them down a long brick corridor before leading them to a rickety ladder.

"This is how I used to bring Murphy extra rations. How we almost escaped too, 'cept we got caught on the way out. Stupid bridge guards, still have the scar from the arrow."

They climbed up the ladder and were led to a small trap door. Emori pushed it open and they climbed into what looked like an armory.

Emori beckoned them to follow her again, and this time she led them down an abandoned hallway. She ducked into another room which looked like a broom closet, but then at the end was a hidden staircase.

Clarke looked incredibly at where they were heading. It seemed like a secret passage way.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

She was met with Emori's catlike grin. "King's own secret passage. No one comes back here unless it's secret company he doesn't want anyone to know about."

"And how do you know about it?" Murphy asked, disgruntled.

"Old friend of mine was...let's go with she was one of the King's favored servants."

They kept walking past vents that looked into rooms. One looked like the throne room. Another the great hall.

Emori turned around and put her finger to her lips. They crept ahead until they approached another vent.

The king and the princess were sitting in the room at a round table, along with some other men that Clarke did not know who they were. Bellamy was not in the room, and that made Clarke on edge. Were they too late? Was he gone?

But a few moments later, there was a loud knock at the door. The king nodded and the steward opened to reveal Lexa and Emerson pulling Bellamy in. No longer locked to the board, but still cuffed at the hands and ankles. Clarke hadn't noticed before that one ankle looked swollen. She absentmindedly touched her own bandaged wrist. It was going to be hard for him to run.

"Bellamy Blake," the king's voice boomed, echoing in their small hiding spot, "Are you ready to cooperate now? No harming my guards this time?"

Raven had been right. Bellamy must of put up quite a fight. But now he was in no state to.

He didn't answer the king, just continued to stare at him, not breaking eye contact. That was Bellamy for you, even in the worse state he wasn't going to back down.

"Gentlemen, here in front of us was our stroke of good luck," the king spoke, "As you may know, the citizens are not being as...compliant as we wish them to be. But what would make them less resistant to our authority?" He gestured to Bellamy. "Him. As the new prince of the kingdom."

There were gasps of shock from around the room, and Clarke had to cover her mouth to keep from doing the same.

"Sir, you can't be serious?" one man questioned.

"Of course I'm serious!" the king bellowed, causing the man to shrink back into his seat. "He is perfect for the position. Young, handsome, and one of them. If they see this boy becoming one of us, someone who used to be a symbol of the rebellion, well then they will comply as well. We were very lucky to have found him, we were looking for a commoner and got a prince."

Some of the other men in the room shifted in their seats. The princess looked smugly at Bellamy, eyeing him in a way that made Clarke want to slit her throat.

"So what do you say Bellamy?" the king asked, "Are you ready to become a faithful servant and a husband to my beautiful daughter?"  
"Never," Bellamy spat, clear rage shown in his eyes.

"I thought you might say that." The king clapped his hand and shouted, "Bring her in!" A servant hurriedly left through the door and came back a moment later.

But this time with a dirty chained up girl, with long black hair and a broken face,

Octavia Blake.

"O!" Bellamy shouted, trying to run towards her but held back by Emerson and Lexa.

"Bell?!" her voice cracked, straining against her own chains, wanting to run to her brother.

The princess clapped her hands gleefully. "Wasn't it just so lucky that we got them both?"

The King smiled, putting his hand on his daughter's shoulders. "It really was. Now what about now Bellamy Blake? What about now that we have your sister?"

A look of pain crossed his face and Clarke knew what he was going to do. There were two people that Bellamy Blake would do absolutely anything for. Clarke knew that she was one. And the other was his sister.

"I-I'll do it."

The king looked joyous. Octavia looked fearfully, not knowing what her brother just agreed to. Clarke felt like she was going to be sick. Abby grabbed her hand.

She motioned for them to go a little ways away from the vent they were spying through. Once they were out of earshot, Abby whispered, "We need to create a plan. One that will get us all out of here, including Octavia before they announce to the public that Bellamy and the princess are getting married. If we wait till after then everyone will know who he is."

Everyone agreed. Emori led them back the dungeons, back where Bellamy had been held captive. And there they started to plan.

...

So far it seemed no one in the castle knew that Emori and Murphy were missing. Murphy said they will probably know by tomorrow. It was decided that everyone must escape tonight.

Clarke had went to find Maya to see if she could find some extra weapons. Maya came through.

"I want to come with you miss," Maya had said, "I want to come to the rebellion camp of yours."

Clarke was a little surprised, "Of course you can come with us Maya."

A look of relief crossed Maya's face. "Oh thank you miss, thank you! They are getting suspicious here and I'm 'fraid they'll come for me. I want to see Jasper again as well, always was so kind."

So now they were going to have to get Bellamy with a bad ankle, Octavia who was definitely weak, maybe hurt, Murphy and Emori who were also slow due to being barely fed and tortured in the dungeons, Maya who had no experience with fighting, Clarke whose wrist still was bandaged, and her mother. It was going to be hard, but Clarke prayed it was going to work.

They sat around the torch in the cold dungeon basement, waiting for Emori and Maya to return. Although it was still light outside, none got inside the dungeon. Clarke had to even her breathing to keep herself calm. There was a lot more pressure on this mission than originally thought. A lot more people she loved that she could lose.

There was the signal tap on the door and Abby went to let the girls in. They brought a bit of food and water along with their information.

"Bellamy's being kept in the west tower. Guarded by Lexa and Emerson. No way in but through the front door," Emori pointed to a crudely drawn map on the dirt floor," and to get to the tower you have to pass the princess's quarters, which will have a guard as well. At the top of the west tower is where one of the counselor's rooms' at. He will mostly likely have a guard as well."

"What about Octavia?" Abby questioned.

"She's bein kept in one of the chambers down by the kitchen we think," Maya piped in, "We dunno which one, a maid saw a chained girl bein led that way. We think they don't want the servants to know someone is bein kept down there. No guards then, just one that circles about every 10 minutes or so. Gotta be quick then."

Abby nodded, analyzing the situation. After a minute of staring she formed an outline of a plan.

"The guards are more likely to recognize Murphy and Emori. You two will go get Octavia. Use the secret passage as long as you can." She handed Murphy a lock pick that they found when collecting weapons. "Watch for the guard to pass by. Act immediately after he leaves the corridor. Work quickly, keep track of time. Get Octavia into the secret passage way. Make your way to the stables."

Maya nodded. "If you go out of the stable doors, you'll be close to the forest."

"Get to the forest as quickly as you can, same goes for you Maya," Abby said, turning to the girl, "If any trouble arises get to the forest. It will protect you, it will be your cover."

Maya nodded meekly. She was scared. So was Clarke.

Abby took a deep breath. "Clarke, Maya; our plan is going to be a bit more complicated." She looked down back at the plan. It seemed near impossible to get to Bellamy in the tower without being spotted, let alone passed the guards, one of who will recognize both Abby and Clarke on sight.

They went over the details over and over, waiting for midnight to arrive.

...

The castle was quiet at midnight. It was almost eerie as they emerged from the dungeon into the empty hallways. It was time to part ways with Murphy and Emori.

Clarke nodded at them. They gave weak smiles and disappeared into the passageway.

Abby, Maya, and Clarke made their way to the west tower. They stopped to grab a bucket of water and piles of towels from a closet.

The princess's chambers came first. A guard stood outside. Clarke was very conscience of the knife inside her boot. She steadied her breathing, coaching herself to act normal. She was just a servant girl. No reason to be afraid.

"State your business."

The guard's firm voice made Clarke speechless. But Maya calmly said, "Counselor Wallace called from his chamber sir. Bad back woke him again I think."

The guard nodded and Clarke let out a silent sigh of relief. One done.

They walked around the corner and out of sight. They stopped right in between the princess's and where Bellamy was being held. They nodded to Maya, having to leave her alone for a few minutes. Clarke and Abby slipped inside the closet at the end of the hall. She set down her towels and got out her pick. Around the corner Clarke knew there was a door being heavily guarded. And Bellamy was behind that door.

She closed her eyes, waiting for Maya to make her move.

One.

Two.

Three.

A scream erupted. The sound of the basin of water being dropped echoed through the corridors. She peaked through the crack in the door. Moments later Lexa came running by. That was not a part of the plan, that left Emerson in front of the door. But they didn't have time to modify their plan.

They were going to have to fight their way out.

Clarke emerged out of the closet, her mother steps behind her. She ran, trying to get to Emerson before he had time to yell for help.

He turned to look at her, but before he could even shout Clarke had knocked him hard with the hilt of her dagger.

Clarke jammed the pick in the lock, impatient as she wiggled it around. It wasn't working, it wasn't going to open.

Then there was the click.

She hit the door as hard as she could and it pushed open.

Bellamy shot up from the bed. His ankle bandaged now, clean clothes on.

"Clarke!"

She ran to him, and as much as she wanted to bring him into her arms there was no time.

"Can you walk?" she said, reaching to help him up.

"Limp, but Clarke they have O-"

"Handled," she stated, "Let's get out of here."

She dragged him out the door where Abby was closely watching to make sure that Emerson wasn't going to wake up.

"We have to go now. Try to get Lexa and the other one unconscious as quickly as possible. We don't want anyone else to know of our presence."

They went as quick as they could, but Clarke could tell that Bellamy was in pain with every step. She had to hold him up with her good hand, so the bad one was wielding the dagger.

"Please don't leave me, I think that it took the others," Maya sobbed. She was playing her part well.

"Calm down," Lexa was saying, "I'm sure it wasn't the spirit of the bloody queen."

Clarke turned the corner, immediately resting Bellamy against the wall so she could try to take out the guard. Maya stood up quickly where she was, pulling her own knife out of her boot and turning it on Lexa. Lexa caught off guard barely had time to deflect her blow.

Clarke whirled as she fought. The guard was deflecting her blows, but she was gaining an advantage. Suddenly the guard in front of her crumpled. Bellamy stood behind with a metal pole which most of come off the suit of armor not far away.

Clarke grinned for a split second, but fear filled her eyes as she saw behind him.

"Everybody stop or I'll shoot her."

Even Lexa stopped the fight to stare at Emerson pointing a crossbow at Clarke's heart.

"Emerson-" she began to say.

"Everybody drop your weapons or I'll send this right through her." Clarke set down her dagger. She saw Maya and Abby do the same. Lexa began edging towards Emerson.

"We don't want to kill them," she said, her hands still up as she got closer.

"Are you sure about that?" Emerson laughed. I think that the king would be very happy to see the rebellion princess with an arrow in her heart."

Bellamy pushed off from where he was on the wall. "Look, look I'll come back ok? I'll come and marry the princess and I promise that they will never attempt to break in again, just please don't kill them." Bellamy started edging his way towards Emerson as well, but Emerson moved the crossbow so it was pointing at Bellamy now.

"Don't take another step or I swear I will kill you and all of them."

Bellamy put his hands up. "You don't want to kill the future prince."

Emerson sneered. "I'm sure they can find another. I'm serious not one step closer."

To Clarke's horror he took another step. She heard the fire of the crossbow. A scream rose in her throat as the arrow hit it's mark.

Lexa laid on the ground, an arrow through her chest. She had jumped to save the love of Clarke's life.

In an instant Clarke bent down and picked up her dagger, throwing it as hard as she could at the equally shocked Emerson. It dug deep into his stomach. His mouth was still open as he fell to the ground.

Clarke ran to Lexa's side. She bent down to help but Lexa stopped her.

"Go," she coughed, her eyes fluttering, "Get out of here."

Clarke grabbed Bellamy's arm, and ran.

...

Down the tower stairs, through hall after hall they ran. Maya turned around corner after corner, leading through this maze to try and get to the stables.

A horn erupted through the air. A look of fear crossed Maya's face.

"They're wakin' up the guards! They know we're here," she shouted, never stopping running.

Bellamy was starting to drag beside her. She was pushing him on, shouting words of encouragement.

"We're almost there Bell. We're almost there. I know it hurts but we'll be safe soon, Octavia will be there."

Finally they made it the stables, Maya led them to the back where a door was wide open. Clarke hoped that meant that Murphy and Emori had already got Octavia out and they were safe.

They were moments away from being out the door when a hand shot out and grabbed Maya.

"You're not going to get away!" a stable hand shouted, a sword in one hand. He pointed it at Clarke, and they all hesitated.

"Go!" Maya shouted. The shouts of the guard coming to the stables could be heard. "We don't have time for a fight go!"

Abby grabbed Clarke's arm, urging her to keep moving. Clarke took one last glance behind at Maya being held prisoner. The girl was smiling at Clarke. She was not afraid.

Tears welled in Clarke's eyes, but she didn't stop running. Bellamy pushed even more beside her.

Finally they were in the safety of the trees.

They slowed their pace, careful to weave in and out and not to leave a trail.

The guard could be heard behind them, but it became fainter.

They stumbled upon Murphy, Emori, and Octavia.

Tears were streaming down everyone's faces as they reunited. Bellamy held his sister for a long time.

Emori looked around. "Maya?" she asked, her voice with little hope. Clarke shook her head.

They hitched a ride back late that night, and stumbled back into camp in the early hours of the next morning. Monty was on guard. He shot up from his post, running to them hugging them. Then he ran to tell everyone else. Soon Bellamy was swept away to the medical tent. Marcus had run out, embracing Abby and leading her back to their shared tent. Raven, Jasper, Miller, Bryan; it seemed like everyone came out to hug them. They were relieved to see Clarke alive again, even more so having Octavia back and safe. Even Murphy was hugged by everyone, and he seemed happy to be back where he belonged.

Jackson checked on Clarke's wrist and any other injuries she didn't notice getting. As soon as she was done she hopped off the table.

"Bellamy?"

"In your tent resting."

If it wasn't for her overwhelming exhaustion she would of sprinted. When she stumbled into the room, he sat up in the bed. She fell into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as close as he could. She buried her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes as she took in the feeling of being with him once again.

...

Roan personally came to their camp a couple days later to deliver the news.

Jasper had fallen at the news of Maya's fate. Clarke wanted to hold him, to assure him that they wouldn't of gotten out of there alive without her. That Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy, and Emori would have still been held prisoner. But Jasper was hurt, and Clarke knew it was going to be awhile before he would heal.

Roan said that Maya was loved by all the servants though, and her death outraged many. She would not be soon forgotten. A bigger rebellion was coming.

The king had declared Maya guilty of killing two guards and aiding in the escape of two prisoners. Murphy and Emori were wanted citizens with a hefty price over their heads. They found that exciting. There was no mention of Bellamy or Octavia being escaped prisoners. Roan believes that they are going to pretend they were never in their possession.

After Roan had left, everyone returned to their daily routines. Clarke and Bellamy headed to the meeting discussing the strategy for the next supply run. Both were going to sit this one out, but they didn't mind helping in the planning.

Clarke held Bellamy's hand tight as he limped into the tent. She didn't want to let him out of her sight anytime soon.

They settled into chairs, trying to figure out how to get around the even more intense guard. If Clarke had her way, none of her family would risk being caught again. But life had to move on and they needed food and supplies.

After all, this was a rebellion. And they were going to fight it.

 **Woo! That was a rollercoaster, and if you got through it all congratulations and thank you for reading!** **By the way the part that I dreamt about was in the dungeon with Bellamy shackled, but instead of Lexa it was this random guy from my high school.**

 **Anyways, Love you all!**

 **-Macey**


	23. The Christmas Gift

**Happy Holidays everyone! As a gift for my all my appreciation to you guys for actually reading my stories and to those wonderful people who review, I wrote a Christmas one shot. I hope you enjoy! -Macey**

 **-The First Christmas-**

The first time Bellamy Blake saw Clarke Griffin it was one month till Christmas. He had been heading down to the laundry room in his campus apartment when there she was. Sitting on top of a washing machine, scrolling through her phone with a bored expression on her face. He tried not to stare, but it wasn't like she noticed he had entered the room anyways. Her golden hair was pulled up in a bun, part of it was a faded purple. She was wearing a worn out Styx t-shirt and purple polka-dot pajama pants to match her purple socks with elephants on them.

He quickly made his way to the row of washers behind her. Before he got all of his clothes into the machines, the dryer across from her beeped and she jumped off. He watched her walk out the door.

Throughout the next couple of weeks Bellamy may have accidently stalked her. It just seemed that she was everywhere. The union. Walking past him from class. Just going into the elevator as he was exiting.

He couldn't get the girl out of his mind.

It was Christmas Eve when he finally spoke to her for the first time.

He thought that he had to be the only one left on campus. It was kind of depressing actually. Octavia wasn't coming up this year. She lived with a close family friend back home and this year she was going on their family vacation with them.

He settled into his couch, ready to watch a marathon of Christmas movies when Christmas music started blasting from above him. It startled him for a second before deciding to investigate. Maybe some poor sap wanted to drink some beer with him so he wouldn't be alone.

Instead when he knocked on the door the girl opened it. This time wearing a black deadpool shirt and the same pajama pants.

"First of all you scared the shit out of me," she said before he could even get a word out, "And second of all I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was left in the building."

Bellamy recovered from his shock. "It's alright. I thought I was the only one too, thought maybe whoever was playing the music would want some company."

The girl smiled and his heart melted. "Well then by all means come in!" She swung the door open to reveal a brightly lit kitchen and living room. There was a small tree on the floor in the corner and lights strung in the window. There were various movie posters on the wall along with DVDs stacked against the wall.

"Clarke Griffin," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Bellamy Blake."

"Well Bellamy Blake, why are you all alone this fine Christmas Eve?" She walked over to sit on the big green recliner and Bellamy followed her to sit on the couch.

"All I have is my little sister. She's spending it with some friends this year," he tried not let it show in his voice how sad he was because of this. He always spent every Christmas with Octavia. "What about you?"

"Mom and her boyfriend decided to go to Aruba. My roommate asked if I wanted to come home with her, but our ex was going to be there so I decided to pass."

Bellamy raised his eyebrows, "Our ex?"

"Long story," Clarke said, rolling her eyes. She poured a glass of wine from the side table and offered some. He gladly took it.

They talked for awhile about their families while crappy christmas movies played in the background. When midnight struck Clarke suddenly jumped up.

"It's Christmas! We need to open presents!"

Bellamy laughed. "Do you have any presents?"

" I'll find something." She disappeared from the room. Bellamy decided that he needed to find her something too.

When he came back with a envelope in hand, Clarke was sitting on the couch with a poptart box. She handed it to him and he handed her the envelope.

"You first!" she squealed.

"Sticky notes, just what I needed," he chuckled, "And a toothbrush?"

Clarke shrugged, "Raven's dad is a dentist. Now my turn!" She ripped open the envelope and dumped out a yarn bracelet in her palm.

"My sister gave it to me. She makes them all the time."

Clarke tied it around her wrist. "I love it, and purple is my favorite color!"

"Couldn't tell," Bellamy said pointedly looking at her hair.

After awhile when Clarke was about to pass out, Bellamy got up to go to his own apartment.

"Thank you for spending Christmas Eve with me," she yawned, "Want to have a Christmas lunch tomorrow? McDonalds will be open."

"Of course," Bellamy replied, and he left her place with a smile on his face, happy he didn't have to spend Christmas alone after all.

 **-The Second Christmas-**

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Clarke shouted as Bellamy opened the door, arms full of packages. He quickly caught one that was about to fall.

"Clarke!" Octavia shouted, jumping up from the couch to hug her. Clarke shoved the packages onto Bellamy so she could embrace her.

"Hi O! I see you survived your first finals!"

"Barely," Octavia groaned, "If I have to hear one more thing about the crusades I am going to puke."

Clarke threw off her coat plopping onto Bellamy's couch. "Where's the brooding one? Sulking in a closet?"

Bellamy chuckled as he set all the presents Clarke brought under the tree. "Miller is at the airport picking up Bryan."

"So he does exist!" Clarke said sitting up, eyes wide, "I thought for sure he made him up so I would stop pestering him!"

The oven beeped and Octavia bounced up. "The cookies!" She sprang to the oven to pull them out. Octavia had been staying in his apartment since the dorms were closed two weeks before. They had spent the morning baking for their guests for the night; Clarke and her roommate Raven and Miller's boyfriend. They had set up an air mattress in the bedroom so Raven and Clarke could stay in there with Octavia while Bellamy slept on the couch.

Octavia's phone rang and she ran to the bedroom to answer it. Clarke raised her eyebrows at Bellamy.

"New boyfriend," he rolled his eyes, "He is my age. I am not happy."

Clarke bit into a warm cookie laughing, "I don't think you would be happy with any boyfriend of hers." At the first bit she closed her eyes and moaned. "This is a fucking good cookie."

Bellamy snatched it out of her hand and she made a noise of dismay. "Mmm, I did a damn good job," he winked.

Clarke reached to grab the rest back but Bellamy pulled his arm back. "Come on, give it back," she protested, lunging towards him again to try and snatch it, but he just held it higher and chuckled as she tried to jump and get it.

"Alright lovebirds, you better stop before I puke," a new voice said. Raven was standing in the doorway, bags in her hands. She made jokes about the two of them all the time. Bellamy looked at Clarke and as usual she was just smiling at the remark. That was what gave Bellamy the hope that she liked him as much as he liked her. And that smile of hers why he was going to ask her out tonight.

Miller returned with his boyfriend and Clarke and Raven made a lot of jokes (poking Bryan while shouting "Oh my god he's an actual human!"). Octavia returned from her call. They ate a delicious dinner of lasagna and settled in to watch Christmas movies. Clarke happily sat beside Bellamy, her shoulders leaning against his. Miller and Bryan disappeared around 10:30. Octavia passed out at 11:50 and Raven dragged her to the bedroom.

"Don't have too much fun you two," Raven snickered as she left. Bellamy flipped her off.

"I think it's snowing," Clarke said, getting up from the couch and looking out the living room window. Bellamy couldn't believe his luck as he followed her over.

"Can you believe it's only been a year since we've known each other?" Clarke asked, staring out at the falling snow in the street lights.

"It seems like it's been forever," he replied, "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Clarke nodded. "It was really lucky that we both were alone for Christmas."

"And that you were _really_ into the Christmas spirit."

Clarke hit him softly. Bellamy watched her for a bit as she gazed out the window. He glanced down at her wrist, the bracelet still on it. She never took it off.

He took a breath. "I was thinking maybe we could go ice skating on Saturday." She looked up at him. "Maybe get some dinner before," he continued, reaching for her hand, thumb rubbing the yarn on her wrist "we can even get Italian if you want."

Her eyes sparkled as her face lit up. "That sounds wonderful."

The clock on the wall chimed, signaling midnight.

"Merry Christmas Clarke," Bellamy said, looking up at the ceiling.

Clarke's eyes followed, laughing as she saw the mistletoe that Octavia had hung. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas Bell."

 **-The Fourth Christmas-**

Bellamy paced the room, messing with his cufflinks. Nothing seemed real, he honestly could not even believe that he was here. That this was happening.

Miller opened the door, peeking in his head in.

"Are you ready man?"

Bellamy took one last deep breath before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah I'm ready." He looked up, his face beaming. "I am so ready."

Bellamy stood at the front with the officiate, eyes trained on the aisle with the rest of the guests as the music started to play. The flower girl, a girl Clarke babysat named Charlotte, came first along with the ring bearer, a family friend name Aiden. Octavia followed holding the arm of Bellamy's high school friend Murphy. The bridesmaid's dress were an icy blue. Although the wedding was taking place on Christmas Eve, Clarke wanted the colors to be like snow. Raven and Miller followed.

And then there she was.

Bellamy's heart skipped a beat.

Clarke walked towards him, her eyes locked on his. Her strapless white gown made her look like a Christmas angel. His angel.

He had to bite back tears of joy.

She finally made it to him, and he reached for her hands. His thumb brushed over the worn purple bracelet.

"Hi Bell," she whispered, and his heart started beating again.

"Hi Clarke."

The ceremony seemed to go in a blink of an eye. Clarke read her vows to him.

"Bellamy Blake. Four years ago I was sulking alone in my apartment when there was a knock on my door. Who knew that knock was going to be the best thing to ever happen to me. I thought it was going to be the worst Christmas ever, and it quickly turned to one of my favorites, probably second to this one. " There was a chuckle from around the room. " I have spent every Christmas with you since that one, and I plan on doing that for the rest of my life."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Clarke Griffin. I have never said this before, but I recognized you when you opened that door. I used to see you around the building. And I knew before I even met you that you were something special. Who would of thought the two loneliest people on Christmas would somehow find each other. I treasure that night you were blasting Christmas music. I'd like to think that you were doing that because you were hoping someone else would hear it. And that led me to you. The woman I plan on waking up to every morning, forever."

As his word drew to a close, the officiate asked Bellamy if he took Clarke to be his wife. He looked at her with all the love in the world when he said "I do."

The reception seemed like a dream.

"When Bellamy brought Clarke into his life, she managed to wedge her way into mine as well, and our fridge all the time" Miller said during his best man speech. The room laughed, Clarke's cheeks pink with a permanent smile on her face. "But as much as I acted like she got on my nerves, there is no possible way you can't love her. She won't allow anyone to. If there had to be someone who was constantly at my house, I'm glad it was Clarke. Because she makes Bellamy the happiest I have ever seen him. Congratulations Clarke and Bellamy."

Applause erupted and Clarke wiped away the tears on her face to get up and hug Miller. After dinner, Bellamy led Clarke out to the dance floor. Frank Sinatra's voice crooned out of the speakers, singing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas. Bellamy grabbed Clarke's waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun Mrs. Griffen-Blake?" he whispered in her ear. She picked her head up.

"This has been the most magical day of my life"

After the reception Bellamy and Clarke would exit the building to see that snow was lightly falling on the street. Clarke would grab Bellamy's hand and they would dance in it until they were frozen.

 **-The Tenth Christmas-**

" But I heard him exclaim, as he drove out of sight," Bellamy read, his voice in a whisper as he turned the page. The little boy's eyes next to him were fluttering shut. The boy sank further down into the pillow, the blonde curls framing his face. Bellamy bent over to kiss his forehead.

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."

He got up as quietly as he could, creeping over to the bedroom door. His wife was waiting there for him, she had been watching him as he read.

"He was ok for you?" she asked watching her son sleep peacefully. In the morning he'd be the first one up, waking them at six sharp.

"Yep," Bellamy said, shutting the door behind him. "What about the other munchkins?" he asked, heading to the other bedroom door. He peaked in to see Addie sleeping on her bed with her thumb stuck in her mouth. Her twin brother slept on the opposite side of the room, his stuffed elephant being suffocated in his arms. In the morning they would have to be both woken up by Cabe. They would have to be carried to the tree but soon would be wide awake as the first present was open.

"I thought they would never calm down, but as soon as Asher crashed Addie was soon to follow."

They shut the door to the twins' s room and headed back to the living room. The fireplace was still roaring from earlier in the evening when they were watching Rudolph. Each of them had a stocking hanging from the mantel with their name on it.

Clarke wandered over the window to look out at the snow. Bellamy went behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on her shoulder. His hand went to his wrist, rubbing the new yarn bracelet that replaced the worn down one that broke years ago. Clarke still had the original in her jewelry box, but Octavia had made her a new one with purple and blue yarn, a charm hanging from each color one with a B and one with a C for Cabe. When the twins came Octavia had added a green and a red string with two A's on it.

"It was a lovely Christmas Eve." Bellamy hummed in agreement, kissing her shoulder lightly. Suddenly Clarke twisted in his arms so she could look at him. "I have a present for you."

Bellamy looked at her quizzically. "To open tonight?"

Clarke nervously broke away from his grasp. "Yes. I mean it's kind of a present. It- you'll see." She disappeared around the corner and then came back with a bag in her hand. She led a confused Bellamy to the couch, sitting down beside him.

He waited for her to say something else but she just bit her lip and stayed silent. He reached into the bag and pulled out something fuzzy and red.

"A stocking?"

"Yes."

He looked at her, not understanding what it was supposed to mean.

"Well," she said, closing her eyes. "We have a stocking for every member of the family..."

Bellamy's eyes went wide.

"Your?"

Clarke nodded.

Bellamy's face broke out into a smile, jumping up and pulling her to her feet so he could pick her up and spin her around.

"You're happy?" Clarke questioned.

"Of course I am," Bellamy laughed, "I could I not be!"

"Well I know that three is already a handful and we weren't planning on another at least for a while..."

Bellamy grabbed her hands, grasping them in his. "We can handle four. Besides by the time the baby is born the twins will be three and starting to get sassy. I will need a child who can't speak."

Clarke let out a relieved laugh and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you so much Bellamy Blake"

Bellamy tilted her head so he could kiss her. When he pulled away he intertwined his fingers with hers.

" And I love you Clarke Griffin-Blake".

They laid there until the clock struck midnight. Clarke fast asleep. He gently picked her up and carried her to their bed. As he laid her down he lay one last kiss to the top of her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Clarke."


	24. Tongue Tied

**_I have returned with a story nobody asked me for! I am sorry that I have been busy/unmotivated but now that I'm on summer break from college, I will try to write when I am not working! Side note: I ship Murphy and Raven now so that might become a thing in my fics (because I'm not that big of an Emori fan sorry). SECOND SIDE NOTE to the lovely person Bellarkebc, I will be writing your request soon! Thank you and love you all xxx Macey_**

* * *

 ** _Writing Prompt: I was walking past your house, you had your door open and I saw you dancing in your kitchen and now whenever I hear that song I think about you_**

Bellamy was bitter. Sure he had owed his sister from the time that she had raced across town to get him two of the last tickets to concert in the park. Sure he was heading out anyways and it wouldn't be out of his way. But Bellamy was bitter that his sister was forcing him to stop by some random girl's house that was in Octavia's class just to return a notebook.

"I have to get to work," she said.

"Clarke needs it to study for a different class that's on Monday," she said.

"I don't know why she keeps all her classes in one notebook and I don't care," she said.

And again Bellamy owed Octavia so he begrudgingly took the notebook.

So there he was in front of a tiny house in his beaten down pickup wishing he was already at the library. He reached over to grab the notebook when he noticed that the cover he thought was just some fancy design was actually covered in white out. He kind of wanted to look at the inside now but that would probably be an invasion of privacy. Instead he got out of his truck and headed towards the house.

The front door was open and music was loudly pouring out of it. His hand froze when he went to ring the bell. Through the screen he could see into the small kitchen and the girl in it.

 _Don't take me tongue tied, Don't wave no goodbye_

The girl was dancing around the kitchen in a pair of jean shorts and a bright blue tank top. Her golden hair flying everywhere as she jumped from foot to foot barefoot. She grabbed a spatula from the counter and started to belt out the lyrics.

" _Take me to your best friend's house, Normally we're making out_ "

Bellamy couldn't help but grin at the sight in front of him. This girl was taking the saying "dance like no one's watching" to a whole other level. He could of spent all afternoon watching her swing around the kitchen.

A timer went off and snapped Bellamy out of his trance. Realizing that it would be creepy if she was to look over and see him watching her he decided to quickly ring the doorbell.

"Come in!" she shouted, and as he pulled open the screen door he could see that she was pulling out a batch of cookies.

"Uhm, hi I have your notebook..." The girl turned around with the sheet of cookies in her hand and a bright smile on her face. He noticed that she had really pretty blue eyes.

"You must be Octavia's brother, thank you so much!" she turned down the volume on her computer, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble, I lent it to Octavia yesterday so she could copy down the notes but I totally forgot I needed it for my History of Art exam!"

"It was no problem at all," Bellamy replied, "I'm Bellamy."

The girl pulled the oven mitt off her hand. "Clarke Griffen. Do you want a cookie to go Bellamy? I'll wrap one for Octavia too."

She grabbed the spatula that she was just using as a microphone to scrape off some cookies and wrap them up. "Thank you again for bringing it back," she said handing them to him.

"Thank you for the cookies," he said heading towards the door.

When he walked back to his truck he took one last glance towards the door. He could hear that she had turned the music back up.

...

He was driving back from the library when that song came on the radio.

 _Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now_

A smile crept on to his face as he remembered how the blonde had been twirling around the kitchen to the lyrics. He found himself nodding along with the music, almost laughing as he thought about her singing.

He was humming the song when he walked into the apartment he shared with his sister. She was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Hey, how was work?" Octavia asked, "Did you get the notebook to Clarke?"

"It was a busy day, went by fast. And yes, she gave us cookies," Bellamy responded tossing the cookies at his sister.

"Oh yes! See it was worth the trip!" She unwrapped the cookies and bit into one. "Ohmahgawd," she moaned, her eyes lighting up, "This is the best cookie ever."

Bellamy snatched one out of her hand and bit in. Oh yeah, the trip was so worth it.

...

He could not get that song out of his head. It popped up on his Pandora while he was studying. It was playing in the grocery store. Every time he turned on his car radio it seemed to be on the radio. He found himself purchasing it on iTunes and listening to it when he rode the bus. He found himself singing along to it in the shower.

And every time he listened to it the same blonde hair girl would pop into his mind.

He could not get her out of his head. They had maybe a two and half minute interaction yet she filled his thoughts. There was just something about her that Bellamy found interesting. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed so carefree. Maybe it was because she seemed to radiate sunshine when she had talked to him. Or maybe it was because she had made the best cookies he had ever had. Whatever it was he found himself wanting to see her again.

He was reading a book on the couch and Octavia was in the bathroom getting ready for a night out.

"You know you can come if you want," she shouted as she put on her makeup, "Actually have some fun for once."

" Whose going?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"I don't know a bunch of us, Murphy, Monty, Harper I don't know who else..."

"Clarke?"

Octavia poked her head out from the bathroom. "Why would Clarke be coming?"

Bellamy's cheeks started to turn pink. "I don't know, I thought you were friends."

"We just have the one class together..." she squinted her eyes before widening them, "Oh my gosh you have a crush on her."

"God Octavia what are we twelve?" he rolled his eyes, "I don't have a crush on her."

"But you like her!" she said coming over to jump on the couch.

"I...found her interesting," he replied.

Octavia grabbed her phone. "You never like people, I am so inviting her to go out with us tonight!"

"O don't do that," Bellamy protested.

"Too late!" Octavia ran back to the bathroom. A minute later she shouted, "She said yes! You better get ready Bell, wear something nice so you can impress her."

Bellamy grumbled something about Octavia and needing stay out of his life but secretly he was a little excited to see the girl who had taken over his thoughts.

He was sitting at the bar when she had walked in. His head had popped up when Octavia had said her name. Clarke walked over and hugged Octavia, a girl with brown hair following close behind her.

"Thanks for inviting me Octavia," Clarke said, "This is my friend Raven."

Octavia smiled at Raven. "A bunch of us were going out and I thought that you'd fit right in with us! And I think you know my brother..."

Clarke turned to Bellamy and his heart skipped a beat. "Of course! Good to see you again Bellamy."

Bellamy for once was at a loss of words. He could only smile back and give her a little nod.

Clarke and Raven chatted with Octavia and ordered drinks. Bellamy found that he could not stop stealing glances at Clarke. He was glad when she spoke because it was an excuse to look at her.

"Raven, I think you will get along great with my friend John," Octavia said, standing up and grabbing the brown haired girl's arm. "Let me introduce you to him." With a wink at Bellamy, the two girls were gone leaving him alone with Clarke.

Bellamy cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say. "Uhm, those were the best cookies I have ever tasted."

"I'm glad you liked them!" Clarke said, "Secret family recipe."

"You might have to make me some more then. I have been dying to have some lately."

Clarke grinned. "Maybe I will."

They were interrupted by a familiar song starting to play.

Clarke's eyes lit up. "I love this song!" Her gaze met Bellamy's and her grin got even wider. "Come on, let's dance!"

He found himself being pulled to the dance floor by the girl that hadn't left his mind in days. She dragged them to the middle of a crowd, turning to face him.

 _Take me to your best friend's house, roll around this roudabout oh yeah_

She threw her arms up in the air, her eyes closing as she started to move to the music.

 _Take me to your best friend's house, I loved you then and I love you now oh yeah_

He found himself moving with her, his hands reaching for her waist. Her eyes opened and he swore the whole room lit up as she looked at him.

They danced through the song that was on repeat in his mind. And then the next one. And the next one.

When Clarke finally needed a drink and they found their friends by the bar, Octavia could see that Bellamy was a goner. Surprisingly Murphy was too. At the end of the night full of drinking, dancing, and laughing Clarke and Raven had agreed to hang out with them again.

Clarke stole Bellamy's phone and put her number in it.

"So you can text me when you want those cookies," she winked.

That night he lay in bed, a certain blonde still invading his thoughts but this time he replayed his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck over and over and over.

...

"We should stop at Burney Falls!"

Bellamy glanced over at Clarke in the passenger seat. She was reading one of those tourist pamphlets that you can pick up at gas stations. She had pulled her feet up so she sat cross-legged next to him. Her sunglasses covered her eyes, but he knew that they were squinting at the tiny text in front of her. He had been bugging her to go to the eye doctor and see if she needed glasses but she insisted on waiting until after this trip.

This trip. The two were making the long trip to San Francisco where Clarke's childhood friend lived. She convinced him it would be like a little get-a-way for their one-year anniversary. They were told Wells they would be there sometime today, but Clarke kept getting sidetracked by roadside attractions and scenic views.

"Bell I think that this will be the most beautiful place we will ever see. And it's not that far off course."

Bellamy sighed but he knew he would never be able to tell her no. "Waterfalls it is."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "It's going to be so much fun-". She stopped and turned up the radio. "Bell it's our song!"

Sure enough the familiar voices of Grouplove was coming out of the speakers. Clarke started to sing aloud at the top of her lungs.

 _"My eyes and your eyes, like Peter Pan up in the sky!"_

Bellamy laughed. "You sing just as good you did when I first came to your house last year."

Clarke hit him but then grabbed the hand not on the steering wheel. Bellamy started to sing with her.

 _I loved you then and I loved you now_


	25. Summer Break

**Bellarkebc: I hope you enjoy this summer break fic! If it's not what you wanted I am so sorry, I just got this idea with my head and ran with it. And I hope that everyone else enjoys it too! -Macey**

* * *

Summer break meant many things. It meant wearing tank tops and athletic shorts. It meant sitting outside and sketching for hours. It meant going to the beach house that they went to every summer for a month.

It meant Bellamy Blake.

Clarke looked forward every summer to seeing the familiar head of curls knocking on the door as soon as they arrived. She looked forward to hours on the beach and sailing until sunset. To eating ice cream on the pier and going to the amusement park and going on every rollercoaster. To spending days of endless fun with him by her side.

Now that her senior year was over and it seemed like the summers they would spend together were numbered, she was even more anxious to get to her favorite place on earth. She had a terrible feeling that things were going to be different after this year.

Her best friend Raven was helping her pack.

"What about this?" Raven asked pulling out a dark blue party dress and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Where would I even wear that?" Clarke laughed, "The beach?"

"What if you get invited to a party!" Raven said, "You are going to want to impress your mystery man."

"He's not a mystery man, you are friends on facebook with him!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "But I haven't met him! Instead every summer I see dozens of pictures of him on Instagram and know very little else, making him a mystery." Raven folded the dress neatly into the suitcase. "Now what sandals would go with this?"

"I think the ones with the white straps look good with it," Clarke relented grabbing the shoes and setting them in with her suitcase, even if she didn't think she would wear them.

"You better be bringing this bikini," Raven said, pulling her new sky blue one out of the closet, "You look so hot in it. Bellamy won't know what hit him."

Clarke's bit her lip as she looked at it. She did want to impress Bellamy. She always had a little crush on him, but it wasn't until a couple of summers ago and he had shot up a half foot and all of his training for soccer become very obvious that Clarke had realized how badly she wanted to impress him.

"Yeah ok, I'll wear it."

Raven grinned in victory. "You better come back with a boyfriend."

...

Everything seemed to be right in the world as she stepped into the beach house. She was back in her element, where she wish she could spend every day of the year.

Now she was just waiting for the familiar knock.

As she was unpacking one came on the door.

She ran to the front door, excited to see the boy on her mind.

But there were no familiar curls when she opened the door.

Instead stood Octavia, Bellamy's little sister.

"Clarke! You're finally back!" the girl exclaimed, stepping in to envelop Clarke in a hug. Clarke tried to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Octavia! It's so good to see you!"

Octavia pulled away. "I'm so glad that you are here, there is a party tonight on the beach and I need a wing woman."

Clarke raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? What about Lincoln?"

Octavia waved it off, even if there was a hint of pain in her expression. "He's gone. Apparently dating someone still in high school while in college was too hard for him."

Clarke gave her a sympathetic look but Octavia shook it off. "I'm glad it's done. Time for someone new!"

"Sounds good," Clarke said, "Wanna help me finish unpacking?"

She had been dying to ask where Bellamy was, but she didn't want to seem ungrateful to have the girl there. Finally after the two were done unpacking and were catching up on the back porch while drinking lemonade, Clarke felt like it was an appropriate time.

Octavia just shrugged.

"I think he's out with Echo or something."

"Echo?" Clarke managed to choke out, even though she felt like her throat was starting to tighten up.

"Yeah she's some new girl that he is "talking" to."

Clarke nodded and changed the subject quickly.

The two girl talked until dinnertime and Octavia stayed for burgers. Afterwards Octavia said that they better be heading to the party.

It was just a short walk down the beach. They could see a crowds of people mingling around a bonfire. Music was blasting from speakers and a large bonfire along with tiki torches were lit up.

Clarke ran into a few people she recognized and a lot she didn't before she saw him. She stopped in her place, trying to fight back a tear as she saw Bellamy with a pretty girl on his arm. She was about to turn away when he caught her eye.

"Clarke?"

She plastered on a smile and reached out her arms to hug him. "Hi Bell!"

"I totally forgot that today was the day you came, I am so sorry!" he said as he held her. She quickly pushed away from him. It wasn't like she came on the same day every summer since she was six.

"No big deal. Octavia came."

"I have to introduce you to someone!" he said, pulling her towards where the other girl stood. "Echo this is Clarke, the girl I was telling you about."

At least he hadn't forgot her completely. "It's nice to meet you," Clarke said, trying to force a kind tone in her voice even if she felt bitter.

"You too," Echo said. Clarke knew she was trying just as hard to sound kind as she was.

"We are going to have so much fun these next few weeks!" Bellamy shouted, wrapping an arm around Clarke.

After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Clarke excused herself to go find Octavia. She found Octavia talking to a group of guys. When Clarke approached, Octavia grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

"Did you see that Lincoln was here?"

Clarke shook her head, looking around and spotting Octavia's ex. He was laughing along with some people that Clarke did not know.

Clarke grabbed Octavia's arm. "Come on, let's go dance!"

They had fun dancing and Clarke almost forgot that Bellamy was there. Until he came up with Echo and they started to dance by them. Clarke decided it was time to leave.

"Sailing tomorrow?" Bellamy asked as she told him goodbye. She agreed.

As she lay in bed that night, Clarke scrolled through Bellamy's instagram. To her joy, there was only one photo of him and Echo. He rarely used it, unless it was summer. There were at least a dozen of him and Clarke over the past few years that he had instagram. There was them lying in a hammock and them eating a giant thing of cotton candy. Her favorite was them in his sailboat.

They were going sailing tomorrow. Maybe things would be back to normal.

...

When she stepped on to the dock and saw the familiar sailboat sitting in the water and Bellamy standing in it, she couldn't stop the grin from coming on her face. It fell when she saw Echo sitting behind him.

"Clarke!" Octavia waved, jumping onto the dock and running over to her. When she got to her she brought her voice to a low whisper. "I'm betting you right now that Echo complains before we even start."

Clarke stifled a laugh as she headed to the boat. The sailboat wasn't much. It was Bellamy's grandfather's before him. But he adored it like it was his child.

"I'm just finishing checking the rigging, then we will be ready to set off!" Bellamy shouted, "Who is helping me today?"

"Of course I am!" Clarke replied back, "I'll hoist and trim if you steer us the right way."

"I can help watch wind," Octavia said, stepping into the boat.

"You said I wouldn't have to do anything," Echo snapped. Octavia gave Clarke a pointed look and Clarke hid her smile.

"You don't babe," Bellamy replied, pulling the last line off the winch. "You just have to not fall off."

Bellamy grabbed a life jacket and handed it to Clarke.

"Are you ready Clarke?"

Clarke gave him a mock salute. "Yes Captain."  
He grinned at her. "Then let's get this baby on the water!"

It took not even ten minutes for Echo to complain.

"I feel like we are tipping to the side too much, are you sure that we aren't going to capsize?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "We are barely even leaning to the side."

Bellamy glared at Octavia before turning Echo. "This boat won't let us down, I promise."

Twenty minutes later she got up and shakily walked to Bellamy. "I feel sick, can we head back?"

Octavia groaned. "We've barely been out here! We haven't even been going that fast, I want to see if we can get this puppy to fly!"

Bellamy sighed. "No we better head back, go ahead and set back down."

As Echo headed back to her seat Bellamy shouted, "Watch the boom!" Octavia and Clarke ducked as the support of the main sail soared overhead. One person did not.

There was loud thump and Echo was down.

Bellamy shouted, "Echo! Octavia, come steer." Octavia obliged with a smirk on her face.

Clarke watched as Bellamy bent over his girl. "Are you alright? Remember how before we left I told you if I said "Watch the boom" it meant you should duck?"

"Just take me home," she snapped. Bellamy helped her back to her seat. "Take us home O."

Clarke felt her anger towards Echo grow. They would usually spend all afternoon sailing, and it hadn't even been an hour. When they docked and Clarke started to tie up the boat, Bellamy came over to her.

"I'm sorry we had to come in early."

"It's fine," Clarke said, not even trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She was tired of being disappointed.

"No it's not, I know how much you look forward to sailing. I promise we will go out again soon. Just us two."

Clarke smiled. "That would be great."

"How about we go to the amusement park tomorrow to make up for it?" Bellamy asked, "The new rollercoaster is supposed to be the most intense one yet!"

She felt a sudden flash of hope as she had thoughts of the two of them eating funnel cakes and going on ride after ride. "That sounds awesome! I can't wait!"

...

Clarke thought she should have braced herself to be disappointed as she saw Bellamy pull up in front of her house with his truck, Echo in the passenger seat. Octavia was in the backseat with a boy. Clarke had to squeeze in next to them.

Octavia introduced him as Ilian. Apparently they had met at the beach party after Clarke left. Clarke was already regretting coming. No one wants to be the fifth wheel.

"We are going to want to go to The Monster first, if we want to not wait in line for too long!" Octavia said jumping out of the truck.

"I want to get lemonade, I am dying of thirst," Echo said, fanning herself with her hand, "It seems like it's way too hot out here."

"Ok babe," Bellamy said giving her a kiss on the head, "And then straight to The Monster."

Octavia took Ilian's hand. "Yeah we are going to skip the lemonade and go have fun. Bye guys." Before Clarke could protest she was gone. Great, she thought, now she was a third wheel with the guy she was in love with and a girl she hated.

Before they got to the lemonade stand, Echo dragged them to the Ferris Wheel. This was one ride Clarke and Bellamy usually skipped. She sat on the opposite side of the gondola, staring out at the park.

"Hey I think I see the Monster!" she said, pointing to the new bright green roller coaster in the distance. Bellamy turned to look but Echo patted his knee and started talking to him. Clarke glared at her and went back to staring off in the distance. The Ferris Wheel seemed even slower than usual today.

When they finally got Echo's lemonade and approached The Monster, the line was at least a thirty minute wait. Clarke didn't mind, she looked up to the sky at where The Monster made a steep incline and looped around.

"I am not going on that!" Echo yelled. Clarke had had enough of this girl.

"Well I am. I guess I will see you later," and she marched through the gate to the end of the line.

She was so upset at this point, she figured that she would ride The Monster and then take a taxi back home. No longer would she put up with Echo and the whining and Bellamy giving into her every whim. She would not spend summer like this.

Her fuming instantly diminished when a familiar figure came and stood next to her.

"Where's Echo?"

"We will meet up with her after the ride. No way was I going to miss this!" Bellamy smiled. Clarke returned the gesture.

As they slowly made their way to the front of the line, Clarke was happy to catch up with her favorite person. They told each other about their last years in high school and how things were changing. They discussed the movies that they wanted to see this summer and the books they had read that they thought the other just had to read too.

"Do you know where you are going to school?" he asked. She knew he was going to live at home next year but go to classes at a community college.

"Actually yeah, I decided to go to BVU."

Bellamy's eyes lit up. "That's only an hour away from here!"

"I know," Clarke laughed, "I can come and visit whenever you want."

"This is so exciting," Bellamy continued, "I can finally show you what Christmas is like here and I can take you to the Farmer's Market in September, and when they have the Halloween Haunted Houses out, we can go to all the good ones!"

Clarke didn't realize he had so much he wanted to show her. Maybe he did still care about her.

They discussed college until it was time to board the ride. They were buckled in and Clarke couldn't contain her excitement.

"This is going to be so epic!" she squealed as they become locked into their seats.

"You better have your hands up the entire time," Bellamy said, sticking his own in the air

"Of course!"

They moved out of the station and up the ninety degree incline in front of them. She stole a glance at Bellamy who was looking at her back.

"Are you ready?" he said as they reached the top.

"Bring it on!"

Her sentence was cut off by them hurtling straight down. They whipped through the turns and twisted around in circles. Clarke could barely keep her hands up.

When they finally slowed down and pulled back into the station, Clarke was out of breath.

"If the line wasn't so long, I would say we need to go again," Bellamy said, as they excited the coaster.

"Agreed, that was awesome!" Clarke exclaimed. She laughed as she saw their photo appear on the screen. Her eyes were squinted shut but her mouth was open in a scream. Bellamy had wide eyes with a look of terror on his face.

"Another great one for the wall!" he said as he paid for two wallet sized pictures for them.

Clarke couldn't agree more."I would argue this one beats last year's when we actually tried to smile for the camera on The Boomerang."

Bellamy nodded. "That one was terrible!" His smile turned into a look of confusion as he looked around. "Echo was supposed to wait for us here."

Clarke glanced around, but couldn't find the girl either. Bellamy pulled out his phone dialing her number.

"Echo? Where are you at, we are off the ride. What do you mean you left? We've only been here for an hour and half. "

He argued for a minute more before hanging up the phone. "Well I guess it's just you and me. What ride next?"

The day improved so much after that. They rode all of their favorite rides. They played carnival games. Clarke won a monkey and gave it to Bellamy. After getting soaked on the rapids, they stopped for some food and texted Octavia to meet up with them.

"Where's Echo?" she asked, stealing a fry from Bellamy's tray.

Bellamy swatted her hand away. "She decided to head home early I guess." Octavia put her hands up towards the sky and mouthed 'thank you'.

"That ice cream looks really good," Bellamy said, eyeing Clarke's cone, "Can I have a bite?"

"Sure," Clarke said, swiping her finger through the ice cream and sticking it on his nose.

"You did not just do that," Bellamy gasped.

Clarke laughed. "Oh I think it looks quite good on you."

Bellamy reached over and shoved the cone up so it hit Clarke in the face. "Looks good on you too!"

Octavia shook her head while holding up her phone. "You guys are such dorks."

It was finally feeling like summer as the four continued on going on rides. Ilian was a little opinionated for Clarke's taste, but nothing could ruin this day anymore. She had her Bellamy back all to herself.

On the car ride home while she sat in the front seat of Bellamy's truck with the windows down and feet propped on the dash, Clarke sang along with the songs on the radio off key. She felt Bellamy's eyes keep glancing over to her.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she said, "Is there something on face? What did you do"

"Nothing," Bellamy laughed, "You just look very at home over there."

Later that night, before Clarke went to bed, she checked out her Instagram to see her picture of her Bellamy soaked after the river rapids had gotten 125 likes.

She saw in her notifications that she was tagged in a post. Bellamy had posted a picture of the two of them with ice cream on their faces. Octavia most have taken it when they weren't looking. Clarke was looking at Bellamy with her mouth open in shock while Bellamy was looking at her with joy.

 _"Why eat ice cream when you can wear it? Just a typical day with clarkegriffen"_

Clarke quickly liked it, and after debating with herself commented a heart.

...

The next day while Bellamy was at work, Clarke and Octavia spent the day at the beach. Octavia begged Clarke to go with them to a new club that night.

"It will be so much, we don't even need fake IDs to get in!"

"I don't know," Clarke sighed, "I don't want to be a fifth wheel."

"But you won't be!" Octavia exclaimed, "I don't think I'm going to invite Ilian. I don't know if we are going to work out. He wants me to delete my social media accounts. Says it 'will be the death of me' or something."

Clarke raised her eyebrows and Octavia shook her head. "I know, what a weirdo. And I don't think that Echo is coming either."

Clarke perked up. "She's not?"

Octavia gave her a knowing smile. "Nope. Bellamy said something about not wanting to deal with how needy she is."

Clarke couldn't believe her ears. "Yeah ok I'll come."

"We better find something for you to wear," Octavia said, pulling Clarke towards the house. "In case you want to _impress_ someone."

Clarke thought of the dress that Raven had packed. "I already have something in mind."

...  
The music was loud, the lights were low, and the floor was crowded with people. It was exactly the kind of thing Clarke was hoping for.

All heads turned as Octavia and Clarke walked past.

"Shit Lincoln is here!" Octavia said suddenly, pulling Clarke to the side.

Clarke glanced to where Octavia's ex was dancing with some other girl. He hadn't seen them yet. "Good. You look hot, make him regret what he lost."

Octavia gave Clarke a weary glance.

"Octavia." Clarke grabbed her shoulders. "You are a great dancer and are easily the best looking in the room. Anyone will be begging to dance with you. Go grab yourself a guy and make Lincoln jealous."  
Octavia nodded and straightened up her shoulders. "You're right. I can do this." With one last fleeing smile she stalked off past where Lincoln was dancing. His eyes went round when he saw her and they followed her as she went up to a guy and dragged him to the dance floor. In seconds Lincoln was glaring at the guy that had his arms around Octavia.

Clarke's eyes wandered around the club until she saw a familiar head of curls sitting at the bar. She adjusted her dress and made her way through the crowd to him.

When his eyes locked with hers she smiled but he did not return it. Instead his mouth opened in shock as he looked down at the dress Clarke was wearing and back up to her face that Octavia had spent forever putting on.

"Dang do I look that bad?" she asked jokingly.

He mumbled, "God no" as he looked at her dress again. Clarke felt the heat rise to her cheeks. This was the second time in two days that she found him staring at her.

"So are you going to dance or just sit at the bar all night?" she questioned. His eyes shot back up to hers and her stomach did a flip as he looked at her.

"I will dance as long as you dance with me."

Clarke turned around and walked to the dance floor, hoping that he followed. When she stopped, she felt hands go around her waist and pull her close to a chest. She closed her eyes as for a second, taking in every detail of this moment. Her back pressed up against him as they moved to the music. The way that he held her with a tight grip, almost as if he was afraid that she would slip away from him. The song that was playing. She tried to memorize it all in case by tomorrow he was gone.

Octavia appeared by them, a different guy with her this time. They danced to song after song until Clarke was dying of thirst.

"I'm going to grab something to drink," she shouted over the music. She felt Bellamy's hands release her and she almost regretted saying it until he wrapped his hand around hers and led her to the bar. He ordered a coke for himself and a sprite for her and she gladly drank half of it before coming back for air.

Bellamy tapped her shoulder and pointed to the dance floor. She looked over to see Lincoln cutting in between Octavia and the guy. The guy left dejected as Lincoln took his place. Octavia had small smile on her face and she turned to say something to him. The two disappeared out of sight.

"It's hot in here," Clarke said, taking another long drink from her sprite.

"I think there is a balcony over there," Bellamy gestured towards the wall. Clarke got up to follow him outside. The night was muggy but the breeze offered a slight relief from the heat inside.

There was only three other people out there. Clarke made her way to the edge so she could see the view. She could see the ocean in the distance underneath the full moon. It was pretty, even with the bustling street below.

"God you are so beautiful."

Clarke turned to find Bellamy staring at her again. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She broke the eye contact and looked down at her shoes. "Thank you, Octavia did my makeup and hair to be honest."

"I don't mean just tonight." She looked back up to meet his eyes again. "You are so beautiful every day. Even when you wake up I swear to god that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"What happened to Echo?" she choked out.

"She said she never wanted to talk to me again after I made that instagram post yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

He took a step closer to her and put a hand under her hand to tilt it up. "I'm not."

Her eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head. His lips were on hers and her hand shot to railing to catch herself.

It lasted a second before he pulled away slightly, his nose still brushed up against hers.

"Is this ok?" he whispered and she answered by reaching her hands around his neck and pulling him so she met his lips once more. She felt his hands grip her waist, trying to pull her even closer. His lips were soft and warm and perfect. One of her hands went up to his hair as she ran her fingers through the curls, something she had done before but never like this. Nothing like this.

When he pulled away and rested his forehead on hers, Clarke started to laugh.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked, a smile forming on his lips from seeing her laughing.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well dang Clarke, you should of told me earlier."

"You should have noticed how beautiful I was earlier," she teased.

He pulled her back to him.

"I've always known you were beautiful. I was just too stupid to make you mine."

...

The next three weeks was a typical summer for Clarke. Sort of.

There was the usual hanging out at the beach. Swimming in the ocean. Playing sand volleyball. Bellamy and Clarke versus Octavia and Lincoln (who had decided that leaving Octavia was the worst decision of his life). But now when Clarke would spike it and get a point, Bellamy would run over to her, lifting her up in his arms.

There was afternoons spent all day sailing. But now it was just him and Clarke. And when Bellamy told her to watch the boom, Clarke would duck and Bellamy would remember how he had dodged a bullet with Echo.

There was walks on the beach on sunset, going to the movies, and Bellamy coming over before Clarke even woke to eat breakfast with her family. There was all this and so much more, and there was definitely a lot more affection this summer.

When it was time for Clarke to leave, it was in a way harder to leave him them usual. But then she remembered she would be seeing him in less than two months when he promised to come up on her move in day at BVU.

Clarke wrapped her arms around him one last time for the summer. She was right to think that things were going to be a lot different in the years to come. But she had a feeling that these changes were going to be for the good.


	26. If You Ever Come Back

**What? Another story already? Yes my friends, this short one wrote itself. Based on The Script's If You Ever Come Back. Please review! -Macey**

* * *

 ** _If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it  
I still haven't slept yet_**

Clarke stood at the train station, her suitcase in hand. Leaving is not what she wanted, not really. The world was spinning around as she stared at the train in front her. Staying is something she felt like she couldn't do either.

She shook with each step as she stepped on the train.

Bellamy stared at the room around him. He hadn't moved since she walked out the door. The picture frame was still broken in the corner of the room. Glass was all over the floor.

Her dishes from the morning were still in the sink. The show she was watching on Netflix was paused on the living room TV. There was a glob of her toothpaste stuck on the bathroom counter. Her favorite cereal was in the cupboard and her lactose free milk and the half empty smoothie from Orange Julius were in the fridge.

If it wasn't for the clothes gone from the closet, for her empty drawer in the bathroom, for the shoes that were gone from the front door, it would have felt like she had just dipped out and would come home soon.

 ** _And if you're covering your face now_ _  
_ _But you just can't hide the pain_ _  
_ _Still setting two plates on the counter_** _ **but eating without you**_

Clarke sat at the dinner table with her mom and her step-dad.

"Are you sure your ok honey?" her mother asked her.

Clarke snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at her mother. She attempted to smile. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Her mother looked worried at Marcus. Marcus set a hand on Clarke's arm. "We are worried about you Clarke. Are you sure you don't want to tell us what happened?"

"It was just a stupid fight," Clarke replied, "I mean, I guess it was kind of a big fight."

"You should call him," her mother encouraged, but Clarke shook her off.

"No. I think it's best if I leave my phone off for awhile."

Bellamy sat to dinner at the counter like he did every night.

His sister walked into through the front door to see him staring at his plate. She looked sadly at the empty plate that he had set next to him.

He jumped when his sister appeared next to him.

" O, I..." Bellamy looked at his sister, could see the pity in her eyes. "I thought you'd stop by. I got a plate for you."

Octavia ignored his feeble attempt at covering up how much he was hurting. "You need to eat Bell," she said, setting her stuff on the counter and reaching for the empty plate.

 ** _If the truth is you're a liar  
when say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed  
Goin' out of my head now_**

It was the third night without her. He lay on the bed, trying to get some sleep. He picked up his phone and clicked her name again.

It went straight to voicemail. It had been doing that since she left.

"Hey Clarke, it's me again. I-" Bellamy choked on his words. "I just want to know that you are okay."

When he hung up, he found himself laying on the side of the bed Clarke slept on. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her.

 ** _And if you're out there tryna move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here tryna persuade you _****_like you're in the same room_**

Clarke sat at the bar. Her childhood friend had heard she was back in town and insisted that they go out. He was now dancing with some girl across the room. She swirled the straw in her drink, watching the ice cubes circle around the glass.

"Hi."

Clarke looked up to see a pretty girl sitting next to her. She was tall, brown hair, definitely Clarke's type.

A drink later and Clarke found herself dancing with her. She knew that the girl wanted her to go home with her. Clarke should want to go home with her. But something was holding her back.

"I'm sorry," Clarke said, and stumbled away. She couldn't do this. She wanted to go home, but home was an hour away probably with another girl in his bed.

 ** _And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_**

 ** _And I wish you can still give me a hard time_**

 ** _And I wish I could still wish it was over_**

It had taken Bellamy six days to have the strength to clean up the broken glass in the corner. He noticed that there was now a dent in the wall from where the frame had hit the wall. She had a strong arm.

When the glass was cleaned up, he found himself staring at the picture. It had been a perfect day outside when they took it. They were at a baseball game and Clarke was decked out head to toe in her Cubs gear. Bellamy had his arm around her and they were beaming into the camera. The day after the game they had fought and Clarke didn't talk to him most of the day. He was so annoyed with her. He remembered thinking that he wished that he was with someone who wasn't always giving him a hard time.

How stupid he was for thinking that. How stupid he was for not realizing what he had.

 ** _I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back_**

One week after Clarke had left, Octavia brought over groceries.

"Bell, why is the door on the latch?" she shouted as she walked in. The light was on in the front hallway. "Bell!"

"What?" he said emerging from his bedroom. He looked tired. His phone was clasped in his hand. He had tried calling her again.

It was still going straight to voicemail.

 ** _Now they say I'm wasting my time  
'Cause you're never comin' home  
But they used to say the world was flat  
But how wrong was that now?_**

"Bell you can't keep the door open like that!" Octavia said putting the groceries down.

"She might need to get in. She left her keys here."

Octavia sighed. "Bell it's been a week. I don't think she's coming back.

Bellamy shook his head. "She will come back. This is her home."

 ** _And by leavin' my door open  
I'm riskin' everything I own  
There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken_**

"Bell what if someone breaks in and steals your stuff?"

Bellamy was getting tired of Octavia being here. "I have nothing worth stealing."

Octavia gestured around the room. "Your tv? Your microwave? All of your possessions?"

She barely heard Bellamy say, "There is nothing left I need."

Octavia went to her brother and hugged him as his tears fell on her shirt.

"It's time to move forward just a bit Bell. We can keep a key under the mat for her, how about that?"

Bellamy nodded. He sent her one last text message.

 ** _If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this_**

It had been nine days. Nine days since Clarke left the apartment with the door slamming behind her.

God she missed him. She missed waking up in his arms. She missed how he would kiss her nose whenever she was irritated to try and make her laugh. She missed the way that he would make tea every night and they would drink it together on the couch talking about their days. She missed the way he would play soft classical music when he read in the living room and Clarke would find herself humming along and soon they'd be dancing in the living room.

She wanted to hear his voice again. She needed to see his face again. Even if it was just a photo of him, just so she could see that smile that lit up her world and the freckles on his cheeks and his eyes that sparkled when he looked at her.

She had such an urge to see his face that she ran upstairs to where her phone was stowed away in the dresser, turned off for so long.

She was shaking as the apple logo stayed on the screen. When her lock screen appeared she desperately tried to unlock it.

Suddenly her phone was flooded with notifications. Dozens of missed calls from her friends. Messages from Raven, Octavia, Monty, even Murphy. She didn't read any of them. Instead she was focused on the one text message from Bellamy.

 _I've left a key under the mat and the light is on in the hall. If you decide to come back._

 _I love you._

 ** _There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_**

She had to go. She had to go home.

Her mom didn't question when she came running down the stairs, tears streaming down her face as her suitcase banged down the steps behind her. Her mother grabbed the car keys and drove her to the station.

She sat on the train going through every message from her friends and listening to every voicemail of Bellamy saying he was sorry over and over and over again. Of him wanting to know she was alright. Of him saying that he loved her.

She was the first one off the train and when she got into the taxi she could barely breathe.

It felt like hours before they were in front of her building. And she skipped the elevator because that wouldn't be quick enough and instead ran up the stairs, dragging her suitcase up every step. And she stopped in front of her door.

And the door was on the latch.

She pushed it open and there he was. He was standing at the stove, putting the kettle on. He turned at the sound of the door.

They stood for a moment just staring at each other. The pause stretched out for eternity. And then Bellamy made a step towards her and she ran into his arms.

He held her tight, too afraid that she would disappear again and half afraid that this was a dream. She was sobbing, burying herself into his t-shirt. They stayed like that for a long time, not even having to say words.

 ** _And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_**

That night Clarke put her toothbrush besides Bellamy's in the cup. Her shoes were back by the door. She climbed into her side of the bed. Bellamy put his arm around her and she curled up into him.

It was like she never left.


	27. I Will Keep You Safe

**So this is just a nice short one that I suddenly had the idea for and I don't know how I feel about it. I like it I think? Tell me what you guys think, and also if you have any stories you want written that is not canonverse, feel free to ask! -Macey**

* * *

There was something wrong with Clarke.

No one else seemed to notice. But Bellamy noticed, he noticed right away. As soon as she walked in and there were no more seats except the one on the sofa next to Bellamy and Clarke didn't make a single rude remark about having to sit by him, he knew that something was wrong with her.

Not that he cared what was wrong with her. After all, he hated to be around with that prissy princess attitude and how she always acted like she was the one in charge. She was bossy, she was obnoxious, and he knew that she thought the same way about him. They were rarely invited places at the same time, and kept separate if they were. No he didn't care why she was in a bad mood one bit.

Except that he couldn't stop glancing over at her.

The media room in the Reyes basement was full with people circled around the TV. To some protests a horror movie was put in. Clarke didn't even input her opinion. Why wasn't anyone else noticing this? She always had an opinion on everything.

The lights were shut off and the movie started but he could barely focus on what the plot was. Clarke's eyes were glazed over. She looked like she was a hundred miles away from this small couch in this dark basement. He mulled over what could be upsetting her so much. The princess didn't usually get bothered by things, unless it had to do with Bellamy getting his way.

He was too busy thinking about this that he didn't see the first jump scare on the screen. A few screams came from some of his friends, Harper and Monty in particular. Beside him Clarke jumped more than a few inches.

He could see her breathing had picked up speed. For once she seemed genuinely scared. Her face was a pale white, her eyes squeezed shut. Yes, she was terrified of something, he could see that now. But terrified at the movie, but at whatever was bothering her.

He didn't know what he was doing. One minute he was making these observations and the next his hand reached for her wrist. She stiffened under his touch. His eyes stayed on the TV but he moved his thumb in soothing circles on her skin. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she stared at him in surprise. But then she relaxed under his hand, her head sinking back into the couch. Her eyes drifted back to the TV and her breathing steadied again.

He knew that he hated her but he realized he didn't want to see her in pain either. That was why he was trying to soothe. There was a part of him that wanted to keep her safe from whatever her problems were.

They stayed like that, their oblivious friends not even realizing what was happening. Bellamy knew they would all have a heart attack if they did know.

The movie got more intense and he felt Clarke starting to stiffen under his fingers again. There were a few little jump scares that made her heart start to race, but Bellamy tried his best to soothe her. His rough skin against her soft hand moving in circles. When the second big jump scare came, Clarke jumped so far she almost landed in Bellamy's lap. He instinctively put an arm around her to hold her. She was shaking under him and he felt a surge of pain go through him. The brave, outgoing, always the center of attention girl was now a just a fraction of what she usually was. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of pain because of someone else. He needed to help her.

He found himself urging her to lay down across his lap and she obliged resting her head on his legs. He secured one arm across her middle, her hand reaching for his and holding it close to her. His other hand smoothed her golden waves that fell across his lap like he used to do to his sister when she was small and had nightmares.

He took his eyes off the TV as he watched her lay on him. She snuggled into him farther as screams echoed across the room. Her eyes were still glazed over, now starting to drift shut. He realized that she was exhausted. He tightened his arm around her, trying to let her know that she could sleep here, he would watch over her. Nothing could get her as long as she was with him.

He felt his fingers started to make patterns through her hair. He reached a few knots but he softly worked them out. Her eyes were fully shut now, her mind finally relaxing as she drifted off to sleep. Bellamy had a soft smile seeing her finally at peace.

Monty was the first to notice. He grinned at the scene and elbowed Harper next to him. Harper's eyes went wide in shock and turned around to hit Octavia. Octavia whispered to Lincoln that he owed her twenty bucks. Soon the whole room was giggling at Clarke sleeping on Bellamy. But Bellamy didn't even notice. He was focused on the girl in his lap.

She really was beautiful. Not that he didn't notice it before, but up close she was even more beautiful than he had realized. Her freckles were like the constellations he liked to find in the night sky. Her hair was a river of colors, different shades of gold and yellow and a little bit of brown that all flowed in bends down her back. With her eyes closed, she looked almost unreal, an angel or myth.

She didn't wake for the rest of the movie. When the credits rolled and the lights came back on, Bellamy ignored the pointed looks from his friends and softly shook her awake. He whispered the first words he had said to her all evening.

"Clarke, the movie is over. It's time to go home."

Clarke stirred at his words, her eyes blinking open trying to get used to the brightness. She slowly sat up and what should of been a relief of pressure on Bellamy's legs actually left a dull ache of something missing.

Her eyes drifted shut again and Bellamy chuckled, standing up and reached for Clarke's arms.

"Come on Princess, it's not time to fall back asleep."

She reluctantly let herself be dragged up to her feet. It was evident that she was in no condition to drive, so he grabbed his keys and informed Raven that he was taking her home. Raven raised her eyebrows but said that it was ok to leave Clarke's car there.

"Thank you," Clarke said quietly as she clutched onto his arm. He helped her into the passenger seat before getting in the driver's side.

"No problem. Where do you live?"

Clarke's eyes suddenly went wide and she sobered up quickly.

"No don't take me home. Please take me anywhere but home."

Bellamy was taken aback. "Why-?"

"Just not my apartment. Please," she begged.

Bellamy thought for a moment about what he should do. He could just bring back out of the car and leave her here at Raven's. But some part of him wanted to keep her in his sights, because he knew something was wrong and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Ok, you can come back with me."

Clarke nodded, the fear crept back into her eyes. Bellamy almost felt guilty for mentioning taking her home because it brought her out of her sleepy bliss.

He didn't know what to say to her. He kept glancing over at where she was leaning her head up against the window, staring at the darkness outside the car.

He was glad when he finally pulled up to his building just so he could break the silence by informing her that they were there. Clarke slowly got out of the car and when Bellamy got out she stuck close by him. The dark seemed to make her tense, and his instincts kicked in and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. I got you."

Clarke eased a little bit into his side, her eyes darting to look at him for a moment before solemnly looking back towards their destination.

When they finally entered his apartment he let her go. She looked around, took in the messy living room with papers laying all across the coffee table and the overflowing bookshelves. Bellamy wished he would of cleaned a bit before he left this evening. Of course he wasn't expecting anyone to come home with him.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Bellamy asked, heading towards the small kitchen. Clarke shook her head.

"Are you sure? I was going to make some tea for myself before bed."

To his surprise Clarke said, "Actually that would be great."

He gestured for her to take a seat at the counter and silence fell over them again as he got the tea ready for them. When the steaming cup was finally in her hand and she took a sip, she finally spoke.

"My house got broken into."

Bellamy's eyes went wide, a wave of realization coming over him as he suddenly understood why she had been acting so frightened.

"Did they take anything?"

Clarke stared at the cup in front of her. "Yes. A lot. My laptop. Most of my jewelry. My father's watch he gave me before he died."  
Bellamy set his cup down, going to embrace her. Tears started to form in her eyes and when she put her chin on his shoulder they fell onto his shirt.

"They were still there when I got home."

Bellamy pulled back to look at her face. "Clarke. Are you ok?"

Clarke nodded. "They shattered my back door and were walking out when I came in. I screamed and saw their faces. They took off but I- I don't know I am afraid they might come back. It's stupid I know, but-"

"It is not stupid," Bellamy interrupted, "I would be just as scared as you are. Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Clarke just shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't want to ruin movie night and wanted to get mind off of it I guess."  
Bellamy could understand why. He wasn't the best at sharing his problems either.

"I'm sorry, I don' t think I can drink anymore."  
Bellamy grabbed the cup from her emptying both of them into the sink. "It's alright, I don't think I can either. You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

He gave her some of his clothes to sleep in. When she emerged from the bathroom in his t-shirt and sweatpants that were way too big, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into him. But he resisted that urge and led her to his bedroom.

"Do you want me to leave a light on somewhere? " he asked, "I can leave the lamp on."  
Clarke nodded as she crawled under the covers. She settled onto the pillow he usually slept on, but he wasn't about to take it away from her. He grabbed the other one and headed to the door instead.

As he shut the life off he heard, "Bellamy" behind him. He turned to see Clarke looking at him with her wide eyes. "Bellamy could you sleep in here?"

Bellamy nodded, shutting the door and locking it before heading back to the bed. He went to the side that he usually didn't sleep on and crawled under the covers.

"Thank you," Clarke whispered.

"Of course," Bellamy replied.

There they laid in bed, the drone of his fan and the cars outside making sure the silence wasn't empty. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, every so often trying to carefully glance at her back to him. His eyes started to drift shut when there was a sudden shift in the bed. He felt her body press against him, her forehead resting against his shoulder. He smiled as he shifted his arm, her lifting her body ever so slightly so that he could put it under her and pull her into him.

Her breathing steadied as she fell asleep safe in his arms. He followed shortly after.

The next day he told her that she could stay as long as she wanted. He went with her to her house to gather her things, holding onto her hand as they walked back into the house.

She would help him make dinner. Two nights would turn into three and then into a week. He would drop her off and pick her up when she went to work and it was the first time she had been anywhere without him since the break in.

He asked her out on a real date and she laughed so hard her stomach hurt because "she had been sleeping in the same bed with her for a week and he was just now asking her out". He decided then that her laugh was the best sound in the world and he would always try to crack jokes just so he could hear it again and again.

He would go to the police station with her when they caught who broke into her house and they were able to recover her stuff. She would out her father's watch in his bedside drawer for safekeeping.

She would never go back to sleeping alone. Even though it took several months for her to officially sell her house and move in with Bellamy.

Every night she would go to sleep in his arms and she would know she was safe.


	28. Speak Now

**I have always liked the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift and I know there is probably like a dozen of these out there, but I really wanted to make my own. I'm starting to like making song fics, what do you guys think? Like what is your favorite type of fic, song ones, short little ones, ones that are really really long and detailed, or like the ones that show them living happily ever after in the future? Let me know, I love to hear from all of you! -Macey**

* * *

 **I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl**

It was raining outside. That had to be some kind of sign. Maybe that this wedding wasn't meant to be... or maybe it was a sign that she shouldn't be here.

Clarke was sitting in her beat up truck outside the church, the rain pattering on the windshield as she debated whether or not she should go inside. Part of her wanted to throw up at the thought of seeing him getting married in front of her. Part of her wanted to run far away from this situation. But Octavia's words were echoing through her head, keeping her hand away from the gear shift.

Clarke rested her forehead against the steering wheel, closing her eyes as she played through what had happened just a week before.

She had been eating microwave noodles in her crappy apartment living room, watching a rerun of Naked and Afraid because there was nothing else to watch, when there was a knock at her door.

The second to last person she expected was at her door.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked, pulling her in for a hug, "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen Octavia in over two years, not since she had left for New York City on her new adventure.

"Officially I am here on a business trip with Lincoln," Octavia said, stepping inside. Clarke shut the door behind her. "Unofficially I needed to come and talk with you in person."

Clarke's heart started to beat faster. "Why, did something happen?"

Octavia quickly shook her head, "No, well I guess kind of." She walked over to the couch, gesturing for Clarke to sit with her. Clarke couldn't think of what would drive Octavia to come clear to here to tell her in person.

"Clarke...Bellamy is getting married."

Clarke sat down. "Oh."

"To the devil Clarke, she's the worst person I have ever met! I mean I she hates me for one." Octavia rambled on about how much she disliked the girl. Clarke couldn't focus on what she was saying. Bellamy was getting married. The boy that she fell in love with her junior year of high school was getting married. The boy she thought was her one true love. They had dated for five years, until Clarke got a job in New York City that she couldn't pass up and would make her travel a lot just like she always dreamed of. The boy that she had left at the airport crying was getting married. She figured it would happen someday but not this soon. The phrase "that is why I need you to come and talk some sense into him" brought her out of her trance.

"What?"

"You are the only person he will listen to," Octavia said. "And he is still in love with you."

Clarke shook her head. "No he's not. He moved on."

"Clarke you haven't seen him in two years! You don't see what I see. He still has the blanket that you two bought together on the couch. That grey one that you ripped the hole into but was still your favorite. I've caught him multiple time looking at the box that he has in the closet of the photos of you. He still misses you, even after these years and even though he says he's engaged."

Clarke's cheeks turned pink. She had a similar box under her bed. "Then why...why is he getting married."

Octavia sighed. "To try and finally move on from you like he thought that you had done." Clarke's throat started to close up. "When you announced your engagement to Lexa, it broke him," Octavia continued, "He proposed to Echo a month later."

"I broke the engagement off with Lexa."

In fact the only reason she said yes to Lexa was because she thought that she should be moving on. But as hard as she tried, there was no spark like she had with Bellamy. She had been trying to fill a hole, but it hadn't been working. Clarke had decided then that maybe she was meant to be alone.

"Clarke, the ring he gave Echo was meant for you. He had bought it for you when you were still dating. And he held onto it just in case."

Clarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was going to propose to her? If he had, then she probably wouldn't of left him. At this point she wasn't sure if that would have been a good or a bad thing.

"Octavia what do you want me to do? Call him? He will hang up right away."

"I want you to come to the wedding."

Now she knew that Octavia must be crazy.

"Just hear me out, ok?" Octavia asked. "Maybe if Bellamy sees you, he will realize what a mistake he is making. If not, well I know you want to be there for him. He wants you at the wedding, I know he does but his fiancé is psychotic and is only inviting like five of his friends and they are all guys. Please, just come and see what happens."

Clarke considered this. She did want to be there for Bellamy. She wanted to see him one last time if he was going to get married to this girl. And maybe if he did see her...

"How did you know that I haven't gotten over him either?"

Octavia gave a small smile. "I saw how in love you two were. When you called off the engagement, that was the final sign for me that you still were still in love with him."

Octavia left an hour later. Clarke hadn't made her decision yet. The wedding was in one week.

And she didn't decide until Thursday night when she couldn't fall asleep and found herself pulling out the box under bed that she hadn't touched since she put it there. Inside she found the baseball cap that he had given her on their first date to a baseball game, when the sun was in her eyes and he let her wear it even though he couldn't see either. There was the necklace that he gave her for Christmas on their third anniversary. There was photos of the two of them at the beach and at amusement parks and ice skating. There were ticket stubs of the movies they saw together with a rating of how good they thought it was out of ten written on the back. There were letters that he wrote to her. She skimmed one of the last ones he had given to her. In his scrawled handwriting at the bottom, it said "I love you Clarke Griffen, more than anything in the world and beyond that." She had believed him. She still believed him.

The next day after work, she threw her stuff in a suitcase and found the prettiest dress in her closet. She drove for eight hour before stopping at a hotel. The next morning she tried to make herself look somewhat pretty and drove the last hour straight to the church's parking lot. And there she sat in the rain, debating with herself whether or not she should go inside.

With one last ounce of her courage, she grabbed the umbrella in the back and grabbed the keys from the ignition.

 **I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry,  
This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
**

Clarke tried to blend in with the people entering, trying to keep from making a spectacle. However it seemed that Octavia was right, and she didn't know anyone that was here. Finally she saw Monty standing, talking to John Murphy. When Monty saw her approaching, his eyes lit up.

"Clarke! I can't believe that you came," he said, reaching out to hug her. Clarke felt a familiar comfort in her old friends arms.

"Well I had to come see if this fiancé was actually a vampire like Octavia said."

Murphy laughed, pulling her into him next. "She's definitely some kind of creature of the night."

When they separated, Clarke looked around nervously. "I actually don't know if I should be here. Maybe I should leave."

"No!" shouted both boys.

"We mean that you need to see Bellamy," Monty continued, "Talk to him."

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a man telling them to go and find their seats.

Clarke shook her head at the boys. "I don't want to ruin his day."

"Please do," begged Monty. But Clarke turned away and started to head to the seats in the back of the chapel. Monty and Murphy followed her.

 **Fond gestures are exchanged,** **  
** **And the organ starts to play** **  
** **A song that sounds like a death march,** **  
** **And I am hiding in the curtains,** **  
** **It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be,** **  
** **She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**

Clarke never liked organ music that much. It reminded her too much of her father's funeral.

Although she did not want Bellamy to see her, she found herself craning her neck when he came out. Her breath hitched.

He looked much like he did when she left him. His hair was cut a tiny bit shorter. His eyes seemed not as bright as she remembered. But oh did he still take her breath away. The last time she saw him in a tux was at a friend's wedding and he was a groomsman. She told him he looked like James Bond. He made jokes about being a secret agent for the next two weeks.

She couldn't help but wish it was her that was going to be walking towards him.

But she wouldn't have it in this church. She always told him that she wanted to be married outside. He told her he couldn't agree more. Apparently he had changed his mind.

Everyone turned as the flower girl and ring bearer came down the aisle. She didn't recognize either of the children.

Then came Octavia and Nathan Miller. Octavia was wearing a ridiculous pastel pink dress. There was too much glitter on it. Bellamy was grinning like crazy as they walked towards him. Clarke felt the first tear slip from her eye. This wasn't right, nothing was right.

A dozen or so bridesmaids followed. Clarke couldn't even keep count. And then there was the bride to be.

She was pretty enough. She wore a giant ball gown, covered in lace. It was too gaudy, too loud. Bellamy didn't like loud. He liked simple; solids colors and simple patterns.

But boy did she act like she was a princess. She practically floated down the aisle. Clarke looked back at Bellamy. He was smiling at his bride. Was it a real smile? Was he happy? Was he imagining Clarke?

Monty grabbed her hand as the wedding began.

 **I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace, "  
There's a silence, there's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me,  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you**

Clarke couldn't hear anything anymore. She could not keep her mind focused on what was happening in front of her.

She left him. She left him. She loved him.

She got what she wanted, she got to travel the world and get out of Ohio just like she wanted. But it would of been better with Bellamy. Everything would have been better with Bellamy.

This church was all wrong. These shouldn't be the people that were attending the wedding. Where was Raven? Why weren't Monty and Murphy in the wedding party?

Where was the cello music that Bellamy loved? He listened to it nonstop, he often said he thought the cello was the prettiest instrument that ever existed.

It should be her up there, she should be marrying him right now.

"If anyone has any objections to these two getting married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Monty let go of her hand abruptly. Murphy looked at her with utter amusement.

Everyone could definitely see her now.

There were a few gasps and lots horrified looks as she stood there shaking. Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

Miller started to choke on his spit. Octavia was grinning ear to ear. The bride stood with her mouth agape in shock. Even the preacher was frozen in place.

But Clarke couldn't see any of that. There was only one thing she could see.

 **I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl**

 **Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now"**

Those were the eyes she remembered. Those bright brown eyes.

Someone coughed and Clarke remembered where she was.

"I'm sorry," she said, addressing the whole room but Bellamy in particular, "I'm not one to do this. I mean I don't want to be that person who ruins a wedding. But I can't sit here anymore watching you marry someone else Bell. I don't want to see you marry the wrong girl. Maybe that girl is me and maybe it isn't but you and I both know this isn't right."

Her conscience was creeping back on her, and she realized how embarrassing this was if he didn't love her back anymore. She felt the need to get out of there before she stopped breathing.

"I love you Bell. I'm sorry."

She ran out of the chapel leaving a room stunned into silence.

It was still raining outside as she ran to her truck, fumbling in her purse for her keys. This was a mistake. She could not believe what she just did. She just ruined the love of her life's wedding day.

"Clarke!"

She turned to see Bellamy standing at the chapel doors. She stared at him, wondering if he was going to yell at her for what she did. He started to run towards her and she backed against her truck, preparing for a slap across the face. Instead he did quite the opposite

 **And you say, "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Oh baby, I didn't say my vow,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"**

His palm went to her cheek, his eyes boring into hers.

"Did you mean it? Do you still love me?"

Clarke nodded weakly. And then in a blink of an eye his lips were on hers.

It was like coming home.

He pulled away and said, "Let's go."

They drove away from that church and to the park that they used to go for walks in. He held her hand, both of them practically dancing through the rain to the big tree that they would sit under and talk for hours.

There were people behind them that were angry. They would want answers. And the two of them would have a lot to talk about and a lot of things in the past that would need to be healed. But that could be dealt with later.

Right now Clarke just wanted to be in Bellamy's arm, telling him that she loved him over and over and over again.

...

 _Six Months Later_

Bellamy could not keep himself from smiling. It was a perfect day outside. The sun was shining through the trees overhead, the birds were singing, and he was marrying the love of his life.

He wasn't a bit nervous considering how his last wedding had gone. He knew this one was going to be a lot better.

The cello player started to play the wedding march and everybody stood up. The flower girl was Clarke's family friend Maddie. The ring bearer was Bellamy's cousin Aiden.

Clarke's coworker Harper walked down with Monty. Raven was next to walking with Murphy. She was ecstatic to actually be invited to this wedding. The maid of honor and best man, Octavia and Miller followed. Octavia gave him a wink. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress. She did a really good job helping pick those out.

Then there she was.

Tears started to roll out of his eyes as Clarke walked toward him. Her gown was simple but she was anything but. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

When she reached him he had to stop himself from taking her in his arms. She bit her lip, giggling softly at the excitement of it all.

Her mother was the one that was officiating the wedding. Clarke and Bellamy both wanted it to be someone they loved dearly.

This was everything he imagined it to be.

At a reception, after the speeches and the first few dances, Clarke sat down resting her head on Bellamy's shoulder.

"This is so perfect," she said, "Everything went perfectly."

"Yeah, no one standing up to object our marriage," he replied. Her cheeks started to turn pink, still remembering how much she put those people through. "Hey," he nudged her, "look at me."

She turned so she could stare in those bright eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, smiling as he said, "I am so glad that you were around that day, when they said speak now."


	29. Chapter 29

**So a longgg time ago Chloee0X0 asked for a second part of this fic where I explain why Clarke left and I was like hmm that might be depressing if I just did their fight, so I included a bit more about during the fight and a little after as well! Anyways if y'all have any more requests, be sure to comment! Some of my favorites that I have written were requests (like I love the camp one too guys, does that make me sound full of myself? oh well it is such a fun one). Love you all! -Macey**

 **Before**

Before Clarke, Bellamy's life was mundane. Before Clarke the only person he had to argue with was his sister. Before Clarke his life was way easier to be honest.

He was spending days going to classes and his night working at Dominos. He was just trying to get by, trying to get through school so he could move to a new city and start over. But Clarke had changed all that with one pizza delivery.

Ever since they allowed people to make special requests on their online orders, Bellamy would have to do all sorts of weird things. Tonight's said to send your cutest delivery driver. Bellamy's coworkers got a good chuckle out of that one.

He walked up to the house expecting a group of giggling high school girls to answer the door. Instead stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hi," she smiled, and Bellamy forgot how to breathe for a second.

"I'm sorry, you said to send the cutest delivery driver but I was the only one driving tonight," he said, handing her the pizza.

"Looks like they got the order right to me," she winked, and Bellamy was gone.

Bellamy and Clarke were opposites in a lot of ways. She was messy while he liked to be clean. He liked to go out to drinks with his friends while she wanted to spend time with just the two of them. She was always running late while he liked to be at least ten minutes early.

They fought a lot, but when things were good they were great. So despite their differences, they moved into together, and after school ended they headed to a new city together. They lived in an apartment not far from where Bellamy's sister lived. They both got jobs and would come home at night and sit on the couch and drink tea together. They would fall asleep and wake up in each other's arms.

But one day Bellamy found himself wishing he was no longer with Clarke. He wanted someone who wouldn't fight with him over everything. He wanted someone who didn't get so jealous. He wanted someone who didn't get mad at him when he came home late.

Those thoughts kept creeping into his mind every once in awhile. He regretted them as soon as she would climb into his lap and he would kiss her hair and he realized he was so in love with her. But somehow they would always come back. They began to fight more and more.

It was a Friday when some coworkers had invited him out for drinks. It had been a hard week and damn he thought he deserved one. Or two. Or enough to get him tipsy and have to take an uber home.

She was sitting on the couch when he got home. She paused the show when he walked in, frowning at him.

"Where were you?" she asked, the bitterness seeping into her words. Bellamy quickly sobered up, knowing what was coming.

"Some coworkers and I went out for drinks."

"And you didn't think about telling me?"

Bellamy walked away from her, grabbing a cup from the cupboard to get himself a drink of water. "Well I knew that you wouldn't want me to go."  
Clarke crossed her arms. "That's what you're going with."

Bellamy shrugged. "That's the truth."

"I haven't seen you all week Bell, did you think that maybe I would want to spend time with you?"

Bellamy sighed. "We can spend time tomorrow together."

"You have that work baseball game."

"Then Sunday!" Bellamy's voice was getting steadily louder. He could tell that she was furious with him and he found it ridiculous.

"That's great Bellamy. It's nice that you'd rather spend time with your work friends then your girlfriend. I bet Echo was there wasn't she."

"What does she have to do with it?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Please Bellamy, she's all over you all the time and you just accept it! She wouldn't even know you were seeing someone if I hadn't introduced myself at the Christmas party."

"Jesus Clarke, why do you have to be jealous at everything?! Why can't you be normal?"

"Normal? What the fuck is that supposed to mean Bellamy?"

The alcohol in his system fueled his anger as he spat the words out. "I mean why can't you not be a fucking bitch all the time?! Why can't you stop being so clingy and let me live my life?! Am I allowed to have one without you Clarke?!"

"FUCK YOU BELLAMY!" Clarke picked up the picture frame beside her on the coffee table and lobbed it at his head. It sailed passed him and hit the wall, shattering onto the floor.

Bellamy turned to her, eyes wide with rage. "WHAT THE FUCK CLARKE?! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN, YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC!"

Clarke stormed passed him. He threw up his hands, wanting to punch a wall. He was getting an awful migraine from the drinking and from yelling and he needed the pounding to stop. He took another swig from his glass, closing his eyes to try to get it to stop.

When he opened them Clarke was walking past him, suitcase in tow. The door slammed behind her. He stared at the spot where she was, his mind still whirling.

 **During**

He couldn't comprehend that she had left. She hadn't said a word. His anger vanished, replaced with guilt. Her show was still paused. There was the bowl of popcorn laying on the coffee table. She had left.

He was dizzy. He found himself laying down on the couch where Clarke had been laying just twenty minutes earlier. Waiting for him. His eyes drifted shut, wanting the headache to go away.

When he would wake up he would forget for a minute where she was. And then he would feel even more awful than he had the night before. He tried to call her. She didn't pick up.

He tried again. And again. But it went straight to voicemail every time.

He was falling into pieces. How many times had he wished that it was over? And now that it might of been, he wanted her back.

He kept telling himself that she was going to come back that day. But one day turned to two and three. He fell asleep each night with his head on her pillow and her in his mind. He found himself scrolling through his phone, looking at the pictures that they had taken together. There was the one with her at the zoo in front of the penguins because she was so excited to see them. There was the one they took on their way to a wedding. His favorite was the one where she was taking a selfie with his phone and he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

God he was so in love. How could he ever let her walk out of his life like that? How could he ever of thought that life would be better without her in it? She was his everything. The best part of his day. Somehow he didn't see that.

Everyone around him noticed how miserable he was. At work he talked to no one. He wouldn't answer his friend's requests to go out. Instead he made himself miserable missing her.

On the sixth day he cleaned up the broken frame. He went to Target and found the exact same frame and put the picture back where it belonged.

His sister noticed when she came over the next day to check on him. She asked if that was really a good idea. He ignored her. She was trying to convince him that Clarke wasn't going to come back, but he couldn't give up hope. She had to come home.

It was one nine days after she left when he was standing at the kitchen, making the tea that he made every night, when he heard the door open. His heart stopped beating. He turned around and there she was.

She was staring at him, her bright eyes filled with tears and her suitcase in her hand.

For a second he thought he was hallucinating. He took a step forward towards her. She came crashing into his arms.

He wrapped his arms tight against her waist, afraid that he would wake up and it would be a dream. But she was solid in his arms, wrapped around his neck sobbing into his shoulder. He buried his nose into her hair, kissing her head lightly, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down until he reached her face. He kissed each tear on her cheek before she opened her eyes to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I was being awful to you," he replied, pecking her on the lips.

She pulled away quickly. "I chucked a picture frame at you."

Bellamy leaned his forehead against hers.

"You can chuck a dozen frames at me, just never leave me again."

 **After**

Clarke and Bellamy were opposites in many ways, but they couldn't be more perfect for each other. Some weekends they would go out with Bellamy's coworkers but some would be spent with Clarke snuggled into his side. She would be late to grab lunch with him, but it was ok because he would already have her meal ordered for her.

He was her everything and he made sure she knew that every single day. They would sit down at the end of the night and drink tea and talk about their days and what their plans were for the weekend. She would start to yawn and he would pick her up, carrying her to their bed. He would crawl into his side, her curling up against him. And every night with her in his arms, he reminded himself that he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
